Wind of change
by valleydew
Summary: Mary has been through so much in the last three years and to add salt to her open wound,she has to marry George Boleyn
1. Chapter 1

**Just some changes I made; Henry married Anne Boleyn in 1530 not 1533, so Mary would be fourteen not seventeen when it happened. KOA dies in 1533 not 1536. Elizabeth was born in 1530 not 1533, since I moved her parents' marriage back.**

**In this story George Boleyn would be portrayed by Jim Sturgess. The actor from the movie, The other Boleyn Girl, instead of Padriac Delaney**

H

November 1533

Three years ago her father had divorced her mother and declared her a bastard. That same year her half sister was born. After refusing to sign the oath recognizing her father as head of the church and also recognizing herself as a bastard, Mary was punished by being placed in the household of her sister; there was still hope though. People still thought Mary could still be the heir. Two years ago, her hopes and dreams where shattered when younger brother prince Edward was born, then a year later, Mary's heart was crushed when her mother died.

Things had been hard for her; she was so alone and had no body. She did not hate her siblings, No Elizabeth and Edward were darlings, and they were just innocent children that happened to have huge impacts on Mary's life.

Mary had not seen her father in three years, well she had seen him when he came to visit his other children, but he never saw her. He never asked about her, he just didn't care and that hurt her a lot. He had once said she was his pearl and he had loved her once upon a time, but things had changed now.

When Henry came to visit Elizabeth and Edward, Mary would hide behind a door and peek to see how he lifted them up and played with them. No one seemed to notice she was not there to greet the king. Sometime though Henry came with his queen and she always had a thing or two to say to Mary.

She always asked her if she was ready to recognize her as queen, but every time Mary had the same answer

"I know no other queen, but my mother"

But her mother was dead now, she was gone and Henry's marriage to Anne could not be questioned anymore.

Mary was always alone, she had always tried to be strong and sometimes when Chapuys would come visit her, she would pretend all was well, but it wasn't. She had tried to be strong the last three years, but when her mother died, Mary broke. Her father had not even come to see her or even sent some words of comfort. He just did not care about her.

Mary looked at the river in front of her, she had discovered this place not long ago, it was not too far from Hatfield castle, but it was far enough for her to be alone and away from the world.

She wanted the pain to end and she knew no one would care if she was gone, the only person that cared for her was dead now and she was going to meet her.

Mary could not swim and she knew her dress would pull her down. She knew Very well that this was wrong, but she believed God himself should understand how terrible her life was.

Without looking back, Mary jumped into the river.

H

**I understand how OOC this is for Mary, but that's how I pictured the story to start. Understand that she was young and alone and was not thinking right**

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Tudors.**

November 1533

Henry had come to surprise his children. Anne had done the best thing for him by giving him a son. Edward was a strong boy and he was very smart for his young age and Henry was very proud. He did not even want to talk of his Elizabeth. Every passing day, she always found a way to make him smile. Elizabeth was so much like her mother and in both looks and Attitude, but there was plenty Tudor in her too. Now He and Anne were working on having a Duke of York, something he hoped to happen soon because he wanted his sons to grow up close. Henry and his older Arthur were not very close because of the distance in their age. If Edward and his brother were close in age it would make their relationship stronger, thus keeping the Tudor throne secure and safe.

As Henry rode through the gates of Hatfield, he immediately got off his horse once he reached the stables.

"Your Majesty" Lady Bryan said as he entered the Hall

"How are my children, Lady Bryan" Henry asked as they walked toward the children's rooms

"The Prince and Princess are well, your majesty" She replied

"I trust that they do well in their studies?" He asked as they turned a corner

"They are both very bright, your majesty" She replied as the doors to the children's play room was opened, Immediately Elizabeth and Edward saw their father, they ran happily into their fathers arms

"How are you my rose" Henry asked Elizabeth kissing her cheek

"I'm well papa" She said giggling

"And you my boy how are you"

"Well" Edward replied resting his head on Henry's shoulders.

"Papa, you come to play with us?" Elizabeth asked him expectantly and Henry smiled. He was on his way back to court when he decided to stop by and see them, but who cares if he arrived late for the banquet, a few minutes with his children would harm no one

"I will, but not for long, papa, must head back to court" Henry said and Elizabeth nodded excited as she led her father to the toys she had laid out on the floor

Lady Bryan looked on as the king played with his children. She smiled at the scene before her and knew it would be perfect if one more person was with them. Speaking of Mary, Lady Bryan wondered where she was. She wasn't worried though, Mary always hid when her father came. She could not blame the girl; the man had practically ruined her life.

"Lady Bryan" One of the younger ladies called and she looked to her

"Yes"

"Lady Mary has been found in the river, she is being brought back right now, they don't know if she is still living" her voice was panicking

Lady Bryan immediately asked her to go get the physician

Meanwhile Henry had noticed the exchange between the two ladies. He saw how Lady Bryan's face turned pale and how the younger lady was shaking before she scurried out of the room

"What is it" Henry demanded and Lady Bryan seemed to be out of words

"Well" Henry said getting impatient

"It seems the Lady Mary fell into the river and drowned" Henry's eyes widened

"My Mary" Henry asked. The word feeling foreign to him as he has not said her name in so long

"Yes, but I have ordered for the physician, your Majesty should not concern himself with it" She said

Henry frowned at what she said, his temper rising

"Not concern myself! She's my daughter!" He yelled storming out of the room. Leaving Elizabeth and Edward confused and a bit scared. Lady Bryan quickly ordered for them to be taken to their rooms

O

Henry walked to the doors when he saw a stable man carrying a limp Mary. At first Henry could not recognize her. She had grown so much since the last time he saw her, only she was so skinny and pale

Henry rushed towards her taking her in his arms. Getting a good look at her face, he saw it really was his Mary. He felt so many emotions build up inside him as he looked at his almost lifeless daughter.

Why was this the first time he saw her in three years? Why had he not come to see her when her mother died? What if she died now?

Henry was led to Mary rooms and he frowned at the size of the small room as he placed her in her bed. The physician immediately began work on her and Henry watched from the doorway as they dried off his daughter and wrap her in blankets to keep her warm.

"She would be fine your majesty, she was lucky she was found on time, All she need is rest" He said and Henry nodded as he left the room.

Once Mary was comfortable Henry asked everyone to leave, He went to sit by the edge of the bed, taking her hands in his

"You are strong like your mother" He whispered holding her hand tighter. Mary stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. She felt like she was not seeing right because she was looking at her father looking at her as If he cared

"Papa?" She questioned, her voice hoarse

"I'm here my pearl" He said kissing her hand. Mary smiled. She was dreaming. She was in a world where her father actually cared for her. With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again

J

J

By the time Henry got back to court it was late, Anne was worried he had stopped at some whore house on his way back and immediately he entered her rooms that she lashed out at him

"How dare you come seeking my bed after spending the day with Whores?" She yelled

Henry was taken back for a second, but immediately anger fueled him and he grabbed the Queen by the wrist

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, I am your king, your Sovereign, You don't question my whereabouts or assume the things I have done" He yelled at her

Anne saw he was not in a very good mood and she backed down

"I'm sorry your majesty, I've just been worried" Anne said calming down and Henry did the same thing too, but he was still in a bad mood

"I went to visit our children" He said and Anne smiled

"And how are they?" Anne asked

"Well" Henry answered his thoughts faraway. Anne could tell something was on his mind

"Is there anything else, Henry" She asked

"Mary had an accident today" Henry said and Anne scrolled

"She's my daughter Anne and she nearly died today, I hated leaving her when she was in such a fragile state" He was really upset about it

"Did the doctors say she would be alright" Anne said not really caring what happened to the lady Mary

"Yes"

"Then we have no problem" Anne said smiling at Henry. She went over to him and kissed his cheek, trying to change his sour mood. Knowing Henry it worked and he was lost in the passion with his wife. It was not until later when they both were laying in bed breathless that Henry decided

"I want Mary to come to court" He announced

Anne looked at him in shock

"She has not signed the oath yet" She said sitting up as fast as she could

"I know, but she is my daughter Anne, she has had a rough year with Catherine's passing and I have not really talked to her, perhaps I could convince her to sign it" he said. Anne did not like where this was going. Mary was going to find favor in Henry's eyes and if that was going to happen, if Mary was going to be roaming her court, Anne knew she had to keep her tamed and what better way to do that than a marriage. Indeed. She had the perfect Idea. Anne rested her head on Henry's chest, stocking his stomach lightly.

"How about a marriage" She said and she felt Henry tense a bit

"A marriage? He looked down at her curiously

"Yes, a husband would take her off your hands and I am sure he would also convince her to sign the oath. Perhaps if you marry her off to someone at court and not a prince, she would realize she really is no longer a princess"

Henry thought about it. Anne was right. A husband for Mary would make him feel less obligated to her. But who?  
>"Do you have anyone in mind?" Henry asked her and she smiled<p>

"Yes, my brother George, he is to marry Jane parker, but he detests her. I'm sure he would be much happier with the lady Mary" Anne heard Henry sigh and she grinned from ear to ear when she heard him say

"I'll think about it"

K

K

George stumbled out of the room he was just in. He had woken up in between two whore and he laughed when he saw his friend Thomas Wyatt lying in the corner. Clearly they had both drank out of their minds last night and It seemed George got lucky. He always did. Women always found him attractive and they were right, He too thought himself to be a very attractive man.

George went over to Thomas and tried to wake him up. It was in the early hours of the morning and if he did not get back to court and clean up before the Privy Council meeting, his father would have his head

"Thomas" He called trying to wake his friend up, but Thomas just stirred

George looked around and found a goblet that still had some wine inside and he picked it up and threw the contents in Thomas's face, waking him up in an instant

"What!"Thomas said getting up in a rush; not exactly sure he knew where he was

"Come, we must head back now" George said laughing at his friend

Thomas relaxed and picked up his coat from the floor

"How many were you with" Thomas asked George as they walked out of the whore house

"Two" He said proudly and Thomas chuckled

"I pity the woman that marries you" Thomas said meaning every bit of it

**Let me know what you think of this**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I own nothing**

Mary was told to stay in bed by the physician. She had been in her room away from everyone for the last two days and she liked it that way. Mary could not forgive herself for doing what she did; it was against everything she had been taught and everything she believed. What would her mother think of her?

Just the thought of her mother being disappointed in her made Mary come to tears. She liked it that she was to stay in her chambers; then she would not have to face anyone. They would not look at her and see she had not fallen in the river by accident, but she had jumped in to kill herself.

Mary was so deep in thought; she did not hear her chamber door open and close. She was still wondering what would have happened if she had not been rescued.

"Mary" She heard a familiar, yet strange voice say her name.

Mary looked up and to her surprise, she saw her father standing there. For a second she was shocked, but immediately she tried to get up, so she could greet him properly

"No, Mary sit" Henry said walking closer to her

"Thank you Your Majesty" Mary said settling back in her bed. Henry smiled lightly at her as he sat down on the side of the bed

"I see you have improved since the last time I was here" He said really taking in how much his daughter had grown in the last three years. Mary looked at him questionably

"You came to see me?" She asked him. Henry felt a bit sad at the surprise in her voice

"Yes, I was here two days ago" Mary remembered the dream she had; well she thought it was a dream, but it had really happened.

"Thank you" She said quietly and Henry smiled at her

"I want you to come to court, once the physician says you are up to it." Henry told her and Mary frowned a little. She had not signed the oath, why was he being nice to her?

"You are to be married" Henry continued and Mary's eyes widened

"Married?"

"Yes, to the Queens brother, George Boleyn" Henry said and Mary face turned pale

"Your majesty" She exclaimed, but Henry put up his hand, ordering her to be silent.

He was not being nice to her. Marry George Boleyn, why would her father do that to her? It was all that Anne's fault. Mary was sure of it; she was the one that probably put her father up to it

"You are to be married on the first day of December and that is my word on it. George Is a good man, he'll take good care of you"

Mary was not having any of it. She could not marry into the family that had ruined her life, she could not take their name, worst of all, and the king was marrying his own daughter to a common Viscount. What had she done to make her father hate her this much?

"Your Majesty, I beseech you reconsider this" Mary begged her father, as a tear escaped from her left eye

"Mary I am not doing this to hurt you, it is a good marriage, Now, do not make me angry. I say you are marrying George Boleyn and that is final" Henry told her and Mary said nothing, she just looked down at him

Henry got up from her bed and turned to leave, before he looked at her one more time

"I shall see you in time Mary" He said before he left

Mary fell back into her pillow. Things just seemed to get worst and worst for her.

K

K

George sat in his father's office feeling unsure again, as two pairs of eyes burned holes in his skin. He tried to think of everything he had done wrong today and he could find nothing, so that meant they had another mission for him.

George loved his family. Yes they were the most hated people in court, but that was only because they had the most favor. There was nothing to worry about; his sister was queen and his nephew the next king of England. Nothing to worry about, well except for the fact that he'll have to marry the annoying Jane Parker, everything else was sunny in his life.

George looked back at his father and uncle. Yes, the most ruthless and ambitious men that ever walked the face of the earth—they may have no heart, but George loved them, because without their efforts, they would not be where they were today, so with that, He tried hard to make his father proud by doing whatever it took to keep his family on top.

"Your betrothal to the lady Jane parker has been dissolved" His father was the first to speak.

George felt a smile come on his face

"Really, I don't have to marry that wench" Thomas Howard gave his Nephew a sharp look and George settled back down

"No, son, you are to marry the Lady Mary Tudor" Thomas Boleyn said and George's eyes widened

"The princess" He asked in shock

"She's not a princess" His uncle yelled

"Sorry your grace, it was a slip of tongue" George said. _The Kings daughter_. He thought; He didn't even know if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Yes, Your sister suggested it to the king, when he tried to bring her back to court, we fear she might start to receive the kings favor and I think it was a smart thing your sister did, suggesting a marriage with you to the king" George nodded. He could not argue with the King and Queen

"George, this is serious, this marriage is going to take work, you must keep her tamed" his uncle said

"Yes" His father agreed "Whether she consents or not, consummate the marriage"

George swallowed a little

"Force the king's daughter" He said a bit dazed

"She would be your wife and it is your right" His uncle said "Are we clear on the issue" He asked and George nodded

"Yes my lords" He said before leaving them trying to think of the pros and cons of the situation

Pros: His sister was Queen, his nephew is the next prince, now he was going to marry the king's daughter and have every right to order her around

Cons: Aside from being in a loveless marriage, the king would have his head if he did anything to make Mary angry

K

K

Three days later the Physician had agreed Mary was well, with that she was to leave for court by the next morning. She did not want to. She did not want to marry George Boleyn, she'd rather stay unmarried her whole life than marry George. She did not even know what he looked liked. The last time she was at court, she was eleven, maybe she had seen him once or twice, but he was not important to her, so she never really registered his face.

That was not important. His looks were the least of her concern; the main thing was that she'll have to be married to a Boleyn. That was all that mattered.

"My lady don't be so worried" One of the maid helping her pack said

"I hear the Viscount Rochford is a very handsome man. Only twenty two, his still young and close in age with you" Mary did not want to hear that

"All the same I wish not to marry him" She said and the maid just sighed. Obviously thinking, if she was to marry the Queens brother, she'll do it in a heartbeat.

"My lady Ambassador Chapuys is here" Another maid said and Mary smiled.

She got up from the chair she was sitting and left her Chamber to go greet him in the waiting room

"Ambassador" She said extending her hand for him to kiss

"My princess" He whispered so no one else heard. He was the only person that still called her by that title

"I heard you had an accident a few days ago, I am happy to see you are well" He said as they took a walk in the gardens

Mary cringed at the word 'accident', but she smiled at him none the less

"Thank you, I was…fortunate" She said

"I am also sorry to hear about your marriage to Boleyn, as you know there is nothing your cousin, the emperor can do, since your mother has passed and Boleyn has given the king a son, he has recognized her as England's new Queen"

Mary nodded "Is there no way out of this?" She asked

"He has offered to have you come to Spain and reside in his court, with your father's permission of course" Chapuys said and Mary sighed

"The king would never allow that" She said "It seems I am to become a Boleyn after all"

"Never stop fighting Princess" He said and Mary smiled at him weekly. If Anne had not had Edward, she might not have to marry George as there would still be hope of her becoming England's Heir again, but there was Edward and there was George and she was going to marry George Boleyn.

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

**I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes, I try to fix them, but there might be few I miss. I'm not perfect.**

**So let me know what you think anyways**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews**

Two days until her wedding day, Mary knelt down in front of the crucifix praying. In the silence of her small dark room, it was easy to hear her silent whispers and occasional sobs. Mary was asking God for a miracle, anything to stop the upcoming nuptials; she did not want to be married to this man. Since she had arrived at court three days ago, Mary had not laid eyes on George, but from the things the maids said, he was not a very nice person, nice to the ladies, but not to those against his family.

Mary did not know how he would treat her, but she knew she had to be strong, strong like her mother and her grandmother. She came from a line of strong women, yet sixteen year old Mary felt helpless as she prayed for any type of miracle.

She hated the Queen and she hated her father for making her marry this man. Mary stopped her crying and sat on the floor. The room she was given was small, the size of a room that belonged to a lady in waiting. Mary expected this. She had not signed the oath yet, so she was not expecting to be treated as the king's daughter. According to her father though, her wedding was to be a huge one, because she was marrying the Queens brother, he also mentioned the queen was nice enough to have her own dress maker make Mary's wedding dress. Mary remembered how hard it was for her to say thank you when her father had asked her to.

Mary got up from the floor and went sit in her bed; she knew she had to stop this attitude. Gone are the nights where she could cry herself to sleep and pray on her own now that she was marrying George. She knew that he did not approve of her religion, after all his sister was in full support of the new religion, But she would not let him get to her, she would keep practicing the religion she loved and had grown up with, George would probably try to take many things from her, but she won't let him take this, nothing else mattered.

K

K

George sat listening to the king; he was talking to him about his daughter. It was a day till his wedding and George still had not seen the Lady Mary, he knew she was in court, but he did not want to go visit her. He knew she hated him and he really did not think too much of her, so why concern himself with a visit.

"I know you have an appetite for women Rochford, we all do, but do keep it discreet. Mary might be a bastard, but she is still the kings daughter and I do not want you causing her pain" Henry warned him and George nodded

"I understand your majesty; you can trust me to take care of the lady Mary"

"I know I can, now go and enjoy your last night as a free man" Henry said laughing and George smiled

"Yes your majesty" He said bowing before leaving.

K

K

She could not sleep last night, she tried, but she could not. Today was the day that would change her life forever and Mary was nervous. She had come to a conclusion that she had to remain strong no matter what, but that did not mean she could not be nervous on her wedding day, the day she would probably hate for the rest of her life. Up until now she had not even thought of her wedding night. She knew she was not ready for what her husband would ask of her, and she hoped to God, he would listen to her when she told him she was not ready, but she could not be so sure he'll listen; he was a Boleyn after all.

"My lady you look beautiful" One of Anne's ladies said. All this while they had been dressing her for her big day and Mary was not paying attention. She looked in the mirror in front of her and she did look beautiful. She wore a long white dress with long narrow sleeves, it was fastened tighter than she usually wore her dresses- due to the lack of attention she paid while she was being dressed she failed to tell them not to tie her bodice to tight- Her hair was put up and was decorated with small flowers and the veil that covered her face went beautifully with her dress. She looked beautiful, but did not feel an inch of it.

Soon she was left alone and Mary sat nervously waiting her father to come and walk her down. The time had come to face her nightmare and still no miracle had occurred yet. Mary did not know when she had unconsciously gone to hold the cross that hung on her neck. She looked down at it and smiled; it was a present from her mother. Mary missed her mother and she knew she would never forgive the king for making her miss out on her final years. Something came to her mind as she looked at the cross, a word her mother had said so often

'God does his things for a reason'

Perhaps she was marrying George Boleyn for a reason, Mary did not know what sort of plan God had in mind, but she decided then and there to let things happen as they happened, keeping to the faith that God would come through for her one day.

K

K

George stood in front of the church, his father right beside him. Was he nervous? No, just curious. He wanted to know what his bride looked like; he wanted to know if, like her mother she would put up a fight. Would she respect him? Would he her? Would he ever come to love her? He did not know, but in time he would find out.

Just then the doors opened and the music began. George waited patiently to see her appear on his left side. After the priest asked who gave her away and the King answered, she finally stepped at his side and slowly George turned his head to take a look at her.

She was beautiful. Staring back at him were light blue eyes filled with an emotion he could not read. She turned away from him almost immediately and they both looked to the priest in front of them as the ceremony began

K

K

The Banquet was very lively. There was music, dancing and lot of food. Mary wasn't enjoying any of it, but she did not let it show. She put on a smile for everyone that talked to her and she spoke very nicely of George when asked about him, but she did not know him at all. They had said all but a few words to each other and that was when he asked her if she wanted more wine and she told him no, aside from that George had been with his friends the whole day and Mary just sat there looking on

"Are you happy lady Rochford" Mary heard someone speak to her, but it took her a minute to realize she was Lady Rochford

"Yes, I'm Happy" She told the blond haired girl talking to her

"I'm Mary Carey, George's sister" She said and Mary nodded. She knew her; she was her father's mistress before Anne came along. Mary smiled lightly at her

"It is nice to meet you" She said

"Lady Mary may I talk to you in private please" Lady Carey asked and Mary nodded. Not sure why, but she followed her into the hall anyways

"I understand why you would have ill feelings towards me and my family and I must tell you I am sorry for all I have done" Mary said clearly meaning when she was Henry's mistress

"You're forgiven Lady Mary, but it does not make me hate this marriage any less" Mary said and Lady Carey smiled a little

"George is a good man, he's just" Mary paused for a second "He is very much like my father, but thank God he has a heart somewhere in his body. He might seem harsh at first, but I promise, he is probably just following orders" she said and Mary didn't say anything for a while

"Thank you for speaking with me Lady Carey, but I must head back inside now" Mary said getting up

"It was nice talking to you too Lady Rochford" Mary smiled weakly at her before going back into the banquet hall.

Before she got to her seat, she felt someone grab her wrist, she was about to protest when she saw who it was. George.

"Dance with me wife" He did not ask her

Mary wanted to tell him no, but she was already being dragged to the middle of the floor. Reluctantly she joined the line and curtsied and the music started

"I did not want to dance" She said as she came closer to George before he went around someone else

"I did and you're my wife, I must have my first dance with you" He said once they were close again

"I am your wife only in name and I wish for it to remain that way" Mary said looking at him firmly and he just chuckled which made her blood boil. This was the most they had talked and he was already getting on her nerves

"I demand to know what's funny" She asked him

"You are, my Lady" He said before moving away from her. Mary had had enough of him, she refused to look him in the eye the rest of the dance and she did not care what others thought.

K

That night with the help of a few maids Mary was taken out of her dress, bathed and put into fresh white chemise. Her heart was beating ten times faster and all the little. She did not want to consummate her marriage, the thought of sleeping with the enemy made her cringe. She had to find a way out of it, but with the man she married, she did not know what to do.

The doors opened and George came in wearing his nightclothes as well. He was followed by the priest and his friend Thomas Wyatt

The Priest blessed the bed and the whole time he was praying, George just kept looking at Mary, he had that smirk on his face and Mary wanted to slap him

Once the priest had blessed the bed, everyone left. Lady Mary Carey was the last to leave

"All will be well" She told Mary holding her hands for support. It was almost as if Lady Carey knew something and was not telling Mary

She then turned to her brother and gave him a knowing look before bowing her head slightly and leaving the room. It was only them now.

"I wish to stay chaste. I give you permission to have your Mistresses, as many as you like I do not care, just leave me alone" Mary told him, her voice firm and strong

George laughed "You are my wife, you don't give me permission; I give you permission" He told her, his voice equally firm. Mary took a step back as she saw George come close to her "And as your husband I deserve my conjugal rights" He said grabbing her by the waist. Fear rushed up Mary's spine as she tried to push him, but he was way stronger. George forcefully kissed her pushing her on the bed, pinning her down; he straddled her, making sure she was unable to move. Mary tried her best to get herself free, but it was no use. George took off his night shirt and raised her chemise above her waist

"I would have you and have my mistresses"

K

K

**That's it; let me know what you think?**

**George is an a** huh? Hopefully we can change him**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to start off in Mary's POV, just so that you know what she's thinking. I'll change back after**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them**

**Mary's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed looking out the window, it was about to be dawn and the whole night I had not slept, I just kept looking. My eyes were tired of producing tears and they were too painful to close, so I just stared. At first he had been rough with me and later he had been gentle. I remembered Lady Bryan saying the first time was always painful and the fact that I did not want to give myself to him only made it more painful.

I hated him. It was as simple as that. I hated the man that slept beside me and I could not understand what sort of plan God had for me, because so far all I got pain, pain and more pain.

We were to go to Grimston Manor today and I thought it a good thing. First, I would be away from court and secondly, while I remained there George would be here.

I heard him move and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I felt him come closer and I figured he was checking to see if I was still sleeping. I made no movement and stayed still. I heard him sigh before he got off the bed and I heard a door open and close

I opened my eyes and saw he had gone somewhere and I really didn't care. Soon the door opened again and my eyes closed immediately

"My lady" It wasn't him, but one of the maids

I opened my eyes and looked at her

"The Viscount has ordered me to help you get ready; he says you are to leave for Grimston at seven"

I nodded and got up so I could have a bath and got ready for the long journey. I wore my red traveling dress with gold embroidering. It was a very simple dress, one I had made by myself. My hair was put half up and I let the rest fall over my shoulders. I was seated for breakfast when George walked in. He didn't say anything as he sat at the other end of the table and I didn't say anything either, I didn't even look at him. I hated him and seeing him made me hate him more.

"It won't happen again" I heard his voice. It was low and it was as if he actually meant it

I looked up at him and he was looking at me with a face I could not read. It didn't change anything. I still hated him.

"I hate you" I told him simply, looking him dead in the eye. It didn't seem to make a difference; he looked at me the same way

"I do not care if you hate me or not, but I am your Husband and you must get it into your little head that I am in change, not you, you are not a little princess anymore Mary, you are my wife"

I said nothing. He was right I was his wife, and not only in name, nothing I did or he did could change that and I was cursed to forever be George Boleyn's wife. I hated my life.

End of POV

The ride to Grimston was long and boring. Mary sat alone in the carriage, looking out at the greens that passed by as the carriage moved forward. George was on horseback and Mary liked it that way, she would rather be bored in the carriage than be bored and have him sit beside her. It was not long until she finally slept, filling in for the lack of sleep she got the night before.

Soon they stopped for a break. George got off his horse and opened the carriage door, only to see Mary fat asleep. He was not surprised, she had not slept the night before and he knew it because he woke up a couple times hearing her quiet sobs. George did not like that he had to be harsh with her all the time, but was important he let her know who was in charge, she was the daughter of her mother, strong and always spoke her mind, and who could forget the Tudor temper she had.

He had followed his father's instruction and consummated the marriage and that was all was asked of him, Mary did not want him and he did not plan on being with her again. George closed the carriage door and left her to sleep. Once the horses where rested they began their journey again, it was not long now just two more hours.

Mary woke up when they finally arrived Grimston. George was the one to open the carriage door and he held his hand out to help her down. Mary wanted to ignore him and pretend he was not there. She held on to the edge of the door and stepped on the stool that had been placed on the floor, but in the process of jumping down; she tripped and fell into the arms of her husband

Mary looked up at him embarrassed and he looked at her a bit annoyed "Next time, take my hand" He said before he let her stand on her own. Mary looked away from him and at the house in front of them. It was beautiful, certainly not has huge as the castles she had been used to, but it was beautiful, it had a country style to it and the garden was well arranged, Mary could see herself do some work there when the season came.

George walked ahead into the Manor and Mary followed close behind, upon entering they were greeted by their maids and cooks. Mary took down all their names and came to the conclusion that she liked them, they seemed polite and she saw herself running the manor with no problem.

George then led them to their chamber, it was quite large with nice furnishing, there was a view of trees outside the window and Mary could see a stream not too far away. She turned around and saw George looking at her

"What?" She asked him

"What do you think of it" George asked her with his same expressionless face. Mary did not understand him, he was either annoying her with his smirk and stupid remarks, or he was staring at her with unreadable eyes.

"It is nice" Mary said turning back to look out the window " At least something good came out of this marriage" She said looking back at him and she saw his eye darken a bit

"You should rest, it has been a long day" He said turning to leave

"Where are you going?" Mary asked him not really caring, she didn't want him to stay, she just wanted to know where he'll go

"It is none of your business wife" He said smirking a bit before he left her alone.

If it wasn't for the peace and quiet and alone time she was getting, Mary would have let his answer bother her, but she didn't and she changed from her travel dress, into something lighter before climbing onto the bed to rest.

She woke up around seven thirty in the evening, George was still not back, she didn't worry, she had her dinner and after that she went around her new house, keeping in mind where the other rooms were, by the time Mary returned to her chambers she had acquainted herself with her maids and she could already tell her favorites.

Mary took out her rosary and began to say her prayers before she went to bed. She was half way through when she heard the door open and slam shut

"What do you think you are doing?" She heard George's voice yell. Mary ignored him and finished her prayers before she looked up at him. He had a cold look in his eyes and it scared Mary the moment her determined eyes met them. She was not going to back down or weaken for him, not when it came to this

"In case you did not see Husband, I was praying" she said getting up to face him

"I saw and you know very well that sort of thing is not permitted in this house!" He yelled. If there was anything George was more passionate about, it was the reformation of the church. It was him who even gave Anne the idea to talk to the king about breaking it off with the Catholic Church.

"Because I married you did not mean I agreed to damn my soul and become a heretic" George wanted to slap her that instant, but he didn't, instead he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her closer to him

"You will sign that oath Mary, No matter what it takes me I will make you convert" He told her in a low voice

"You can try everything husband, I do not care, you will not change me, I will remain a faithful Catholic till the day I die"

George stared at her coldly

"Hopefully it will not be soon" He said pushing her on the bed before he turned on his heels and left

Mary sat up and looked at the door George just walked trough. She knew what he meant by that. Her father was already putting people that refused to sign the oath in the towers and she knew their punishment was death. She shook her head, her father would not kill her, she was sure of it. Mary got up and went to her side of the bed and lay down, holding on tightly to the rosary in her hands.

When George had come near her, he smelled of lavender; clearly he had been with another woman. Mary did not care, or did she? She did not know, she would not confront him about it, she was sure of that. Even though she had told him he could have all the mistresses he wanted, it still stung a bit knowing her husband was seeking the bed of other women. Growing up, she knew of what her father did to her mother and she knew how unhappy it made her. Mary had always hoped she'll marry someone that would not treat her that way, because no matter how much of a strong front her mother put, she could see the hurt in her eyes and Mary did not want that in her marriage, But that was exactly how things had turned out for her, even for the worse, at least there had been a time when her parents loved each other, that would never happen for her.

By the time George returned Mary was fast asleep, he changed into his night cloths and he climbed into bed too. He did not like this marriage anymore than she did, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for his family. George sighed when he thought about the many things he had sacrificed for his family, the things they had done to get to the top. He realized how unhappy it made him to be married to someone he did not love, what about his sister Mary, she had sacrificed her body on countless occasions so that her family could get an advancement. George was not complaining, he liked all that he gained from it, he was close to the king and was trusted by him to go important trips to France, his sister was Queen and the royal children his nephew and niece. He could not really complain, but at the same time, he was not happy.

**That's it for now let me know what you think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated**

**AN: Just wanted to make it clear, Mary is sixteen not fourteen and George is twenty two**

Days had passed and Mary was really taking a liking to Grimston. George had returned to court and that made her a lot happier. Mary spent the first week redecorating the house; She got new curtains for her room, a new bed spread, with the help of male servants, furnishes where moved to different places, Mary made sure the floors were scrubbed thoroughly and the house kept neat. Everything was to her liking and she really liked being in charge of her own household, it brought back a little bit of the feeling she got of being in charge as a princess. The rest of the time Mary sewed cloths for the poor in her area and she also mended a few of George's shirts that he had tossed aside. Other times she took long walks and when it was too cold she would stay in and read beside the fire.

On this day in particular Mary sat outside, she had been there for a while and though her face and fingers were numb, she did not want to return just yet, she was enjoying the peace and quiet of outside, for the first time in a long time her head was clear and she just wanted to forget about everything upside down in her life.

"Mary!" Georges loud voice startled her "What are you doing, are you trying to kill yourself, look at you, you are freezing" Mary did not even get a chance to respond. She had already been dragged inside before her mind could form words. Finally George let go of her wrist when they were in the sitting room standing in front of the fire

"Why did you do that" Mary yelled finding her words again

"You could have frozen to death Mary" George told her. He was not yelling, his voice was just loud and it seemed like he actually cared. Mary did not respond to that, the idea or mention of 'killing herself' always made her feel uneasy and she wanted to drop the subject

"Why are you back at Grimston? I thought I was to come meet you at court" Mary asked. He had really startled her when he came because she was not expecting him at all, she was to leave Grimston in two days and join him and the rest of the court for the Christmas pageant.

"I came back so I could accompany you" That wasn't it and Mary knew that was not a good enough explanation, for some other husbands; maybe, but for hers, no way

"And why would you do that?" Mary asked him eyeing him a bit suspiciously

"Because I am your husband, Mary" George responded not liking the interrogation, but he seemed a tiny bit amused at the way Mary was looking at him

"That's not a good enough reason" Mary told him refusing to back down. George chuckled

"Well, it's the only reason you are going to get for now, Mary" George said leaving the room so he could change from his riding cloths

"So there is a reason" Mary said folding her arms. George just smiled and shook his head finally leaving the sitting room. Mary sighed deeply and sat on the chair that was beside her. She felt angry again and it was sad to know her peaceful days were over.

K

K

George lay awake in bed, he had to tell Mary something important and he had come back to tell her on his own, so she would not have to find out from the gossipers at court. He did not know how she would take the news, but he thought since they were not really in love, she would be okay with it, but that was just his wish, His father and mother were not okay with it, Mary was indifferent and Anne had given her solution, like she always did even if he did not need her help. George looked at Mary, she was facing the other side; they always slept with their backs against each other. George knew she was still awake and he decided he would tell her now.

"Mary" George said sitting up in bed

"What is it" Mary did not change her position

"I need to speak with you about something, you had better sit up for it" George told her

Mary sighed a bit

"I'm fine this way, just tell me" George could tell by her voice she was a bit sleepy and probably had no real interest in what he had to say

"My mistress is with child" George said and Mary's sleepy eyes shot open. She did not turn over to look at him and she did not say a word. George thought he should keep talking

"it was before our marriage, she is already four months she would be coming back with us after the new year to have the child here and afterwards when it is born she is being taken to France by her father"

"And the child?" Mary asked still in her original sleeping position. George looked at her trying to decipher what she was feeling

"I do not know, Anne might send it to a different household" Mary frowned a bit

"Why? Why can't it stay it us?" She asked him

"She says you cannot have a hand in raising the child because you have not sighed the oath yet" Mary looked at him for the first time, he had a blank expression on his face

"And you?" She asked him

"I do not know" He said and Mary nodded looking away again

It was quite for a few minutes and George looked at Mary expecting her to say anything, but when she didn't he lay back down and closed his eyes. Mary on the other hand was staring in space. She had not really thought about kids, she had always wanted them, but never thought about them in this marriage. Mary slowly put a hand on her stomach. What if she had conceived the night of her wedding? She did not know, she felt the same, nothing different. Would she happy or sad with a Boleyn child? She did not know; she would have to wait and see.

K

K

They arrived at court at a good hour, Mary had to endure all of George's ordering and snapping at the horse men, for the long journey, but she survived it. Besides she was not truly in the mood for George and she was glad, he was not bothering her. The two had just come to know what and what not to say to each other, it did not stop their usual arguments about religion, that was an everyday thing in their household, but other than that, they were civil to one another, George kept his distance and when he did anything to annoy Mary, she had no problem giving him a piece of her mind

But not today, today was the sixteenth of December, the day that was to be Mary's mother's birthday. The last time she had come to court to celebrate it with her, she was twelve and that was when things were still good for her family; her father still loved her mother and he was okay with the idea of Mary becoming queen someday. It seemed like thousands of years ago though, because everything around her had changed for the worst, her father was a completely different man- or it could just be she was too young to see him for who he truly was. She hated the woman who called herself queen; she was now her sister in law, her mother gone and out of her life. Mary waned to cry many times, but she held it all in.

George noticed something was off today with Mary, so he decided not to aggravate her, He was not sure what it was that had her upset and the only reason that came to his mind was his pregnant mistress. George liked to think that was not it. Mary did not care that much about; it had to be something bigger than that

When they arrived at court, the two were immediately lead to see the King and Queen. The herald walked in first to announce the arrival of the Viscount and Lady Rochford and Both George and Mary walked into the Queens chambers. George bowed deeply to both Kind and Queen and Mary curtsied

"Welcome back Rochford, I see you are taking care of my Mary" Henry said looking at Mary and George smiled.

"Perhaps you underestimate Mary a bit your Majesty, she is very good at caring for herself" George said and Henry laughed. Mary was in a bad mood, but she smiled a bit when George said that, because in all honesty, she was taking care of herself and she appreciated his honesty

"And you Mary how do you enjoy Grimston?" Henry asked her and She smiled

"It is very nice, thank you Your Majesty" Henry smiled at her. He was really happy he had made her someone else's burden, now all she had to do was sign the oath, so she could come to court as she pleased and receive all the treatments a kings daughter should

"Lady Boleyn, now that you have settled in at the manor, do you not think it is time to sign that oath and recognize me as Queen" Anne spoke up

Mary glared at her, she had been avoiding her the whole time, not wanting to deal with the woman, but if she wanted a fight, Mary was ready

"I do not have any intention of signing the oath and you are not Queen because at the time of your marriage to my father, my mother was still alive and well"

"Is that the new argument you are raising?" Anne asked her annoyed

"Tis not an argument, just a fact" Mar said

Anne was shocked by her response and she stood up revealing the roundness of her stomach, she was pregnant

"How dare you say such things in front of the King to me? I am your Queen Mary and whether you are my brother's wife or not, you can be tried for treason" Anne yelled at her. Henry tried to calm Anne down for the child she was carrying

"Say something Henry!" Anne yelled "She has just called our Edward and the son I am carrying illegitimate" Anne yelled and that got Henry angry

"You will apologize to Anne, Mary" He yelled "Because I have showed you favor does not give you the right, you are yet to sign the oath and nothing is stopping me from sending you away like the others, I would not have this anymore!" He yelled and Mary felt her throat tighten. Did he just say he would send her away? She could not believe this; he was ready to get rid of her for Anne's pleasure just as he had gotten rid of her mother.

Mary saw Anne smile with satisfaction and she tried hard to hold all the feelings she had bottled up. Henry dismissed her and Mary curtsied quickly and turned and left.

George looked up at the King and He looked back at him. Henry did not mean it when he said he would send her away, he could never do that to Mary. Henry could not sit still anymore, so he got up and left, Leaving George and Anne alone

"And that is how to handle her" Anne said "She should have signed that oath by now George, what are you doing with her, we gave you specific instructions and you have failed to carry out anything" Anne yelled at him

"Anne calm down for the child" George said "I am trying to get her to sign the oath, but Mary is very passionate about her religion. I cannot have her sign or get her on our side, when you keep treating her the way you do, she only hates us more"

"I do not care if she hates us George, I want her to recognize me as Queen, I want her to fear her Queen" Anne said

"It won't happen if things continue this way" George said. He bowed and left the room going to find Mary

K

George opened the door to their bed chambers and he saw Mary sitting on a chair crying. He felt bad for her. George walked towards her and looked at her not sure what to do

"Mary" He said quietly as he bent down to her level

"Today was supposed to be her birthday" She cried and George knew what she was talking about. Though he hesitated, he slowly put his hand on her back to help calm her down

"You ruined everything for me" She said "Because of you everything I ever knew has been taken away" George knew she did not mean only him; she meant him and his family, the most ambitious people in the world. George looked at her; indeed he had caused this, he and his family, they had worked together to hurt his wife

"Your father did not mean what he said" George said

Mary looked at him as if he was crazy "If he could get rid of my mother and have people like Bishop Fisher, Thomas More, and Cardinal Wolsey gone, he can very well have me gone too, your sister just has to snap her fingers and he complies" She put her face in her palms and George did not know what to do, so he hugged her and surprisingly enough Mary didn't pull out, she just placed her head on his chest and cried.

After a while Mary had fallen asleep on him, so George carried her and placed her in bed to rest, he knew it would be better he did not wake her up for the banquet. He got dressed and left Mary to sleep.

At the banquet everything seemed normal, George was happy to be in the midst of his friends again, but he did not feel right leaving Mary. He did not love her, but he had found a new respect for her, she was strong and driven young woman and no matter how many rough turns she had taken, she was only stronger. George admired her for that and he was willing to call a truce between them. They could have a civil and respectful marriage; he was willing to do that, no matter what his family thought

The king called him to inquire about Mary and he told him she was not well. George saw how his eyes darkened, but Henry did not say anything. George retired early, and went to his bedchambers. Mary was awake now and he was sitting up reading when he came in

"How was the banquet" She asked him and he shrugged

"The same old thing" He said. He could tell something was bothering her

"What is it" He asked her taking off his cloths so he could change into his night cloths

"I don't usually act like the way I did today and I would appreciate it if it were not mentioned anymore" Mary said and George smiled

"I understand" He said and Mary was a bit surprised he did. George got into bed and he looked at her

"I'm sorry" He said and Mary looked at him curiously

"For what exactly?" She asked him

"Everything, Anne, your mother, your father; I'm sorry you had to marry me and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I had no right and it was the most selfish thing I have ever done and I'm truly sorry"

Mary looked at him for a few seconds and she nodded her head "Aside for your sister and my Father, all is forgiven" She said and he smiled a bit

"Thank you" he said and Mary nodded. She got into bed and turned to her side to sleep and before she was too comfortable, she felt someone's hand on her midsection and she turned to look at him ready to question his motives, but George was already asleep. Mary turned around and made herself comfortable with his arms around her before finally falling asleep.

**So….what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am deeply grateful for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you**

January 1534

It was a quiet ride back to Grimston. Mary sat quietly looking out the window as the country slowly went past them. Occasionally she would look up at the woman in front of her and wonder what she was thinking or what she could say to make her not feel awkward. Margaret Collins was very beautiful; she had thick blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was older than Mary, about nineteen and she had a very good shaped. Mary could see why George liked her, according to people at court, if it wasn't for his betrothal to Jane Parker, George would have asked for Margaret's hand. Mary did not like how nervous Margaret looked, she must have been ridiculed by everyone already and she was probably expecting Mary to hate her too, but Mary wasn't going to do that. Yes, it was quite sad to think her husband's first child would be from his mistress, but that was not a huge concern of hers, it was not like they was trying to get pregnant anyways.

"What does it feel like?" Mary asked Margaret, who looked up at her a bit nervous

"My lady?" She asked not hearing her question

"The child, what does it feel like being with child?" Mary asked and Margaret smiled

"I can't explain it; I guess I can say it feels natural, like it was meant to be"

Mary smiled weakly. She knew she wasn't pregnant for she had gotten her courses for this month. It was when she realized she was not with child that she realized how much she had hoped to be with child. The thought of being a mother pleased her greatly; the only problem was how to become with child. She got along well with George now, but she was not ready to know him that way again, so for now, she was okay with not having children, perhaps in the future she would be ready.

"I just want to let you know that I am not angry. My husband seems to be happy about the child and I'm happy too" Mary said and Margaret smiled a little

"Thank you my lady" She said looking down. Mary knew what was bothering her. The fact that she had to give up her baby

"We would always write to you and send you portraits" She said and Margaret shook her head

"I do not wish to know about it, letters and portraits would only make it harder to move on" She said "My father wants me to marry well in France and he wants the child forgotten" Mary understood and she dropped the subject.

K

K

February 1534

A month had gone by since they arrived at Grimston. Margaret was now in her sixth month and she did not do a lot of walking around. Mary visited regularly and they would talk about a lot of things and sew cloths for the baby. George was at court, so it was just them. Winter would soon be over and for that Mary was grateful, she could not wait till the spring time so she could begin work on her garden and also the baby was due in May and everyone was excited for the birth. Mary was in her bed putting the finishing touches to one of George's shirt when her door opened

"You're back" Mary said as George walked into their room. He smiled weakly at her, and Mary could tell something was wrong with him the moment her crashed on his side of the bed.

"What happened, is everything alright at court" She asked him and George sighed and turned his head towards her

"Anne lost the baby" He said and Mary was shocked. As much as she hated Anne Boleyn, she did not ever like to hear that a woman lost her child

"I'm sorry, I'm sure next time-"She said but he cut her off

"This is the second time since Edward was born, Father is very upset with her and the king is too, in fact they say he has been seen in the company of Jane Seymour" George's voice was bitter and Mary was not shocked to hear her father had a new mistress. That she did not feel bad about, it was just karma

"I'm sure your sister would be fine, she has given the king what he wants already" Mary said and George looked at her and saw the sad expression on her face. Her mother was not able to give the king a son and that was why she was here. George sat up and put his arms around her shoulders

"How have you been?" He asked her dropping the subject as Mary put her head on his shoulder. They were now comfortable with one another, they still had their usual arguments, but there was respect in their relationship and they were both happy with that, they wanted to get along and hopefully, just hopefully something would come out of it

"I've been well, Margaret felt the child move" She told him and he smiled. The thought of his child being healthy pleased him

"Mary"

"Yes"

"When do you think you'll be ready to have children" he asked her and Mary tensed up a bit. She was quiet for a few minutes

"I don't know George" she answered looking up at him and he nodded

"We should sleep now" he said lying back down and Mary put away the shirt she was sewing before she got back in bed. George put his arms around her and Mary soon heard his soft snoring, he was fast asleep. She saw the disappointment on his face; his father was probably pressuring him to get her with child already. Mary turned around and looked at him. This was the same man she hated two months ago, now he was…she did not know what she felt for him, she liked him as a person, he was actually a smart and witty person. He too could be strong headed when it came to discussing his beliefs and Mary found herself liking the fact that he won't back down the same way she wouldn't. He was defiantly a handsome man and he was well built.

George opened his eyes and saw Mary looking at him. He smiled weakly at her

"What's wrong" He whispered

"Nothing" She said and George smirked

"Then why were you looking at me?" He asked her and Mary smiled a bit embarrassed

"I was thinking about something" She said "I was wondering if I could adopt Margaret's child, so it would live with us and not have to be sent away" Mary said

"I'll love that, but Anne" George said

"I will speak to my father about it, I'm sure I can come to a compromise with him" She said and George smiled

"Thank you Mary" She said pulling her closer and kissing her head. Mary smiled.

"You're welcome"

K

K

"Wake up Mary" George said tapping his wife's shoulders. Mary slowly opened her eyes and she saw George looking at her with a small smile. It had been five days since she talked to George about the adoption of his illegitimate child and she had sent a letter to her father asking him to grant her permission to adopt the baby

"Happy birthday wife" George said and Mary laughed. She had completely forgotten what today was

"Thank you…Husband" She said and George had to laugh. Mary never called him that

"Oh stop it or shall never say it again" She said smiling, his laugh was contagious.

"Forgive me, it would be a shame not to hear it again" He said as he gave a letter that had the kings seal on it

"I think it is the reply to the letter I sent him about the adoption" Mary said as she quickly opened it and read over it. She did not look too happy when she was done

"What did he say?" George asked

"He said I must sign the act of succession, officially proclaiming myself as a bastard and my parents marriage invalid before I can adopt the child" George frowned a bit. He knew his wife won't sign the act.

"How could he do this to me?" Mary said angered by her father's written words. George was not feeling sorry for her, he was angry at her

"Why won't you just sign the damn document Mary" He yelled "Is it not clear, you are not a princess anymore no matter how much you try to be brave and not sign, nothing would change" George sighed and calmed his voice down

"Even if you were still a princess, Edward would still become king and you can't marry any prince anymore because you are married to me. you are my wife Mary and you need to focus on being my wife and the mother of my children" He said was expecting Mary to say something back, but she was quiet, she looked back down at the letter in her hands and she looked back at him

"It really is over isn't it, the daughter of the king and queen of England tossed aside, just like that" George sat down beside her and put his arms around her shoulder

"Your father is a very malleable man, who knows, he can might put you back in the succession line, But that's not important Mary, You have to make the most of your life now and whatever happens happens, but I promise you this, I won't let anything bad happen to you" He said and Mary smiled at him

"I won't let anything bad happened to you too" She joked and George laughed

"I believe you" He said "Now how about you open your birthday gift" George said giving her a velvet cloth that covered up some type of jewelry

"I can't believe you got me something" Mary said as she opened it. Inside was a pearl necklace that had a gold M as a pendant. Mary had seen this kind of necklace before on Anne, only hers was a B

"It's lovely" She said as she picked it up

"I thought you might not like the B since Anne had the same one and you and I both know you don't like to be recognized as a Boleyn, so I got you this" Mary smiled at him

"Put it on me" She said giving him the necklace as she held her hair up so he could tie it around her neck

"It's beautiful, thank you George" She said looking down at it

"You're welcome" George said looking at her. She was very beautiful and the necklace made no difference, for she did not need it. Now that she was not a princess, Mary did not wear too much jewelry and without them George thought his wife was still beautiful. The way her eyes shined when she wanted to speak her mind, he loved how her hair fell over her shoulders, he loved how she walked, like the princess she was brought up to be, he loved the way her mount twisted when he got her angry and his favorite was her smile.

"I'm going to sign it" Mary informed him bringing him back from his daze

George smiled "I shall let the king know immediately" he got up heading to the door

"George" Mary called and he turned to look at her

"While you write to the king could you write to your sister Mary as well, I think it is time I became friendly with another Boleyn" She said and George smiled

"I would do just that" George said before he left and Mary sighed falling back on her pillow. George was right, she had to stop living in the past and she had to focus on her life now, nothing remained the same, Things could always change.

**So…what do you think, are they making good progress?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you reviewers, I am very grateful**

By the end of the week Henry sent for Mary to come to court so she could sign the act of succession documents. Mary and George left Grimston for Whitehall by dawn on the twenty eighth. For the first time, Mary decided to ride on horseback with her husband. She could either admit to regretting the decision or not.

George was making jokes the whole way and just being silly, sometimes he teased Mary about the way she rode her horse like a lady. Mary would have found it insulting if it were any other person, but it wasn't and she found herself laughing all the way on what used to be a long boring journey.

When they arrived at court, they both changed out of their riding cloths and where lead to the Kings private office. After showing respect to the King and Queen, Mary was lead to the desk that had the parchments laid out on top of it. Slowly reading over it, Mary picked up a quill and looked up at George who was standing in the corner smiling at her encouragingly

With a deep breath Mary signed her name on the document. Cromwell read her the words she had expected to hear

'You now recognize that your parents marriage was unlawful; therefore making you a bastard-" Cromwell went on to say only the children born of Anne would be in the line of Succession and as much as it hurt her to hear everything, she knew she had done the right thing.

Eventually everyone left the kings office and Mary, George, Henry, and Anne were in the Queens chambers having supper

"I am glad you have decided to accept your title Mary, but you cannot get full recognition from me, until you sign the act of supremacy" Henry said

"With all due respect your Majesty, I do not see myself signing that document" Mary said

"You will Mary, I assure you, you will" Henry said and it took a lot for Mary to bite her tongue and say noting to him

"Now that you plan on adopting my brother's child, when is it that you plan on giving him legitimate children? " Anne asked Mary

"In God's time I will have children" Mary told her, Looking her straight in the eyes, her voice firm. George smirked a tiny bit; Mary could always stand up for herself

"Well, I hope for the sake of my brother, you are nothing like your mother in the aspect of child bearing" Anne said and Mary could not believe what she just heard

"Anne!" George yelled and she looked at him with a frown on her face. Mary was lost for words, she did not want to be here anymore, she hated coming to court and she hated this woman with all her heart

"Your one to talk" Henry said. Anne's Head snapped towards him

"How can you say that Henry, I have done more than that woman could ever do?" Anne yelled "If it wasn't for that wench Jane Seymour I would still be with child right now"

"Do not bring Jane into this, she is the sweetest creature God has ever created" Henry said raising his voice

"You call a whore that is trying to steal another woman's husband sweet!" Anne was beyond angry

"Anne calm down" George said

"Oh shut up George" She yelled, she got up and left the table and went into her inner chambers, slamming the doors behind her.

Mary got up too and curtsied to the king and left to her own chambers. George expected the King to go in after Anne, like he always used to do when they had a fight, but he didn't, Henry got up and left without saying a word to him.

They were losing favor and George could see it. He got up from his chair and went to Anne's bed chambers. When he entered he saw her pacing the room

"Anne" He said

"Don't Anne me George, How could you?" She yelled

"How could I what?" George asked confused

"You have fallen for her George, you were not supposed to. You have gone soft" She yelled at him

"I have not fallen for anyone, Mary is my wife and I think she deserves some respect Anne" He said

"I can't believe you have fallen in love with my enemy" George rolled his eyes

"What is this really about Anne" He asked knowing it was not Mary that was making her act like this

Anne stopped pacing around and she sat on a chair and started to cry. George walked toward his sister and sat on the arm of the chair trying to make her calm down

"The baby was deformed and because of that people are calling me a witch" Anne sobbed

"Anne, it was premature that's all, do not let those people get to you, they would get over it" George told her

"I have given him a son, George, he has Edward, why does he still treat me like this, why?" fresh tears came to her eyes and George brought his sister into a hug

"The king is just upset about the loss of the baby, he would soon get over it, do not worry about the Seymour's, the King would never leave you for Jane, like you said you have Edward"

"I know, but I need another son to save me" Anne said

"In God's time, the son would come" George told her. Anne rolled her eyes

"Mary has influenced you too much" Anne said and George chuckled

"I like to think I have done the same to her too" He said

"If you have I highly doubt she would let it be known" George smiled, it was true, that was how Mary was

K

K

George walked into his chambers and saw Mary praying. On a regular day he would say something, but he knew better. Anne had already put Mary in a bad mood; he did not want to push anything. He changed into his night cloths and he climbed the bed, When Mary was done she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't bark" Mary said taking off her robe before she got into her side of the bed

"I didn't feel like it" He said wrapping his arms around her, so that her back was resting on his chest

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear

"I'm fine" She said "I don't let anything she says bother me"

"I know you don't, you are the strongest woman I know" George said and Mary turned over to look at him

"Can I tell you a secret" He whispered and Mary nodded

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on" he said

"Even after the way I glared at you?" Mary asked smiling

"That was my favorite part" He said and she laughed

"You're so silly George" Mary said about to turn away from him, but George stopped her and held her chin with his hand. Mary saw something different in his eyes and for some reason; she wanted him to touch her. George leaned in slowly and kissed her, Mary kissed him back and it was the first actual kiss the two ever shared. George was the one to pull away, he smiled at Mary and Kiss her forehead

"Good night Mary" He said Mary smiled "Good night George" She said turning over and getting herself comfortable before closing her eyes to sleep.

K

K

Margaret was now in her seventh month and her belly had grown huge. Mary had talked to her about her plans to adopt the baby and Margaret was glad to know the baby would be raised in a household, she had come to like rather than a strange persons home.

"It just moved again" Margaret said and Mary smiled "May I feel it?" She asked

"Of course, place your hand right here" She said putting Mary's hand on the side of her stomach. Mary waited patiently until eventually she felt the light flutter.

"I felt it" She said smiling "The child is very strong" Mary said and Margaret nodded

"Thank God for that" Margaret said

The door to Margaret's room opened and the two women looked to see George come in

"Hello Margaret" He said and she smiled and bowed her head slightly

"My lord" she said

George's eyes moved to his wife

"Mary sweetheart, my sister has arrived" He said and Mary smiled getting up

"I shall comeback and see you later Margaret" Mary said going to meet George at the door

"When did you start using pet names" She teased as they walked together holding hands

"When did you start holding hands" George said and Mary looked down not realizing she had put her hands in his and she smiled

"Fair enough" She said as they continued to walk hand in hand to the entrance of their house

"George" Mary Carey greeted hugging her brother

"How are you Maryanne?" George said

"I am well" Maryanne Looked at Mary standing beside her brother

"My lady sister, how are you?" She said giving her a hug as well

"I am well, I'm so glad you could come" Mary said

"I am glad, you sent for me"

The three spent the day together talking and Mary got to know George's other sister a lot more. Mary was very nice and soft natured, she was nothing like Anne. According to the two of them, Anne was very much like their father, she was a strong willed and determined woman and it just so happened that being in the position she is in has made her act the said way she has. Mary did not see it as a very good reason for Anne and they dropped that subject, not wanting to think of their sister and what might happened if things continue the way they were. Eventually George had to go see to matters of the estate and it was just the women. Mary introduced Maryanne to Margaret and the more she talked with her, the more she liked George's oldest sister.

K

Mary had gone off for Prayers and it now remained Maryanne and George in the gardens.

"She seems to have settled well" Mary said

"She has, it hasn't been easy, but I'm glad we are where we are now" George said and Mary smiled

"Do you love her?" She asked and George shrugged

"I don't know, does it look like I am in love" He asked smiling

"It does, you look like a man in love" Mary said and George smiled

"It's hard not to love her" He said

"Does she know this" Mary asked him. And George sighed and shook his head

"Perhaps you should tell her "Mary said and George sighed

"I don't know, after what I did to her, I'd rather wait for her to come to me" He said

"You can't hate yourself forever George" Mary said

"I don't, I just hate that I did it" He said. Mary did not say anything. She knew that eventually Mary and George would come to admit their feeling for one another and all will be well, but She just could not get over the feeling that something big was about to happen.

**So… what do you think?  
>Reviews are much loved<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts, I am so grateful**

It was a beautiful day in May and Mary had taken the opportunity to work in her gardens. Everything was coming together nicely and the flowers were blooming just as expected. She had not returned to court since February and everyday Mary was starting to like her quiet life as Lady Rochford. She did not know what to think about George. At first she had hated him, then she had liked him and now…now she did not know. She felt safe when she slept in his arms; she always felt her stomach flip when he stole kisses from her here and there. She loved him, but she could not admit it. She had fallen in love with the brother of the woman that ruined her life. She had fallen in love with the son of the most vile and cruel man that walked the face of the earth. Mary felt herself smile as she was watering her flowers, she did not even notice when someone had rushed to her side, until they yelled her name

"My Lady, Lady Margaret has gone into labor" One of the maids said. Mary stopped what she was doing and quickly followed the maid inside

"Quickly send for my husband and the midwife" She said and the maid curtsied and went off to do what she had been told. Mary went into Margaret's chambers and saw there were two maids there already getting ready for the birth

"Margaret, do not worry, the midwife would be here shortly" Mary said going to her side. Margaret was in a lot of pain, she was breathing hard and sweating all over

"My lady, if you could please send for my father" She said and Mary nodded

"I will"

Mary left the room and ran into George who was standing right outside

"How is she?" He asked, he seemed nervous

"It's only just started, we would be here a while, but she has asked that we send for her father" Mary told him and George nodded and left to do just that

It was a total of five hours, but eventually the baby was born. Margaret was so exhausted, immediately she felt the baby leave her she fell back into her pillows and closed her eyes.

Mary held the new born in her arms. She was beautiful, with green eyes like her mother and George's brown hair.

"Margaret, look at her" Mary said carrying the child to its mother, but Margaret looked away

"I do not wish to see her" She said, her voice was weak.

Mary understood why Margaret would do that and she felt bad for her. Her father had arrived an hour ago and he had already gotten everything ready for her departure to France.

Mary took the little girl and went out of Margaret's Chambers so she could show George his first child.

George sat down opposite Sir Collins, Margaret's father, and he seemed to be giving George a hard time, the moment Mary stepped into the room, he got up in an instant and walked towards her

"What is it?" George asked as Mary placed the child in his arms

"It's a girl" She said looking at him closely. George smiled at the little girl and kissed her head.

"What did she name her" He asked looking at Mary

"She didn't, it's up to us" Mary said looking at the child.

Mr. Collins walked towards them and took one glance at the child

"Thank God she had a useless girl, she can have all her sons with her husband" He said leaving them to go see his daughter

George and Mary watched the old man go

"I find it hard to believe that a Boleyn girl can be useless" Mary said looking at her husband who smiled at her

"We should name her Catherine, what do you think?" He said and Mary smiled

"I like it. Thank you" Mary said

K

Four days later, Sir Collins took Margaret away. She still had not seen Catherine and she did not want to know her name. Mary had told her that whenever she wanted to know about her daughter all she needed to do was send a letter. Margaret thanked Mary for being so good to her before she finally left for her new life in France.

Mary was very attached to Catherine, she adored the child so much, and it was hard to separate them. George loved to see Mary and Catherine together, they were the two women he loved so much and he could not wait till there were more children running around the manor

"Mary sweetheart, don't you think she should be put down for her afternoon nap" George said walking into the nursery. Mary had been holding a sleeping Catherine and singing softly to her. Mary smiled as George came towards her and kissed Catherine's head as he took her from Mary and placed her in her small crib.

"Are you heading somewhere" Mary asked seeing how George was dressed. George smiled. It was not too long ago that Mary was happy when he left, now she hated it when he had to go to court. George brought her into a hug and kissed her softly

"Anne sent for me, I'll be back before you know it" He said as Mary hugged him tightly

"Be safe" She said kissing him softly.

"I promise I will" George told her before he left the nursery.

K

Anne was in her chambers when George came to see her. She was very happy to see her brother; both her father and Uncle had been giving her a hard time and Anne was happy to see the face of someone that actually cared for her.

"Anne" George said as he entered the room. Anne hurried to him and gave him a tight hug, her face buried in his chest as she cried.  
>"Anne, what's wrong" George asked petting her hair. One of Anne's ladies, Marge Shelton looked on curiously at the brother and sister<p>

"Everything" She said. George led her into her private chambers so they could speak in private.

"Something is happening behind my back. I do not know what it is, but something is happening and I have a feeling it is not good" Anne sat on her bed

"I shall look into it Anne, but please don't not worry yourself about it" George said and Anne nodded

"I heard Margaret had the baby, I must congratulate you" Anne said with a weak smile

"Thank you, she is an angel, I can't seem to get Mary away from her" He said smiling and Anne was happy for her brother

"What did you name her?" she asked

"Catherine, after Mary's mother" George said and Anne nodded

"You must really love her" Anne said

"I only wish for you two to sort out your differences" Anne chuckled a little

"We shall see" Anne said

K

George talked with his father and uncle and none of them seemed to know what Anne was talking about. They noticed the king refused to look or talk with any of them, but neither knew about anything that was happening. George had been at court for a week and was going to return today, he had not seen or spoken to the king since his arrival so he was very surprised to learn that the king wished to see him.

"Your Majesty" George bowed as he entered the kings private office

"Rochford, I wanted to congratulate you on the birth of your child, I hope you and my daughter are happy" Henry said. There was something about the way he looked at George that was off, but George smiled none the less

"We are, thank you very much your majesty"

"I hope you are treating my daughter right, Boleyn" Henry said his voice was hard and his eyes cold

George shifted uncomfortably

"I try my best, your grace"

"You had better, for if I hear otherwise, you shall regret it" Henry said dismissing him and George left feeling very confused.

K

Mary had just put Catherine to bed, now she sat on her vanity brushing out her hair. She heard her door open and she turned around and saw George come in. Mary smiled and got up from her stool and went to hug him

"How was Court" She asked, but George ignored her question and kissed her deeply. He did not want to think about the craziness going on in the palace.

"I have missed you so much" George said pulling away and kissing her forehead. Mary smiled

"I have missed you too, my love" Mary said and George smiled

"So, I'm your love now" He said as he leaned in and kissed her again. Mary giggled

"It seems so" She said looking into his eyes. George smiled at her and pushed some of her hair away from her face

"I love you Mary, I want you to know that" He said and Mary smiled and kissed him

"I love you too" She said and George smiled at her "Now back to the question you ignored, what happened at court" George laughed. He could never get anything past her. He picked her up and Mary screamed in excitement as he carried her and put her on the bed. Mary laughed as George got on top of her and kissed her again.

"You are not going to get away with this George Boleyn" Mary said as George trialed kisses from her neck to her shoulders

"I shall tell you later, but right now, I would like to be with you" George said looking down at her Mary smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Mary felt his hands trailing her body; his touch was so different from the last time, this time she wanted more of him. Mary whimpered when George stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes filled with something she had never seen before

"Do you consent?" He asked her, his voice was merely a whisper

Mary nodded and their lips met again as the two made love for the first time in their marriage

**Reviews would be appreciated, thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews**

She had grown to love him so much and the night before had been wonderful. Mary smiled as she heard George sigh and breath in deeply, he was waking up. She kissed his bare chest and she heard him chuckle before kissing her head

"Did you sleep well my love?" He asked

"Very well" Mary said looking up at him and smiling "are you ready to tell me what happened at court." Mary said and George sighed rubbing his eyes

"A lot is happening at court" he said and Mary saw the worry in his eyes

"Anne is scared the King is planning something behind her back, she is worried he is getting too acquainted with Lady Jane Seymour" Mary frowned a bit. Was her father getting ready to get rid of another wife?

"Did you speak with my father?" Mary asked him

"In fact I did and he practically told me he would have my head if I treated you badly" George said with a small smirk and Mary laughed

"He should have said so six months ago, I would have had a lot to say" George looked at her in mock horror

"I was not so bad" He said and Mary laughed

"I'm in control, you must listen to me, I make the rules" Mary mimicked him badly and George laughed as he got a hold of Mary and pulled her under him. Mary smiled up at him

"Taking control?" She questioned seductively as he grinned and kissed her

They did not enjoy each other too long though; a loud knock came to their door and distracted them

"My lord Rochford, the Queen is here" The voice on the other side yelled and both Mary and George sat up immediately.

"Give me a minute" George yelled back as he hurried to get some cloths on and Mary did the same.

"Why is she here?" Mary asked and George shrugged his shoulders as he put on a shirt

"I do not know, but it must not be a good reason" He said walking over to Mary and helping her with the blue dress she had put on. There was no time to call maids

Once they were ready, George and Mary exited their rooms and walked together to the hall where Anne and two of her ladies were waiting

"Your Majesty" They both bowed and curtsied

"Please rise" Anne said taking the lead as she walked towards George's office. Mary and George looked at one another for a second before following her. Once they were alone, just the three of them, Anne dropped her façade and started to pace the room

"Alright Anne, calm down. What happened now?" George asked and Anne took in a deep breath. Mary stood silently watching them

"He has given Jane Seymour new apartments. Large ones fit for a Princess. She even has her own ladies, now" Anne said. there was so much hate in her voice

Mary smirked a little. Karma. She thought

"Anne this would pass, Jane Seymour would pass, you have Edward you have Elizabeth, think about it, why would the king want to leave his own wife for some random lady" George said and the room became deathly quiet. George realizing what he just said, turned to Mary and looked at her with pleading eyes 'I'm sorry" He said and Mary just simply nodded. Anne looked at Mary, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Leave us, George" Anne said and George nodded turning to leave

"I shall go check on Catherine" He said and Mary smiled lightly at him as he left the Office

"I know what you must be thinking" Anne began and Mary looked up at her "she deserves everything that is happening right now" Anne continued and Mary just looked on

"Well, Lady Mary, I do deserve it."It sounded as if the queen was about to cry "I wronged your mother and I wrong you and I am deeply sorry. I know sorry cannot fix the damage I have done, I have made you become a bastard when you are a princess through and through and I made sure you married a viscount and not a prince like you should have." Anne was close to tears now

"I see now I am being punished for the trouble I have caused you and your late mother and the whole of England and I beg you to please forgive me"

"Your Maje-"

"Anne" she said

"Anne, I have hated you for three years now and though I was told not to hate a soul, I still hated you."Mary said frankly "Yes you did ruin my life in every way, and I cannot say I would forget all you have done as it has changed my life forever, but for the sake of God and my Husband, your brother, I forgive you" Mary said and Anne smiled widely going over to hug her

"Bless your heart sister, thank you so much" Anne said. Mary hesitated a little, but hugged her anyways before they pulled apart

"And just to let you know, I love that Viscount you made me marry more than any prince I could have"

K

K

July 1534

Mary waited patiently outside the Kings office. She wanted to speak with him on behalf of Anne and she also wanted to know what it was he was up to. As she stood patiently outside his office, she saw a man standing off in a corner. She knew she had seen him before, but Mary could not place his face with a name. He was a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked very serious and not friendly. Soon the doors to the king's office opened and a blond woman walked out

"Lady Mary" She curtsied

Mary smiled a little at her. She recognized her as Jane Seymour. The man who had been waiting in the corner came to her side and took her hand

"Lady Jane" Mary said with a small nod

"Lady Mary, this is my brother Edward Seymour" Jane introduced and Mary Curtsied in greeting and Edward bowed his head

"I must take my leave now the king is expecting me" Mary said as she turned around and went into her father's Office

"Mary, how may I help you" Henry looked less interested in her presence and more interested in some parchment he was reading

"I have come to speak with you Your Majesty" Mary said standing still and feeling very unwelcomed. There used to be a time when she could visit her father in his office and he would be happy to see her and they would talk endlessly about nothing before Lady Salisbury would take her back to her rooms.

Henry looked up at his daughter and put down the parchment he was reading

"Sit down Mary" He said and she took her seat across from him

"Thank you your Majesty" She said

"Father, Mary, I told you to call me father when we are alone" Henry said

"Of course, sorry…father" Mary said and Henry sighed. He did not know he had really damaged the relationship between himself and his daughter. Of course he would not admit it was his doing. He still told people it was Catherine's death that made her the way she was.

"What did you want to speak about Mary" Henry asked

"I wanted to speak with you about my sister and step mother, the queen" Henry fell back in his chair and rolled his eyes

"It seems you have taken a strong liking to Jane Seymour and there are rumor you want to make her your new wife and Queen" Mary said

"I thought you would be happy about that. You hate Anne and despise your Husband. I would have your marriage annulled and we can start afresh"

"So it is true. You want to rid of Anne. Even after she has given you Edward" Mary eyes were wide and she had raised her voice a little bit

"I need another son Mary and Anne cannot get the job done and from what I have heard those pregnancies may not have been mine"

"Father" Mary gasped

"I have had Cromwell investigate and he has found so much information. Apparently your 'sister' has been whoreing around in my court entertaining men in her chambers, dishonoring me and my crown"

"Anne would do no such thing" Mary said.

"Yes she will and she has." Henry yelled. Mary sat still in her chair, not sure what to do, what would her father do to Anne

"What shall happen now" Mary asked quietly

"We must make the arrests and have the traitors confess, then we shall see what to do" Henry said

Mary looked at her father and saw how angry he was. She knew he was not thinking clearly and was blinded by his want for Jane Seymour. Anne could not have done what she was being accused of.

"Father, I beseech you to speak with the queen about this, I think she is being wrongly accused"

"Why do you care, Mary, you hate her, don't you!" He yelled

"I do not. I have forgiven her for the past and we have decided to move forward"

Henry glared at his daughter. Why was she trying to make this harder for him? He had really thought Mary would back him up a hundred percent.

"And your marriage?" Henry asked

"I do not wish for it to be annulled" She said and Henry nodded and was about to say something when a knock came

"Enter" Henry yelled and a messenger came in. He did not look too happy and Mary guessed he was a bearer of bad news

"Your majesty" He bowed "I bring word from Hatfield Palace, Prince Edward has caught the sweating sickness and so have some members of his household. The princess Elizabeth has been taken to Hampton court to stay away from the illness" He said and Mary felt her heart break for her little brother. She looked at her father he was looked like he could crush the goblet in his hand

"Leave" He yelled at the poor messenger, who ran out before the king threw something at him

"Father" Mary said trying to calm him down

"Do you see this Mary? This is my punishment for marrying that wench" Henry yelled throwing his goblet at the wall

"We must pray for his safe recovery. This is no punishment only a dreadful sickness that anyone can get" Mary said as Henry shoved a few things off his table

"Leave me Mary" He said in a deathly calm voice and Mary Curtsied and left quickly going to find George

She found him in Anne's Chambers. As she walked in, he was consoling his sister, who seemed like she would pass out at any moment

"My baby" Anne sobbed and Mary went towards them. George looked up at her and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Anne, please do not cry, what we must do is pray for him" Mary said

"I must go see him, Mary, he needs me" Anne sobbed

"Anne it makes no sense to put yours self in danger too. Father has already gone" George said, but Anne was not having it. All of the stress of the last month was getting to her and when Mary remembered all her father had accused Anne of, she felt her heart break for her.

Together the three of them stayed. George and Mary trying to console Anne, not long after, Mary left them and went into the chapel to pray for the life of her brother, she prayed that he would be strong and survive this terrible sickness. By the time she got back to Anne's rooms, she saw George come out

"She's asleep" He told her and she nodded as he took her hand and led her to their room

"What did the king say" George asked

"It does not look good, George, his accusing her of infidelity" Mary said and George's eyes widened

"He wouldn't" He said in disbelieve

"I'm afraid he is. He said he is going to have the accused arrested and when they confess, he would have Anne arrested and tried" George felt his legs go weak as he sat on the edge of the bed

"What do we do Mary" He his voice was but a whisper

Mary went and sat beside him as she put her head to rest on his shoulder

"I do not know" She said

**This was not a very happy chapter. Dark days are ahead; hopefully Mary and George can get through them**

**Review, tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated**

Mary woke up feeling down. It was a week since she had left court and came back to Grimston. She had not wanted to come back, so much was going on within the family she did not love too much, but had become committed to, But George had sent her home and no matter how many times she said no, he did not listen to her and then he mentioned Catherine needing her and Mary had no choice, but to return for her little girl. George told his father and uncle about the king's accusations, they had all decided not to tell Anne because she was still grief-stricken over Edward's illness. Thomas and George Boleyn tried to figure out who it was that accused Anne and who the supposed lovers were, but they got nothing.

Everyday Mary ached to hear word from court, mostly to hear that George was okay and Edward was getting better, but none of it came.

Mary heard a small cry come from Catherine's bassinet- she had told the maids to keep Catherine's bassinet in her room when George was not at home. Mary got out of bed and put on her robe and went to pick up her now two month old daughter. Catherine was a strong healthy child, everyday she looked more and more like her father with the exception of her eyes that were the exact replica of her birth mothers.

When Catherine had stopped crying, Mary put her down so she could call in the maids to help her get dressed and bring in breakfast for her and Catherine. After that Mary took Catherine out to the gardens for a walk. She had been feeling a bit dizzy in the house and she thought some fresh air would do her good.

Every butterfly or bee that flew around them made Catherine squeal with joy, Mary smiled and kissed her head. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a bright blue and the air was not too hot, the flowers were blooming, but Mary could not enjoy any of it, she was busy worrying about what was happening at court and if her father would really rid of Anne and take yet another wife.

She did not think of it too much, she heard approaching horse hooves and Mary quickly went to the stables to see who it was.

George had just jumped off his horse when Mary got there. He smiled when he saw both his wife and daughter and went to greet them with a hug and a kiss

The minute Mary saw George she knew something was not right. He smiled and looked fine, but something was bugging him and Mary could tell

"Are you well?" He asked her as he took Catherine from her arms and kissed Mary softly on the lips. Catherine giggled looking at her father and he kissed her head.

"I'm well" Mary said ignoring the slight dizziness she felt "how about you? You look as if something terrible as happened" Mary said as they walked hand in hand into their home

"It's Anne" George said as one of the maids quickly greeted him and took Catherine away. Mary looked at him in panic "She snuck out of Whitehall two nights ago to be with Edward" Mary understood why Anne would do that. If Catherine was very ill and she was away from her and George, Mary would go be with her child to comfort her, even though it risked her own health. George knew what Mary was thinking by the way she looked and although he somewhat agreed with her, it was a totally different situation here.

"She should not have gone, now her life too is at risk. If Anne should get sick and die-"George could not even finish his sentence. Mary held his hand tight, a gesture to tell him that all would be well. At least she hoped it would be

"I understand what you are saying, but as a mother she has to be there for her son. We just need to pray both of them come out of this okay" Mary said meaning it. She was scared for them, especially Edward, he was so little, his body could not really fight this diseases.

K

That night after supper, George had gone to sort some things out in his office, so Mary took this time to pray. She wanted to be done by the time George came to sleep. On a normal day, she won't care and the two would get into their usual arguments, but today was not a day she wanted to fight with her husband. She held her rosary tightly in her hand and she prayed silently about all the craziness going on, she prayed for the sick and she prayed for the wrongly accused, she prayed for her father. Mary did not realize when George entered the room until she felt a body next to hers. She opened her eyes and saw George praying also, in his own way of course, but still he was praying and he did not say a word about the way she prayed and she did not say a word about the way he prayed. She closed her eyes again and continued with her prayer and both husband and wife kneeled side by side praying differently for the same cause.

It was three in the Morning and Mary and George slept comfortably in each other's arms. George was always more of a deep sleeper than Mary was, so when the front door banged open, Mary's eyes flew open. She then heard someone yell George's name and Mary quickly shook George's arm to wake him up. At first George just stirred, but when his name was yelled again, George sat up quickly. He heard his name again and George got out of bed

"Father?" George recognized Thomas Boleyn's voice and he quickly picked up his cloths from the floor to get dressed, Mary did the same thing and followed him out of the room.

They met Thomas in the living room; he was sitting down on one of the chairs with his face in his hands.

"Father, what is it?" George's voice made Thomas raise his head and they both saw he had tears in his eyes. Both Mary and George held their breath waiting for whatever bad news Thomas had brought them.

"Edward is dead and Anne has taken ill" George felt his legs go weak and he fell into the nearest chair. Mary could not help but start crying. Her little brother was dead, her poor little innocent brother.

"When?" George asked, his voice was full of emotion

"A little after midnight and that is not all" Thomas said getting up and walking to the window

"What could be worse?" George asked. He seemed angry now

"The king has arrested Thomas Wyatt, Mark Smeaton, William Brereton and Henry Norris" Thomas turned to face them "They have been arrested for having canal relations with the Queen" George held his breath

"He is really going through with this" Mary spoke for the first time. George pulled her down to sit next to him and put his arms around her

"He is and I am afraid for what would happen to us" Thomas said looking at her for the first time. He had never really cared for her, she was just someone they were supposed to keep on a leash, but now it seemed George really cared for her and she cared for him too

"And Anne, how ill is she?" George asked concerned for his sister

"She is very ill and Edwards's death did not help any" Thomas said

"And Mary, does she know yet" Mary said remembering her favorite of George's sisters

"I have sent her to Hever, it turns out William Carey has showed some signs of becoming ill" Thomas said and Mary felt George's arms around her tighten.

It was silent. No one knew what to do or what to say. It seemed everything that was once good for the Boleyn's had gone bad. They were still the most hated family, only this time without the favor of the king. Edward was dead and Anne was most likely going to lose her queen ship

Thomas stayed the rest of the night and returned to Hever first thing when the sun came up. George and Mary stayed in bed and neither could go to sleep. Mary could not stop crying and she felt so much worse because her dizzy spells came back and she felt nauseous. George tried his best to make her feel better, but he was not feeling too good himself. Eventually Mary fell asleep and George got a couple hours of sleep then he got out of bed and went for a walk.

When Mary woke up, she had the sudden urge to empty her stomach. Quickly she got out of bed and went to do it in a chamber pot. The maids soon came in and cleaned up. Mary took a bath and put on fresh cloths, she then checked on Catherine before she went out to look for George.

He was on his way back in when Mary saw him. He smiled slightly at her and Mary went over to him and gave him a hug

"All will be well" she told him and George kissed her head. He was extremely worried about his sister

"I hope so Mary, I really do" George said as they pulled apart and George leaned in to kiss her

They heard approaching horse hooves and they both pulled apart to look at the people coming towards them. They recognized the king's standard and they could see the Kings guards.

"What are they doing here" Mary asked holding George's hand tight

George looked confused also and he walked forward to meet the men as they got off their horses

"What is this" George asked a bit irritated and was surprised when one of them grabbed him by the arm

"My Lord you are arrested for high treason and having canal knowledge of her majesty, the Queen" One announced

"What?" George could not believe what he just heard and neither could Mary

"That's not true, he did nothing" she yelled running to them as if she could stop them from taking her husband away

By this time a few of Mary's maids had come outside to see what was happening and they too tried to get Mary away from the guards

"Mary, do not worry about me, go to your father" George said as they dragged him away and put in the carriage. Mary could not control her crying, one of her maids was holding her as the carriage pulled away. Mary felt her legs go weak and a sudden dizziness came over her and before she knew it her legs gave out and she fell into the arms of one of her maids as darkness overcame her.

**So….what did you think. I hope it was not bad because I had a bad headache as I was writing it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for the reviews**

His son was dead. His only son, his prince was dead and it was all her fault. She was the reason for his sufferings, the reason Mary was scared of him, she was the reason Catherine had died and all of England became distressed. Henry believed the death of Edward was punishment from God for marrying a woman like Anne, who would defile her own husband and sleep with others. People even thought she was a witch, he had ignored those talks, but now he was starting to believe it. What sort of woman slept with a hundred men, what sort of woman slept with her own brother!

Henry knew very well that those accusations were probably false, but he did not care. His son was dead and it was her fault and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her and all the members of her family. All of them had bewitched him to fall for Anne. Anne had even talked him into marrying his Mary to George Boleyn against her will. They were trying to control every aspect of his life and in a way destroying him, but thank God for the Seymour's, they had come and put light in his darkness, they had told him about Anne's scandalous ways and convinced him to look into it more. Marge Shelton and Anne Seymour were the ones that told him of Anne's relations with her Brother. Henry did not care who was truly guilty or not, all he knew was that he wanted the Boleyn's out of his court and he wanted rid of Anne.

K

K

Mary slowly gained her consciousness. Her head felt light as she tried to lift herself up from her bed, but she felt a hand push her back down

"You must rest my lady" One of her maids said

Mary fully opened her eyes and looked around her. A few of her maids were beside her bed and so was the doctor. Mary wanted to ask about what had happened to her, but then she remembered what happened before everything went black. They had taken George away to the towers. Mary sat up again

"I must go to the king" She said

"My lady I urge you to relax" The doctor said

Mary looked at him as if he was insane. Her husband had been taken to the towers and he was charged with something that could lead to his death. She could not calm down

"Doctor, you must know how important it is for me to leave for Whitehall, I feel well, it was only the shock of the morning that caused me to faint" She said getting herself out of bed. The doctor shook his head

"My lady, you are with child" He said and Mary froze.

"What did you just say?" She asked him just to make sure she was not hearing things

"You are with child, my lady, two months along and due in February" He said and Mary slowly sat down as tears came to her eyes. She could not believe this. She was pregnant and the father of her child had been taken away and may be put to death. Unless her father would show mercy since George would be the father of his grandchild. Mary smiled and thanked the doctor. She went back into bed and told him she would rest and once the old man was gone. Mary hoped up and changed into her riding outfit. She was going to see the king and nobody would stop her. She had to get George out of this mess, if he was the only Boleyn she would be able to save, then so be it.

K

K

George looked at Thomas Cromwell as if he was the stupidest man in the universe. He sat down on a chair in one of the better cells in the London towers. His hands were tied together and he was sitting down looking at stupid Cromwell as he interrogated him

"Your lordship, I do not know how you expect me to confess to laying with my sister, my own flesh and blood" George yelled at him

"It is absurd, is it not, but you are guilty of it." Cromwell yelled back pounding his fits on the table

"I am not. I did not sleep with Anne and neither did those men you arrested" George said "My sister is innocent" His voice has calmed down

"The only innocent person is Thomas Wyatt" Cromwell said and George just kept quiet. He heard that his father had also been arrested. He was really concerned about how bad things would get. If Anne died from the sickness and they put him and his father to death, what would become of his mother, sister and his nephew and nieces? He knew if anything happened to him Mary would be safe, after all, the king was her father, but George did not want to think of life without her. He loved her and he loved their daughter, Catherine, the thought of her growing up without a father really broke his heart

"My lord, I am innocent of these charges and so is my sister. If the king wished to divorce Anne and marry Jane Seymour, he should do so without all this" George said and Cromwell hit him on the face

"How dare say such a thing about the king. Are you insinuating that he made all this up" Cromwell yelled and George just looked at him doing his best to calm his anger.

"I am a Boleyn Mr. Cromwell. My father and I could come up with a little plan like this, it is not hard" George said

"The king would hear of this" Cromwell told him and George knew that was not a very smart move on his part

"I'm sorry" He whispered

"I shall see you again Boleyn" Cromwell said going over to the door and knocking on it, so it could be open for him.

K

Mary rode none stop for three hours and finally had to take a break after her favorite maid, Bess Hill, Told her to rest for the child. After thirty minutes, Mary started up again. She figured if her grandmother could fight battle and ride horse while with child, she could ride a few hours to court.

Finally they arrive at nightfall. The king was in his Chambers. Ever since the death of his son, he had remained secluded. Mary demanded to see him, but his guards won't let her in.

Henry could hear all the noise coming from outside his chambers and he was starting to get annoyed by it. He got up and went out to see what was happening

"What is this?" He yelled and the Guards and Mary stopped arguing and all went into bows and curtseys except Mary

"Your Majesty" She said curtsying a little. Henry stared at her with cold eyes

"Majesty, I must say I am very sorry for the death of my brother, Edward, but I have come to see you on a very important matter" She said and Henry nodded walking back inside his chambers and Mary followed, but after she gave the persistent guard a cold glare.

"Is this about your incestuous husband" Henry said his voice rid of any emotion

"Father, George is innocent and Anne is too, you it is true" Mary said

"That witch dishonored me. Her and her whole family" Henry yelled and Mary felt tears come to her eyes

"Father please I beseech you, Pardon George." Mary said

"Why? After I have his head, I would find you a more suitable husband, a duke or a prince" Henry said "Now that I have lost Edward, Elizabeth is my only heir that is why I must marry Jane"

"But Anne can still give you sons" Mary said

"I don't want Anne's cursed sons" He yelled. And Mary could not stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

There was more noise heard outside the doors and Henry rolled his eyes as a knock came to his door.

"What is it?" He yelled. Mary had settled herself down on a chair crying

One of Henry's messengers came into the room and he looked very solemn

"Your Majesty" He bowed

"What is it?" Henry asked, not having any time for Him

"Her majesty, the queen has died from the sweating sickness" Mary's head snapped up and looked at him. She just cried even harder

Henry's face gave away no emotion, he told the messenger to leave and he went to pour himself a goblet of wine

"Father, what happens now?" Mary asked getting her voice back. She knew George would be so hurt, when he found out. Anne had been his favorite sister, and even if Mary did not like her for most of her life, she had come to respect her in her final days

"She got lucky, I would have had her head cut off" Henry said and Mary looked at him not able to believe her ears "And this changes nothing, your husband and his friends would still face trial and the punishment they deserve."

"Father please, pardon them" She begged, but Henry was not having it. In fact Mary was getting on his nerves

"Mary, leave my chambers" He said walking away from her

"Papa please, I beseech you" Henry turned around and saw Mary had gone on her knees "You have taken everything else away from me. You sent my mother away and you forbade me from seeing or writing to her and then she died and I never got to tell her how much I appreciated her. You abandoned me and called me a bastard, even though in your heart you know your marriage to my mother was lawful and true." Henry flinched a little at those words "Even after that, because I did not sign those documents to acknowledge that lie, you put me in the household of your second daughter and I was treated like a common lady. For three years you did not care for my well being, you never asked of me, you never spoke of me. I felt so alone in the world, I tried to kill myself" Henry gasped "the lake accident was no accident, but an attempt to meet my mother. I felt so broken and to make things worse, you had me marry into the family I hated with all my heart. But I found happiness with George Boleyn, and I thank you for it, I love him and he loves me. I love raising his daughter as my own" Mary put a hand on her stomach "and I would truly hate to raise our child on my own" Henry looked at his daughter. His daughter was with child. He could not believe his little pear was with child. He could not believe he was the reason she wanted to kill herself. "I beg you for this one thing, please"

Mary stayed where she was still in tears. Henry walked over to her and pulled her up from her knees. He wiped the tears from her face and looked her in the eye

"My pearl, please do not cry" He said

"Papa please, Pardon George, he did not do what he has been accused of" She cried silently

"I shall think about it" Henry said quietly and Mary hugged her father tightly. She did not remember the last time she had done that, Perhaps when she was eleven years old and things had been good for them.

"Do not cry or you'll harm your child" Henry said wiping away her tears and Mary nodded

He called for one of the ladies at court and they lead Mary to her rooms so she could rest.

Henry sat down and stared into space. He did not realize how much he had hurt his daughter. He was just trying to have a son, an heir that would carry on the Tudor Dynasty, but it so happens in the process he had almost lost his daughter. Perhaps he could fix this and at the same time get what he wants. Yes, he knew just what to do.

**I apologize for killing Anne, but I did not let her get her head cut off. I had planned it from the beginning; I hope you guys don't hate me. What did you think of the chapter anyways?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I love hearing from you all**

Anne was given a burial service fit for a queen. Henry was not in attendance of course, But Mary was there to represent her father and husband. It had been a week since she spoke to her father and she had not been given a chance to speak with him again. He had sent her a note saying he had not forgotten her plea and he also gave her permission to go and visit George. Immediately the service was over all gave their last farewells to Anne, Mary walked with her little sister Elizabeth back to her Carriage. Ever since she found out about both Edwards and Anne's death, Elizabeth had not said much. She was just a young girl of three and she understood what was happening around her. Most kids did not understand the concept of death, but Elizabeth did and she was in so much pain. Mary felt for her sister, in a matter of days, she had lost both brother and mother. She knew she would not be around her father, especially now that he had plans to marry another. Mary knew what it felt like to be alone and without a mother, and she did not want Elizabeth to feel that way, so she decided she as going to ask her father, if Elizabeth could spend some time with her and her family, that is, if she would get her family back.

As of now the king has stripped the Boleyn's of their titles and Mary was no longer lady Rochford. Her father in law had lost everything, but his earl of Ormond title, which he got from his mother's side. He was released four days ago and sent back to Hever. Mary Carey's husband, William Carey did get sick and he eventually died two days ago.

Mary looked down at her younger sister she was about to entered her carriage. She was clinging to Mary's dress and did not want to let go

"Elizabeth, there is somewhere I have to be, but I promise, I will come visit you at Hatfield. I shall also talk to father about letting you stay with me" Mary said lifting her sister up and Elizabeth held her arms tightly around Mary's neck

"Mama gone" She cried and Mary felt a tear come down her cheek. She turned to Lady Bryan and a horse man who was standing close by

"Let the king know, the princess was too scared to go back alone, so I have decided to keep her with me" Mary said and the man nodded

"Lady Bryan, please come with me" Mary said. She was going to see George and she did not want to take Elizabeth in with her.

Mary got into her carriage with Elizabeth still holding on to her, Lady Bryan got in after her and they rode slowly to the Tower of London. No word was said in the carriage, the only noise heard were the small cries from Elizabeth.

K

K

Mary was lead to George's cell by one of the guards. The feeling of the place made her feel so uncomfortable. Mary never liked coming here, even when she was younger. She remembered hearing her governesses talk about the things that had happened in the tower, the one that scared her most was the story of how her great uncles had disappeared.

Mary swallowed hard as they made another turn. Glad that Elizabeth had not fought harder to come with her, she had left her in the care of Lady Bryan and it looked like Elizabeth was going to fall to asleep.

The Guard stopped in front of a cell and brought out a bunch of keys. Mary waited impatiently behind him as he finally unlocked the large door and opened it. He stepped aside and Mary walked inside very slowly. At first she did not see George, but as she scanned the room again, she saw him laying in the small cot that was to be his bed, his back was turned to her and as she walked closer to him, she could hear small cries

"George" She whispered as she knelt down beside his cot and placed a hand on his back. George immediately turned to look at her. He had not expected to see his Mary and he felt his heart jump up at the sight of her

"Mary" He said immediately pulling her into a hug. Mary could not hold her tears anymore and she hugged her husband crying freely. George pulled her on his lap and kissed her gently

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" George said when they finally pulled apart

"I don't care, I just had to see you" Mary said letting her fingers trace the hairs that had grown on his face "The beard suits you" She said and George smiled

"I have missed you so much Mary" He said pulling her into another hug "The other day I heard them announce Anne was dead and I did not want to believe it" Mary knew he was crying again. She knew he would not take Anne death easily

"I'm so sorry George" Mary said holding him close "I know how much you loved her"

"I heard my father has been released" He said and Mary nodded and she wiped away the tears on his face

"He has" she said "I have talked to my father and I think he might get you out of this, he has no choice, but to pardon you" She said and George smiled a bit

"What do you mean he had no choice, Mary, he is the king" George said. Mark Smeaton, Henry Norris and William Brereton were all tried yesterday and found guilty. George's trial was in two days. If he was going to be safe, he had to get out now.

"There is something I must tell you" Mary said and George looked at her wondering what it was

"I'm with child" Mary said quietly, but to George, it was as if she yelled it out loud. George found himself laughing.

"You're with child" He said again and Mary smiled nodding her head

"I love you" George said embracing her again before kissing her deeply

"How far along are you?" George asked her

"Two months" She said and George smiled putting his hand on her still flat belly

"I love you" He whispered to the child and Mary smiled at him weakly as tears came to her eyes. She knew what he was probably thinking

"He will pardon you, George" She said "He won't leave this child Fatherless, I know he won't"

The doors opened again and the same guard walked in; it meant Mary's time was up

"Just in case I do not see you again" George said as he and Mary both stood up

"You can't talk like that, George" Mary begged as tears flowed freely from her eyes

"I love you more than anything in this world, and I love our child already" He said kissing her deeply

"George, listen to me" Mary said trying to get him to understand "He won't kill you, we'll see each other again" She cried not sure if she believed what she was saying

"Send all my love to Catherine and do not cry Mary, you'll harm the child" He said wiping away her tears and kissing her once more, before the guard came in to drag Mary away

"George" Mary yelled as she was being pulled out of the cell. George just watched her go, not wanting to fall apart in front of his wife and the moment the doors were closed behind him, He felt to the ground and cried.

K

K

Henry sat in his chambers having dinner with Jane Seymour. He had just asked her to be his new bride and she accepted, of course, she said she did not deserve such a title and Henry just thought her to be a wonderful and humble woman.

"I shall bestow your eldest brother with new titles, once we are married" Henry said and Jane smiled

"Thank you your Majesty, I'm sure he would be very grateful as I am" She said smiling shyly. Henry smiled back at her

"Henry, you are to be my queen, you shall call me Henry" He said and Jane smiled

"Thank you Henry" She said.

The doors were opened and one of Henry's men walked in

"Lady Mary, your majesty" He said and Henry rolled his eyes a little.

"Let her in" He said

"I'm sorry about this" He said to Jane as Mary walked in carrying Elizabeth

"Your Majesty" she curtsied

Henry looked at her and he noticed how pale and tired she looked. In her arms was his youngest daughter, who did not seem to know where she was. Elizabeth just had her head buried in Mary's chest and her thumb in her mouth

"Is she well?" He asked and Elizabeth lifter her head at her father voice

"She is. She's just very tired" Mary said glaring at Jane for a second before looking back at her father.

"Come here, my rose" Henry said opening his arms to her. Mary put Elizabeth down as she ran into her father's arms sobbing

"Mama gone" She said and Henry felt a slight pain in his heart. The first kind of pain he felt since he heard of Anne's death

He looked at Jane

"Perhaps you should go" He said and Jane looked a bit uncomfortable

"Your majesty, since I am to be their step mother, should I not be here, to help" she asked nervously. Henry smiled. She was such a kind woman.

Mary on the other hand was surprised to hear how fast her father was marrying, just after his second wife's death

"You are to be married so soon" She asked Jane nodded, but Henry caught her tone

"Do not question me Mary" He said

"I'm not, I just came to ask you about George, you said you will think about it, but his still there, and he is facing trial in two days" Mary said getting angry at him

"I am working on it Mary" Henry yelled, but Mary didn't step down

"How?" She asked

Henry stood up and place Elizabeth down

"Do not cross me Mary Tudor, I might be your father, but I am still your King and you will respect me" He said

"Forgive me, your Majesty" Mary said looking at the ground

"I have Cromwell working on it. George would be found innocent at his trial" Henry said and Mary looked up at him

"Thank you father" She said quietly

"Is that all?" Henry asked her

"No, I also wanted to ask if Elizabeth could stay here in court with me, she is scared to leave my side and I do not want her to return to Hatfield alone" she said

"She may stay here with you, but when you return to Grimston, she must go back to Hatfield, as for now, she is my only heir and must he raised as such" Henry said, but Mary did not miss the disappointment in his tone

"Thank you, your majesty" Mary said taking Elizabeth's hand before walking away

"I don't like her" Elizabeth said as they walked together to Mary's room

"She is to be your step mother, you have to at least get along with her" Mary said

"Mary, was mama your step mother" Elizabeth asked

"She was" Mary replied

"Did you not like mama?" Elizabeth asked her and Mary sighed looking at her little sister

"At first no, but I later I got to like her. It would be the same for you and Lady Jane, hopefully she turns out to be a descent woman and we might end up liking her very much" Mary said and Elizabeth shook her head

"I'll never like her" She said

**Review, tell me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas Cromwell had questioned Marge Shelton and Anne Seymour again and they both confessed they did not have evidence that George had ever lain with the queen. Another problem was that Mary had not signed the act of succession and Cromwell had told her it was something that could be brought up and used against George and herself. Mary did not want to do it, but for the sake of George and her family, she signed the stupid document. With the lack of evidence and the confession of Marge Shelton and Anne Seymour, George was found innocent and was released. Henry decided to pardon the other men, but they were all banished from court, those who had things given to them by the king had them taken back.

Mary waited anxiously in her rooms. George was to return today and she could not wait to see him. Mary decided to spend her time with Elizabeth. She was playing with a few toys and asked Mary to join her. Mary loved playing with Bess; it made her think of Catherine and how much she missed her.

The door to Mary's room opened and Mary looked up to see who had entered and her face fell when she saw Lady Bryan

"I have come to take the princess to her lessons" She said and Elizabeth frowned

"Come now Bess, after your lessons, we shall go for a walk in the gardens" Mary said and Elizabeth smiled and went to take Lady Bryans hand and they left Mary's chambers

Mary got up as the maids came in and put away Elizabeth's toys. She walked over to her vanity and sat down, wondering when George would come. Mary unpinned her hair and started to brush through her long black locks; hoping time would fly by as she sat there. Her door opened once more and a maid announced her father. Mary got up and curtsied as Henry walked in

"Mary" He said "I heard you signed the oath" He said and Mary felt her chest tighten. She knew she signed the stupid thing and she was mad about it, she did not need her father rubbing it in her face though

"I did, I had to because of George" She said looking at the ground.

"For signing you are to be fully recognized as my daughter and you can have your own ladies now, I shall send a list for you to pick from, I shall also restore your husband's titles to him" Henry said and Mary nodded. She did not sign the thing so she could get favored, but she knew George would be happy to have his title back.

"Thank you, your majesty" She said and Henry nodded as he turned to leave

"One more thing" He said looking at her. He clapped his hand and Mary looked at him curiously. Her door opened again and George walked in.

"George"

Mary yelled in excitement as she ran to hug him. Henry laughed at the two and left the room so they could be alone

"My love" George said looking at her and kissing her softly

"I'm so glad, you are back" She said hugging him close  
>"I'm glad to be back" George said kissing her again<p>

Mary hugged him tightly once they pulled apart."I thought I was going to lose you" She said taking in his familiar scent. "I was scared too, but thanks to you I'm here" He said looking into her eyes

"I know you had to sign the oath and I know how hard it must have been for you" He said

Mary smiled "I had to do it, to get you out of there, it was not so hard" She said

"I love you, Mary Boleyn"

"I love you too, George Boleyn" She said welcoming another kiss from him. George lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"The child?" Mary questioned

"I'll be careful" George reassured her

K

K

Two weeks later, the king wed his new Queen. The service was nice and Henry seemed to be truly happy, but then again, that's how happy he was at his first two weddings. The banquet was really fun; there was lots of music and entertainment. Henry was very happy with his new wife and he showed it constantly, much to George's discomfort. He was the only Boleyn allowed back at court and he felt weird standing there. People stared at him all the time and he did not have many friends in court. His true friends had been banished and now he just felt out of place.

"Come dance, you need something to distract you" Mary said. George had been standing in a corner watching everyone dance and have fun. Mary had been keeping Elizabeth entertained, but now she was dancing with their father, Mary took this opportunity to get George to dance too

"Do you remember the last time you and I dance here" Mary asked him as they moved around the dance floor

"Yes, it was at our wedding reception" George answered

"Yes, and you practically dragged me to the dance floor and insulted me" Mary said and George laughed

"You need to laugh more" Mary told him. This was the first time he had laughed in a while

"I just want to return to Grimston, I'm tired of being here and I really miss little Catherine" He said and Mary smiled

"I miss her too and we may leave tomorrow, we only stayed this long because of the kings wedding" She said

"I know, first thing tomorrow, we will return home." He said and Mary smiled and once the dance was over, she kissed her husband softly

"Do you wish to retire early" She asked

And George smiled "I do"

They both went to the king and the new queen to say goodnight

"Very well, I wish you two a safe journey tomorrow" Henry said

"Thank you your majesty and congratulations once more" George said

"Mary I want to come too" Elizabeth said getting up from her father's lap

Mary looked at George and he smiled.  
>"Papa, may I go with Mary and Uncle George" She asked him and Henry looked unsure, he looked at Jane and she smiled at Elizabeth.<p>

"What do you think Jane, should Elizabeth go to Grimston with Mary?" He asked her

"I'm sure the princess would love to spend time with her sister and Uncle" Jane said and Mary smiled at her.

"Fine, Elizabeth, you may" Henry said and the little girl gave him a hug before jumping into her uncle George's arms

"Wont you say thank you to the queen" George whispered in her hear and Elizabeth frowned a little as George put her back down and she curtsied to Jane

"Thank you, your majesty" She said

"You're welcome Princess" Jane said and Elizabeth jumped back into George's arms as all three of them left the banquet hall.

K

K

October 1534

Henry sat in his office happily drinking a goblet of wine. He had just heard the news that Jane was two months with child and he was more than happy because he knew this time, he would have a son, a son that would not be cursed, a son he was sure would live long.

"Your Majesty" He heard Cromwell say as he entered his office

"Thomas, how can I help you" Henry asked

"I have some documents that need your Majesty's signature" He said placing some parchments in front of Henry

"Have you heard, Cromwell, The queen is with child" Henry said as he dipped his quill in ink

"I have and I am Happy, but" That got Henry's attention. He looked up at Cromwell sharply

"But what Cromwell"

"Has your majesty thought of putting the lady Mary back in the line of succession, assuming the Queen should have a daughter and not a son, the lady Mary is with child and she has a chance of having a son"

Henry was in thought for a second or two

"Jane would give me sons, Cromwell, I know she would" He said not fully believing his own words. He had married twice and both times his wives failed him.

**So what do you think? Two chapters in one day! I thought I owed you guys because I haven't updated in a little while. Feel free to review**


	15. Chapter 15

December 21

Christmas time came and a seven months pregnant Mary walked the halls of her father's court feeling more respected than she had in her whole life. Many knew of what she did for her husband and those who had been against her before, started to respect her, some were even beginning to think she should be put back in the line of succession, but all that was none of Mary's top concern, all she was concerned about were her husband, the child in her belly and presently, her seven month old daughter, who at the moment was trying to outrun her with her still wobbly legs.

Mary's newest lady, Mary Howard, or Molly as they called her, looked a bit uncomfortable as her young ward kept running forward. She wanted to pick her back up, but Mary had told her not to and they both watched as Catherine ran a bit faster than her legs could control before falling back on her bottom. Molly had had enough and she wanted to run to her charge, but Mary grabbed her hand

"She's a strong girl, she'll get up" She said and indeed Catherine stood up on her own and laughed looking at her mother as if the whole stunt was meant to be that way

"Come here kitty" Mary said using her nick name and Catherine happily wobbled towards her, hugging her legs as she met her mother.

Molly picked her up and Mary gave Catherine a kiss on the head

"You must go bath now, mama would come see you before you sleep" Mary told her and Catherine smiled at her as Molly took her back to her chambers. Mary continued on her way, she was looking for George because she had not seen him all day.

Everything was going well between her and George, he was devoted to her and he liked to spend a lot of time with her. But ever since they arrived at court, George had been acting funny. Disappearing and reappearing when she was not expecting it. He was back to his old self again and he had become friendly with the likes of Sir Francis Bryan, which scared Mary and for some weird reason, he was on good terms with Thomas Seymour.

Mary did not exactly like his friends. They were the ones that slept around and caused trouble and Mary defiantly disapproved of this.

She soon found him in the great hall drinking ale with surprisingly her old friend Ambassador Chapuys. Mary knew during the time Anne was Queen, George would not be seen near Chapuy's and the same thing went for the ambassador, so it really surprised her to see the two in such a deep conversation that they did not even notice her presence

"Husband" Mary said and George turned around to look at her. A smile coming on his face

"Ambassador" Mary greeted Chapuys and he stood up and bowed slightly at her

"My lady" He said "I am happy to see you are well and I can see so is the child" He said and Mary smiled

"Thank you, I trust you are equally well" She said and he nodded

"Indeed, madam. I'm afraid I must leave you two now, for I have an appointment with the king" He said and George stood up to shake his hand

"Thank you very much ambassador" He said and Chapuys bowed once more before he left them

George turned to look at his wife, who was eyeing him suspiciously

"What?" He asked

"What do you have planned, George Boleyn" She asked him as he took her hand and led her out of the hall

"Why do you assume I have some evil plan up my sleeves" He said as he kissed her softly on the lips and Mary smiled

"Nice try" She said

"Boleyn" Sir Francis voice was heard and George looked at him standing a few feet from he and Mary

"I will see you later, I have a few things to attend to" He told her and Mary frowned

"George, you don't have a mistress do you?" she asked quietly her changing hormones taking control as she looked at him as if she were to start crying. She did not like Sir Francis

"No, sweetheart, I am faithful to only you" George reassured her kissing her gently on the lips

"I have to go, okay" He said and Mary nodded and just like that he left with Sir Francis.

K

Jane Seymour turned out to be a good queen. She was very kind and she tried her best to reach out to both of the kings' daughters. Mary had no problem with her. She was nice to talk to and they did not disagree on many things. It was Elizabeth that did not want to warm up to the new queen. At first Henry thought she would come around and he did not do anything to her when she refused to be nice to the queen, but ever since Jane became with child and Henry was positive she would bear his son, he had been stricter on the young princess and that did not help her at all.

Mary tried to forget George for a moment as she went to visit her sister, she had just turned four in September and she was growing to be a very beautiful young lady

"Princess" Mary said entering Elizabeth's chambers. She was sitting quietly by her window watching some of Henry's courtiers play a game of archery. Upon hearing her sister's voice, Elizabeth went to hug her.

"Are you well?" Mary asked her and she shook her head.

"Papa said I won't be allowed to the banquet tonight" She said folding her arms

Mary sighed. She must have done something to upset him again

"What did you do this time Bess?" Mary asked her

"Nothing, at breakfast papa was telling the queen he wanted to name her baby Edward and I told them they couldn't because Edward was my brother and Jane's baby cannot have that name. Papa then got angry and he punished me" she started to tear up and Mary held her closer the best she could with her large belly in the way

"I'm sure papa meant no harm, he probably just wants to honor Edwards's memory. Don't forget that the queen's baby is also to be our sibling" Mary told her and Elizabeth just let her head rest on her sisters chest

"Perhaps if you apologize to papa and the Queen, he would change his mind" Mary said and Elizabeth looked at her

"Would you come with me?" She asked and Mary smiled

"Of course" she said placing Elizabeth down as they proceeded to go meet their father

K

"The Princess Elizabeth and Lady Mary, Your Majesty" an usher at Henry's door announced as the two walked into his private office.

With the king was The Duke of Suffolk

"Your Majesty, Your Grace" Mary said curtsying the best she could, while Elizabeth went into a deeper curtsy

"Mary, Elizabeth, How may I help you" Henry asked smiling at his daughters. The last few months have been good. Jane was carrying his son, Mary had signed the oath and she was expecting his first grandchild. The only thing that bothered him was that Elizabeth refused to warm up to her new step mother.

"The princess has something to say to you" Mary said looking down encouragingly at Elizabeth

"I wanted to apologies for this morning papa, I did not mean to be rude to you or my step mother the Queen" Elizabeth said and Henry smiled at her

"Come here" He said and Elizabeth ran into his arms and he kissed her cheek

"Let us go visit the Queen shall we" He told her and Elizabeth put on the fakest smile she could muster and Mary laughed inside

The King and Elizabeth left first and the Duke and Mary followed

"It is good to have you back at court Mary" Charles told her

"It is good to be back" She said

K

K

The Banquet was going well, Henry had allowed Elizabeth to come and she seemed to be having a good time sitting beside the Queen, or if Mary knew her well, she was pretending to have a good time. Mary finally found George, he was standing in a corner drinking wine and talking with Sir Francis and Thomas Seymour.

Mary wanted to go to him, but she decided to stay where she was and just ignore him as he seemed to be doing to her. She found entertainment instead in the form of Anne Stanhope Seymour. She was the wife of the Queens Brother, Edward Seymour. Mary knew she had a reputation of being unfaithful to her husband, but personally she was a very witty woman and she kept Mary entertained for the time being.

"My lady" She heard someone say as she laughed at one of Anne's jocks. Mary turned her head and saw her husband. As much as she wanted to play difficult to get, she could not with that smile of his

"Husband, I see you remember me" She said and George had to laugh. He took her by the hand and led her behind one of the large curtains.

"Very sneaky" Mary said as George went in to kiss her deeply. In the process of his hand moving around her body, he felt the Baby in Mary's belly move, making him pull out of their kiss

"Did you feel that" Mary asked him and George smiled. It was not the first time they felt their child move, but every time it did, it always made their day.

"I cannot wait till it gets here" George said kissing her once more.

**Please review; let me know what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews

February 18

Mary was now nine months pregnant and she had already started her lying in. what annoyed her was the fact that she had to spend her birthday sitting in bed and feeling very heavy and tired, but all that soon changed, when George surprised her. He had been away at court the last month and Mary was positive he was up to something. There were secret letters messengers brought at night; there were those quiet meetings with Seymour and Bryan. Every time she tried to get him to tell her what was going on, he always seemed to get out of it. But today all that was forgotten, because he came back in time for her birthday and the birth of the child, not by himself, but with her favorite of his sisters Mary Carey.

"Thank you George this is lovely" She said referring to the ruby earrings he had given her. He also got some things for the coming baby and some toys and clothes for Catherine.

George kissed her softly "I'm glad you like them" He said before getting up "You should rest, I shall send Mary in so she can keep you company, I have some work to do" He said and Mary frowned

"What is this George?" She asked anger slowly going through her veins

"What is what?" George tried to act innocent

"I am not stupid; you and I both know that. For months now, you have been up to something and you are keeping it from me, George, I thought we were in this marriage together, I thought we talked about everything" She was close to yelling and George feared she would hurt the child

"Mary" He said sitting back down and taking her hand "We are in this marriage together, this just happens to be the kings business and-"

"Tell me George, what is it that you are doing, I am tired of the sneaking around, I'm tired of seeing Sir Francis in our home on random basis, I'm tired of the lies" She yelled the last part. She was really getting frustrated with him. George knew he could not get out of this situation this time. Mary was a very determined person and when she wanted to know, she was going to know. He sighed softly and rubbed his temple

"If I tell you, you must promise me you won't get upset, you will only hurt the child" He said softly. Mary looked at him, clearly still upset and she nodded slowly

"The king wants Reginald Pole dead" He said slowly and Mary's eyes widened

"The king believe him to be a traitor and he has asked Sir Francis, Edward Seymour, and I to get rid of him" George whispered the last part. Mary could not bring herself to talk so George went on

"He is in hiding and the secret messages, the meetings; everything has to do with this. We have to find him to carry out the kings orders. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would upset you, and because of that I don't even want to be a part of it, but the king has asked me too, and you know I'm still trying to get under his good graces" Mary looked at him with so much anger, she could not believe what he was saying, she could not believe what she was hearing. Her father wanted her cousin murdered and he had asked her husband to do it.

"If it makes you feel better Mary, I am not involved in the actual hunting, I just get the information Sir Francis and Edward Seymour need to find him. I know I am just as guilty, but believe me when I tell you I don't want to this" George looked at her and she was not looking at him, she was looking past him. George knew it would be hard for Mary to forgive him that was why he wanted to keep this from her. He raised his hand to touch her cheek, but he did not get there, Mary surprised with a hard slap. He felt his cheeks burn and he suppressed the anger that boiled inside him

"I guess I deserved that" He said quietly. Mary slapped him again and when she was going for a third time, he caught her wrist.

"It is what the king wants" He growled through clenched teeth and Mary pulled her hand away from him

"Get out!" She yelled and George didn't move

"Get out of here, Go!" she yelled picking up the book that was lying beside her and throwing it at him, George dodged it as he got up, but did not miss the candle stick she threw next

"Will you calm down?" He yelled, but Mary just picked up one of the pillows and threw it at him

"Get out George, go away you bloody murderer" she yelled and for the sake of his child, George left their chambers slamming the door behind him

K

"What did you do?" His sister questioned him as he stormed out of his room. She had heard all the yelling and the banging of objects

"I told her about Reginald Pole" He yelled, kicking the nearest thing beside him which happened to be a stool, and hurt his foot in the process. In pain he hopped on one leg before sitting in the nearest chair and Mary came to see what damage he had done to himself

"It will be fine" She said. His toes were just going to be a little sore

"I know I should not have, but she wanted to know and I swear it was killing me bottling it inside" He said

"When she has calmed down, you two can talk about it" Mary said and George nodded his head. Just them they both heard Mary scream and George was the first to get up and run into their chambers

"Mary, what is it?" He asked as he opened the door

"Get out" She yelled throwing something else at him; George did not have time to see it as he closed the door to shield himself. Mary was beside him in good time and she entered the room.

"I think the child is coming" Mary told her. Her breathing was heavy and she looked to be in so much pain

"It's alright, just continuing to breath, I shall go send for the Midwife" Her sister in law said as she went back outside to see George standing by the door and looking worried

"What is wrong with her?" He asked

"The child is coming, go send for the midwife, I must stay with her" Mary said before going back in.

George quickly went to do as he was told, in the process he also sent word to the king and Queen that their first grandchild was on its way.

K

It had been three hours so far and nothing had changed, Mary felt like she wanted to just close her eyes and sleep. The pain was unbearable and she could not imagine women doing this not once, but five, six times. She had always heard people say once the child was born and placed in the mother's arms all the pain was forgotten. Mary could not wait till that time came, but for now, she was screaming and nearly crushing the hands of her sister in law.

George waited impatiently. He was so worried for Mary and the child, he was mad that he had made her so angry that it caused the babe to come faster. He sat down on the chair for nearly one minute before getting up and pacing the outer chamber again. He was not this worried when Catherine was born; then again, he was not in love with the mother. He was worried when Anne had given birth to Edward, he remembered that day. She had gone into labor a month early and they all feared the child would be born dead. The process took all of eight hours and Edward was born a strong boy. Elizabeth was born early too as he remembered, she was Anne's first and they had all waited anxiously for the birth of a prince. When they were told she had a girl, George remembered how he felt his stomach drop. Not for the fact Bess was a girl, but what would happen to Anne. He remembered being the first to recover and making a toast to the princess, which his father and uncle irritably drank to.

George heard Mary screech in pain and he wanted to run inside her birthing chamber and hold her hand and tell her it would be okay, but he couldn't. It was nearing the fourth hour and George poured himself some wine. He looked at the door as he could still hear Mary's cries. George walked out of the outer chambers and went to check on Catherine. She was already asleep and he was glad she could not hear all the yelling. He walked around the house a few more times before returning to the outer part of their chambers. He sat down again staring straight ahead. Listening to his wife's cries of pain

K

Mary wanted to quit. She did not know how long she had been here, but it was still day time when she had gone into labor and now it was pitch black outside. She felt herself getting weak and she wanted to stop. The baby was not ready yet, that's why it wasn't coming. She told the midwife this several times, but they all urged her to keep pushing and keep strong.

Marry hated George even more now, for he was the cause of all this. If she had not fallen in love with him and if she had not let him have his way with her, she would not be in all this pain

"I can see the head. One more push, my lady" The midwife cried and Mary nodded breathing in and trying to muster up all the strength she had left. She pushed as hard as she possibly could and when she felt the pressure in her lower belly disappear as something slid out of her, she fell back into her pillows and closed her eyes.

K

The cry of a baby woke George up from his trance. He jumped up and rubbed his eyes, waiting to hear the news from one of Mary's ladies.

It had been a total of nine hours they were in there, all he wanted was to hold Mary tight and tell her how sorry he was. And of course he wanted to meet his child

Mary, his sister came out with a smile on her lips, George smiled too. That means all was well

"So?" He asked her

"You have a son" She said and George laughed pulling her into a hug "And Mary, she's okay?" He asked and she smiled

"She's fine, you can come see them now" Mary said

George was about to open the door, when he looked back at Mary

"Is she still angry with me?" He asked

"I think her mind is preoccupied with other things right now" She said and George smiled as he opened the door.

K

Mary was holding her son, her first child born from her womb. He was a beautiful baby and all the hate she felt for George had been replaced with love. She loved him for giving her something this beautiful. It was the best gift she could get for her birthday, if it was still her birthday, she did not know. They were right, once she held her son, she knew all the pain she suffered were worth it

"Mary" George said softly. He was standing at the end of the bed as if asking for permission to come closer. Mary smiled at him

"Come see him George, he is lovely" She said and George came closer, taking a sit beside her on the bed. He took a good look at his son. He had black hair like his mother, his eyes were close, and so he could not tell whose eyes he had. George looked at Mary and smiled at her

"He is beautiful Mary, you've done a great job" He said kissing her softly. Mary kissed him back, she did not want to remember their fight for now, now they were both happy looking at the newest addition to their family

"What shall we name him?" Mary asked George and he looked at their sons face thoughtfully

"I don't want to name him for my father" George said and Mary smiled

"There are far too many Thomas's" She said "My father is out of the question too" She said, she still had not forgiven him for keeping her away from her mother.

"John?" George asked and Mary shook her head

"He doesn't look like a John" she said

"Perhaps, William" Mary said "Your grandfather was named William, was he not?" George nodded

"He was. William is a good name" He said kissing the top of his sons head. Just then William opened his eyes and stared at his parents. George smiled at his son, he had his eyes.

Mary soon handed William to George as she settled down to sleep. As much as she wanted to stay awake and hold her son, she just couldn't, she was too exhausted. George stood by the window, holding his sleeping son. He didn't want to put him down just yet. He looked down at his son and remembered what Ambassador Chapuy's told him two months ago. He didn't want to dwell on it too much, but if it was what God wanted, his William could become King of England some day.

**I know I kept you guys waiting for a while, I hope this chapter was worth it. I'm taking summer classes, so I can't update as fast as I used to.**

**Leave reviews….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the best**

The king was having breakfast with his six months pregnant Queen in her chambers, when one of Jane's ladies came in and told them Cromwell wanted to see them. Henry was not in the mood to her whatever news Cromwell had this time. Ever since he had doubted the Queen was carrying a son, Thomas Cromwell was not on top of his favorite peoples list.

"Let him in" Henry said holding Jane's hand as Cromwell walked in and bowed deeply to both

"Majesties, I'm sorry to have interrupted your breakfast, but I bring news from Grimston" He said and Henry looked more interested. It was about Mary, she must have had her child already. His first grandchild

"The lady Mary has given birth, your majesty, to a son" Cromwell said a small smile coming to his face when he saw how the King looked.

Henry began laughing and he got up and hugged Cromwell out of plain joy.

"I have a grandson" He said laughing and Jane smiled

"Congratulations your majesty" Cromwell said as well as Jane's ladies and Henry's gentlemen that were waiting on them

"I'm going to go to Grimston at once, postpone the Privy Council meeting for another day" He said walking to the door before turning around

"Jane you should stay at court and rest for the child" He said walking to the door of her chambers smiling, Cromwell was not too far behind

"Thomas" Henry said as they walked the long halls to the stables

"Yes majesty"

"I want to give George Boleyn a dukedom; He shall become Duke of Rochford" Henry said and Cromwell bowed his head in understanding

"Yes your majesty"

K

K

George walked into his chambers to see Mary holding their son. She was introducing Catherine to her new baby brother and the sight of his family together made George smile.

"Motherhood makes you glow, it truly suites you" George said and Mary looked up at him and smiled a little. She had not completely forgiven him about the Reginald Pole issue, but they have not talked about it and she was waiting for the right time to, George on the other hand was hoping for the subject to be forgotten

"Papa" Catherine squealed as pointed at the baby in her mother's hands "Baby" She said and George laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. Catherine squealed with excitement. George loved his little girl, she had him wrapped around her little fingers and he feared when she got older, it would be hard to say no or get angry at her when wanted something or did something wrong.

"Do you like having a little brother" He asked her kissing her cheek and she nodded

"He's baby" She said and George smiled

"You're still a baby too Kitty" Mary said smiling at her and Catherine shook her head

"I'm big" she told her mother and both her parents laughed. George called Molly Howard to come take the children away so Mary could rest. Once the kids were gone, Mary put her head on her pillow and looked away from George. She was still upset with him and he knew it.

"Darling" George said as he got into the bed beside her

"I'm not your darling" Mary said and George smirked

"What are you then? The apple of my eyes, my sugarplum, my sweetie pie" Mary giggled silently, but she did not turn around

"I'm still angry with you" she said

"I know and I'm sorry, love. I should have known better and I promise, I will leave the job for Bryan and Seymour, Reginald pole is nowhere to be found anyways, it's high time the king gave up" He said and Mary turned to look at him

"I don't understand my father sometimes" She said and George shrugged "I don't think anyone does" he told her. Mary looked at him; it was so hard to remain mad at him especially when she had just given birth to their son.

"You're going to have to work hard to get my full forgiveness" Mary said and George smiled

"But I'm a little forgiven, right?" He asked coming close to her

"Just a little" Mary said and George smiled before kissing her softly, yet passionately

"And now?" He whispered as when he pulled apart, his forehead resting on her's

"A little bit more" She said and George smiled kissing her head

"I shall work hard to gain your complete forgiveness, I promise" He said getting off their bed

"Right now, you must rest" He said and Mary nodded as she settled back down

"Is my father going to come and visit?" She asked George as he was heading out of their room

"I do not know if we don't hear word from him in an hour, then he probably is already on his way" He said and Mary nodded before closing her eyes to sleep.

A couple hours later George heard some of his servants running around and yelling something. He left his office chamber to scold them on their behavior, when he heard them say the king was coming and he was near the manor. George quickly ordered them to do their work, he ordered for new fires to be built and a room made ready for the king. He ordered the cook to have extra food cooked and he had his servants bring up fresh wine and new goblets. He sent for his sister and had her go wake Mary up, so she could dress and be ready for her father's visit

George was the one to welcome the king when he got off his horse

"Your Majesty, you are most welcome to Grimston" He said

"Thank you, your grace" Henry said putting a hand on George's shoulder. George was confused about the way the king addressed him

"Your grace? My lord" George asked

"I have made you Duke of Rochford, George Boleyn, the father of my Grandson deserves that title, now take me to him" Henry said and George could not close his mouth, no one could comprehend how happy he was

"Thank you your Majesty, you are most gracious" George said bowing to the king "If you will follow me, I shall lead you to your grandson" George said leading the way to the nursery

K

William was sleeping in his cot when George and Henry arrived. Molly Howard was playing dolls with Catherine and she got up and curtsied when she saw the king. Catherine was not sure of what was happening, but when she saw her father behind the tall man with plenty jewels. She screeched and ran to him

"Papa" She said and George smiled picking her up

"Catherine this is the king" He said

Henry looked at the girl that resembled her father so much

"Lady Catherine" He said and Catherine smiled. George walked further and Henry followed him as they both stopped in front of a small cot that contained a sleeping William

"Your grandson, your majesty" George said as Henry lifted him up carefully. He had hair like his mother and grandmother, he was big and he looked very healthy

"What have you named him" Henry spoke quietly so not to wake the baby

"William, my lord" Henry frowned a little that he was not named for him, but he did not dwell on it too much. He was holding a male child that was of his own blood, a male child of the Tudor household and that was all he cared about.

"I would like to go see my daughter" Henry said kissing the top of William's head before gently placing him back down.

K

George led Henry to he and Mary's chambers and as they walked the halls, the members of the Grimston household bow and curtrtsy to their king. Mary is talking softly to Mary Cary when her father and husband enter. Immediately Mary Carey curtseys deeply to the king while Mary bows her head slightly.

"Lady Carey, it has been long" Henry says to his old mistress and Mary feels her cheeks flush with embarrassment

"It is good to see your majesty again" She says simply before stepping aside and like that Henry has forgotten her when he lays eyes on his daughter

"My pearl" He says as he walks closer to her side

"Father" Mary says with a small smile, even though she has been mad at him ever since George told her about the Reginald pole issue

"Are you well?" he asks her kindly and Mary smiled genuinely this time. She liked it when her father showed concern for her; it made her remember those long years of loneliness were over.

"I am and I am very happy you have come all this way to see William and I" She said

"It is only natural for a man to want to see his first grandchild and a grandson none the less" Henry said and Mary just wanted to roll her eyes. If she had had a girl instead, she knew her father would not bother coming all this way. Then again, she was glad William was a boy, because in a weird way, she felt like he fixed everything

**K**

The king stayed three days. William was christened and given plenty gifts from his grandfather. Henry dotted on the boy and it was as if he was sad when he had to leave. Mary promised him that May would not be long and his son will be born.(At least she hoped for a son. She knew her father would be very happy with one and he would not push this wife away for another).

Mary asked Henry if Elizabeth could visit and he she could in April and they should all come to court together in May for the birth of their sibling and prince.

Once the king left George came back into his chambers. Mary looked very sad and as he came closer he was sure she had been crying

"I hope I have not wronged you again, Wife" He asked as he sat beside her and took her hand

"No, it is just that I thought of my mother" he pulled her into a tight hug

"I just wish she were alive to meet William" She said and George kissed her head.

"You can't see her, but she's here. my governess once told me that every loved one that died went to heaven to help God take care of us. As childish as it sounds I like to hold on to it. I like to think Anne and Edward are taking care of me as I'm sure your mother is taking care of you" George said

"Even though I married a Boleyn" She said with a small smile and George laughed

"I like to think she told God to put that idea in Anne's head. It was all her doing" Mary rolled her eyes at her husband's silliness, but she had to admit, at first she hated Gods plan for her, the thought of marrying and bedding her mortal enemy, but now she would not trade her life for anything else.

**Please leave me a nice review, let me know what you think**

**Do you like it? What do you want to see?  
>Every review is truly appreciated<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

I want to thank everyone for their comments and reviews

As the king promised Elizabeth came to Grimston in April, where she met for the first time her cousin/nephew. She thought him to be a very beautiful boy and it brought her to tears a few times because the boy resembled Her own late baby brother Edward, with his brown eyes and chubby face. Edward had looked a lot like their mother and it was always said that her uncle and Mother shared a close resemblance; it was no surprise that their sons would look somewhat alike too.

With all the sad memories that came to mind when she saw her small nephew, she also had good memories to share. He was only three months old and he could not understand a thing she was saying, but it did not stop her from telling stories about her brother to his little nephew. Edward was young only two years before he died, but he was a spirited boy, who loved with all his heart and his smile was one that would make the sickest person feel some relief. Though, with all his angel like qualities, he was still a brother and he still performed the traditional brotherly duties of making an older sister scream out of annoyance, but it was all okay and Elizabeth missed those days. "Soon you will be making Catherine go mental" She told him and that got a laugh from Mary.

May soon came and on the fifth, the day before they were to leave for court, they all celebrated Catherine's first birthday. Mary had made her a new dress with beautiful blue material and George had bought her a new doll, which she was quick to hold on to, while Elizabeth had given her new ribbons. George had gotten a fool to come and entertain them and they had a nice supper that night. It was nothing big and nothing fancy since they were all to be packed and on their way to Greenwich by the morrow, but Catherine didn't mind how small her celebration was, she was just happy to get new things and have everyone's eyes on her.

K

The travel was long and Mary did not like the idea of the small children traveling like this, especially William, but her father had requested his presence so that his step grandmother, the Queen would meet him. To her surprise, William was being good. He slept the whole time in the small cot made for him in the carriage, only waking up when they stopped to rest and he was fed and changed. Elizabeth had her own Carriage, but she did not want to ride the whole way with Lady Bryan alone, so she decided to join Mary in hers with Catherine and William, while Uncle George rode ahead with his horse.

Finally they arrived at Greenwich and it was late the time they did so. Elizabeth was first to be led to her rooms by Lady Bryan, before George led his family to their chambers. There was a smaller room for Catherine and a cot for William. Once settled and changed. Mary made sure her children were okay before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

K

The next morning had them getting ready for an audience with the king and after that Mary was to go present William to Jane in her lying in chamber. She had woken up to see George was not beside her and she really had no clue where he had gone. Molly was the first to enter her rooms to help Mary get changed and she told her that George had gone to his uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. Mary nodded and she let Molly help her get dress, they then went to wake the children up together and had them ready for the day. After mass, Mary and Catherine sat together in their outer chamber to eat breakfast. George walked in then and Catherine jumped to go greet him. As usual, George picked her up effortlessly and kissed her head.

"How are you kitty cat" He asked her using his special nickname for her

"I'm well papa" she kissed his check before he put her down in her chair while he went to greet his wife.

"Good morning, beautiful" He said kissing her softly

"Good morning handsome, did you sleep well" She asked him as he settled down in a chair beside her

"Well enough, before my uncle came to drag me out of bed" He said scrolling a bit as he took a bit out of his fruit salad

"What did he want to talk to you about" Mary asked him curiously, since the time the Boleyn's had suffered their great losses and Thomas Boleyn was banished from court, Thomas Howard had stayed a good distance away from his nephew. The sudden need to speak with him one morning was very curious for her

"Nothing serious, the usual thing really about how William is an important little person and we should consider his options" Mary frowned slightly. No she did not fully agree that she was a bastard and that her parents' marriage was invalid, but she had signed the oath and she opted to take the bastard title as long as she lived a happy life with her husband and children. She really did not want people making plans for Williams's future that could anger her father

"What did you tell him?" She asked him, hoping to God he had not been his father's son in that instant and agreed with Norfolk

"I told him what I told Chapuys" Mary was shocked to hear that he discussed this with the ambassador "What God wills for William would be what he wants, I'm not going to do anything to alter any of Gods plans, if William is to grow up and become Duke of Rochford, so be it, if he is to be otherwise and hold a higher position, so be it, if God wills it"

Mary nodded in agreement and she smiled at her husband "If God wills it" she repeated

K

Mary walked with George and Catherine to the Queens chambers, Molly followed behind carrying William. They met Elizabeth halfway as she was being led to the same rooms by her governess Lady Bryan.

Once they arrived and entered the Queens outer chambers, they all went into a bow and curtseys for the King

"Your majesty"

"My Elizabeth" Henry greeted his youngest daughter first as she ran to hug him

"Did you enjoy Grimston?" He asked her

"Very much Papa" She said and he kissed her cheek

"Your Grace" Henry acknowledged George, who bowed his head

"Majesty"

"Are you well Lady Catherine" He asked the little one year old

"Yes majisty" she said getting a smile and a wink from her father

"My daughter, how are you?" Henry asked kissing Mary's cheek

"I'm well, Father and you?" Mary asked respectfully

"I am well also, and have you brought my favorite grandchild?" He asked with a smile

"His your only grandchild papa" Elizabeth chided him causing all in the room to laugh

Molly came forward and handed William to Henry, who looked at his grandson with pride

"When the prince is born, I would like to invest him as Duke of Buckingham" Henry said looking proudly at his grandson, who just slept away in his arm, none of the things occurring around him bothering him one bit.

George on the other hand was speechless. His son was just made a duke and he was barely six months old. God knows what would happen if he and Mary had more sons.

"Your Majesty is too kind" Mary thanked him first, knowing her husband would be a bit tongue tied at the moment

"Indeed... your Majesty is too very kind" George said

"He is my first grandson after all" Henry said kissing Williams little head lightly before handing him to Mary

"You should take him to go meet his step grandmother at once" He said and Mary did as he said. She went into Jane's Lying chamber with Catherine and Elizabeth along, since men were not allowed.

"Jane looked exhausted and Mary could feel her pain, but unlike the queen she was not put in a dark room confined from everything and everyone. In her own case, she had her husband and Catherine keeping her company all the time.

"Your Majesty" She greeted, Catherine and Elizabeth doing the same

"Lady Mary, Princess Elizabeth, it is so good to see" Jane said. She was clearly tired and Mary could see this pregnancy was not going easy on her

"And how is your Majesty?" Mary asked coming close. Elizabeth lingered back- she still had not warmed up to Jane, but she did not hate her anymore

Catherine walked beside Mary as she came closer to the queen, earning a smile from Jane

"You must be Lady Catherine Boleyn"

"Yes, Majisty, I am" She said and Jane smiled

"It is so very good to meet you" Jane said her eyes moving to the bundle in Mary's arms

"Is that him, the boy that has stolen my husband's heart?" She said a smile on her face

"For now, your Majesty, soon he'll have the prince to lavish all his love on" Mary said and Jane said a quiet amen to it. Everyone talked of a prince, Henry was so sure of a prince, what would happen if she had a daughter, what then.

"May I hold him?" Jane asked and Mary handed her son gently over to his step grandmother

"He is beautiful" She said looking at his small face "Looks a great deal like Lord Rochford" Mary nodded in agreement as Jane handed her son back to her, he eyes moving to her younger step daughter

"Princess, I hope you enjoyed your time with the Lady Mary?" She asked

"I did, your majesty" She replied and Jane nodded wishing she could say more to Elizabeth, but the girl just did not want much to do with her

Mary ushered the children out of the Queens rooms saying she needed rest. She spent the rest of her day playing with Catherine and Elizabeth. When night came she had dinner with her husband in the great hall before they retired to spend some quality time together.

K

It was three in the Morning when a loud knock came to their door. George being the deeper sleeper between the two, just turned over while Mary opened her eyes only to hear a ruckus going one outside

She quickly put a simple dress on and she woke George up

"What is it?" He asked her

"I'm not sure yet, you should probably get dressed too" She said and George did as he was told while Mary went to the doors. She met Molly outside talking to one other lady

"What is happening" Mary asked and both girls curtsied

"Your Grace, The queen has started her labor" Molly said and Mary smiled. She hurried back into her room where George was fully dressed now

"The queen is in labor, I'm going to go and help, you should probably find my father" Mary said and George agreed giving her a quick kiss before they both went their separate ways.

K

The Queens rooms was very busy, Ladies where running from here to there trying to get everything the midwives needed. Mary came in time and she went to join Jane on the bed, taking her hand and saying comforting words to her. She remembered Williams's birthday and it was not an easy one for her as it was her first time. It was Jane's first time too, so she knew they would be here for a little while.

George met the King in his outer chambers. He was not the only one keeping the king company, The duke of Suffolk was there and so was Sir Francis Bryan and Thomas Seymour, Edward Seymour was outside Jane's chambers ready to bring news to the men.

The king sat in his chair looking very tense, beside him was the duke of Suffolk, his very close friend and he seemed to be using words of comfort to calm the king's nerves. George did not go the king, he stood beside Sir Francis, it was the king that motioned for him to come closer and keep him company. It was evident in Suffolk's face that he did not like Boleyn being one of Henry's closest friends, but he figured it was because he was his son in law. He will always be the king's true friend.

It was not a little while it was around six in the evening now and they had spent about fifteen hours with the queen. Jane was losing blood and he was losing her strength. Mary was very worried for her and as it was harder to keep her up. There came a time when the midwives had gone to the king to choose between the life of his wife and his child. Henry told them to save both. He loved Jane and he did not want anything to happen to her.

In Henry's chamber things were not any better. Henry was devastated, imagining the worst happening. Everyone had gone with the exception of Rochford and Suffolk, who tried their best to bring positive thoughts to Henry's mind, but it was fruitless. He was not having any of it.

Finally an hour later Edward Seymour came into the kings rooms with a grim look on his face. All their efforts were for nothing, all this time waiting and praying and hoping was for nothing. Henry stood up anxiously when he saw the younger man enter his chamber. George and Charles looking also eager and tired

"Well, what is it?" He asked Edward

Edward flinched a bit and dropped his eyes

"Tis a daughter, your majesty" He said quietly. Henry thought he was going to break something. All of the hours and the heart ache and the pain were for a Girl! A girl was no use to him, he had two already.

By some magical effort, Henry did not yell at the man standing before him.

"Healthy?" He asked

"Yes, your majesty" Edward said George was relieved the king was not ripping off heads now

"And the queen?" He asked and Edward shifted uncomfortably. Henry caught this and immediately became worried

"What is wrong with Jane?" He did not even wait for an answer he was already on his way to her chambers, the three men following closely behind

K

Mary looked down at her new little sister. It took so much out of Jane to bring her into the world and she just knew she would be special. She had fair hair like her mother and deep blue eyes that looked like her fathers. The little girl gurgled when Mary held her tiny hands.

Looking down at the bed, she saw that her step mother was sleeping. She was pale as her color did not return. She was still bleeding and the midwives hoped she would stop soon.

The doors opened and Mary looked up to see her father.

"She was really strong" Mary said walking towards him. "The doctor said she lost a lot of blood and we'll have to wait and see how she progresses" Henry looked past Mary and at his wife. She lay there, her eyes closed, looking incredibly pale. It was almost as if she was not with them anymore because of how shallow she was breathing

"Is this my daughter?" Henry asked looking at the baby in Mary's arms

"It is" Mary said handing the little infant to her father

"Margaret" Henry said quietly naming his daughter, Mary smiled lightly. He had named her after his sister and grandmother

"Princess Margaret Tudor" Mary repeated

K

Within the week Jane's health declined. No matter how much everyone prayed and hoped for the recovery of the queen, it did not happen and on the thirteenth of May, Jane passed on. It hit them hard, all of them especially Henry. Elizabeth who had never warmed up to the queen was incredibly sad and as she confessed, she had really liked the new queen; she just did not want to act like she did so she won't betray her mama. Once Jane was buried and Henry hid himself from the world. Mary took charge of her siblings, taking them to their larger castle at Dover, so she could keep an eye on all of them, while their father mourned privately. George was very supportive of them and together they believed they could help each other get through such a terrible time

**Soooo…..what do you think. I'm sorry killed Jane and the reason she had a girl is because Henry has already had that one son and that was Edward.**


	19. Chapter 19

**There is a time jump. After Jane Seymour died it took three years for Henry to marry again, in this story Jane died in 1535 so there would be a five year jump to when Henry would meet Anne of Cleves.**

**January 6, 1540**

It would be five years in May since Henry lost Jane, his most beloved wife. He had mourned her for six months staying in closed doors and not having any interest in the outside world. When he did show his face again, he was depressed and very irritable. His daughter Margaret was beautiful, he loved her very much, but sometimes he could not help but wish Jane had died giving him a son. After years of sulking though, Henry decided it was time to marry again. Thomas Cromwell suggested the marriage between him and the duke of Cleves sister, he said there were many political gains Henry would get from the union and reluctantly Henry agreed. He asked for a painting of the Lady and was quite pleased with what he got from his master painter Hans Holbein. However when Anne arrived, Henry did not like what he saw. He thought her too plain and her manners annoying. Unlike his former wives, she was way too reserved and far less educated. It all did not matter now because they were standing together in front of the arch bishop waiting to get married.

Princess Mary watched her father with close eyes, she knew he did not like his new queen to be and she could not really understand why. Anne was a pretty woman and she was nice, the only thing Mary disapproved of was her religion, but thanks to her husband's influence, she was not going to be judgmental about that. Mary looked up at George and smiled; he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand lightly. In the last five years they had gone through a lot, both good and bad. About four months after the death of Queen Jane, Henry put Mary back into the line of succession and as the oldest of his daughters, she came first, making her his heir apparent. Mary knew her father did this mostly because of William and also the fact that he was losing hope that God wanted to give him a son. As Heir apparent Mary was involved in many things that involved the running of England, especially when her father was in mourning, she was in charge of almost everything; of course she had the help of her husband and her once favorite uncle, the Duke of Suffolk. When things returned to normal and Henry came back to his duties, Mary was given the duties of a Queen; she would be the one to be at her father's side during Banquets, or mass. She was with him on occasional Privy meetings and whether Henry wanted to admit it or not, he knew Mary would be a very good Queen one day.

By December of 1535, Mary was pregnant again, but with all the stress that came with her new responsibilities, she lost the baby in the sixth month and it was very devastating to both her and her husband. Mary drew back from George; she did not want to go through the experience of losing a child again. It took her a whole year to forgive herself and not long after she was with child again and in April of 1538 two days after George's twenty ninth birthday, she had twins, two girls they named Anne and Morgan Boleyn. The girls were identical and the only way to tell them apart was by their hair, Morgan had the Tudor hair, her hair while her sister had dark hair.

Now the girls were one and a half, they were going to be two in April, but they acted very mature for their age. Mary smiled at them as they stood silently beside, their older sister Catherine, who was now five years old. Catherine smiled up at her mother as she looked at them and Mary smiled back her as eyes moved over to the boy behind her father, her son, who was now four and would be five in the next month. William was a handsome and intelligent boy and quite spoilt by his grandfather. Henry wanted him around a lot of times, whenever he was in a bad mood; William was the one that knew how to cheer his grandfather up. Henry loved his other grandchildren too; Morgan and Anne were his little angels and he was also fond of Catherine and he even allowed her call him 'grandpapa'

Beside Mary was her now ten year old sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth had grown to be a very beautiful young lady, and she was very intelligent. She was betrothed to marry the prince of France and when she was sixteen, she was to leave for her new country. Unlike most girls, Elizabeth was not worried about her departure from home. She was quite excited to go to France, especially after she learned her mother and aunt had stayed there for most of their young adult lives and Elizabeth was told how much her mother loved France and how she thought of herself a French woman sometimes. She would miss her sisters a lot; Elizabeth had a close relationship with her little sister Margaret. She was the one that liked to tell her stories of the late Queen. Elizabeth felt like it was the least she could do after the way she acted to the Queen before she died.

Elizabeth smiled at Mary and both turned their attention back to their father as he and his new bride to be said their vows.

K

The wedding banquet was very bustling. There was music and laughter and lots and lots of food. The thing was that the King and his new queen did not seem to enjoy their own wedding feast. Henry sat in his throne holding hands with the nervous Queen that sat beside him. He didn't even want to hold her hand because after a minute he dropped it and put his hand in a fist as his eyes found Thomas Cromwell.

Mary had just finished a dance with George when she noticed her father's mood.

"He really dislikes her, doesn't he" George said knowing what she was thinking and Mary nodded

"I wonder why, she really is not as ugly as he claims, I mean she is not his prettiest wife, but she has her attributes"

"She is naïve, Mary, very naïve and not quite sharp tongued, your father does not like that" George told her, kissing her on her temple

"eww" They heard a familiar voice say and they both looked down to see their oldest daughter smiling at them

"Papa will you dance with me" Catherine asked George and George smiled taking his daughter by the hand

"Save the next one for me, my love" George told Mary as he led Catherine to the dance floor

Mary smiled at the pair, George had always been so fond of Catherine and the little one knew that. She used his softness towards her to her advantage all the time. Mary looked around the hall and saw her sisters Margaret and Elizabeth sitting together. An Idea came to her mind as she saw Catherine and George dancing together. She went over to her sisters, who stopped talking when they saw Mary

"Papa doesn't look very pleased" Elizabeth said to Mary as she sat beside her

"I know"

"Was papa angry when he married my mama and your mamas?" Margaret asked both girls, who shook their heads

"He was quite happy with those marriages and he loved your mama Margaret, very much" Mary said and she smiled. She loved to hear of her mother and how much her father loved her. It was like a reassurance that he did not hate her because she was a girl.

"Maggie, why don't you go ask papa to dance, perhaps it will cheer him up" Mary told her knowing her father could not say no to his little Maggie. Margaret jumped off her sit and hurried her little body to where her father was sitting excited she would be the first one to dance with him.

"Papa will you please dance with me" She asked with wide eyes. Henry smiled for the first time that day and took his daughters hand

"I hope you do not mind" He said to Anne not really caring if she did or not. Anne shook her head quickly and smiled lightly at Margaret, who smiled back at her.

Henry frowned at the way she did not even speak; it was amazing how she bared the same name as his second wife that was so full of life. But he did not let her get to him; he would enjoy this dance with his daughter. Henry took his daughters hand and the rest of the courtiers cleared the way for him and Margaret so that they take their place in line.

K

Mary left the banquet early, her children had already been taken to their nurseries and she was on her way to see them before she went to bed herself. Mary went into William's rooms first. As the Duke of Buckingham he was given his own apartments, while the girls shared one.

"Your Highness" Lady Baltimore, Williams caretaker said when she Mary entered.

"Lady Baltimore, is my son already asleep?" Mary asked her

"Yes, your Highness" She said "He said his prayers and went to bed without argument" Mary smiled a bit. Her children were being raised in the new religion, much to her displeasure and even though there was nothing she could do about it, nothing stopped her from giving them rosaries of their own to keep.

Mary walked into Williams's bed chamber and smiled when she saw him look at her

"Hello mama" He said and Mary kissed his head as she sat on his bed

"How are you Willy" Mary asked him as he rested his head on her lap

"I'm well, mama, the banquet was very fun. Did you have fun mama?" he asked

"I did, I had a good time"

"I don't think grandpapa did" William told her, a small frown coming to his face "I don't like the new queen, she doesn't make grandpapa happy"

"Queen Anne is new to England, you should give her time and I'm sure she would get accustomed to our ways and she would become used to the king and she'll know what to do to make him happy"

"How much time does she need?" He asked her

"I do not know, we shall see" Mary kissed his head "You must sleep now, tomorrow is another day"

William settled in his bed again as Mary got up

"Goodnight mama"

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you too"

Mary found her way to the girls' rooms and saw that they were all asleep. Morgan and Anne did not come to the banquet because they were still too young, so they had been asleep for a very long time. Catherine had worn herself out dancing all night with George; it must not have taken her long to fall into a deep sleep.

"They look like sleeping angels, don't they" George said from the door way and Mary smiled at him

"They are angels" she said as she went over to kiss each of their heads

"Who would argue with that, when you are their mother" He said coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just can't help but wish it was four of them sleeping in that bed" Mary didn't know when tears started to fall from her eyes. The day she miscarried and lost her daughter had really left a mark on her. The baby was not fully developed when it died, but it was clear it was a girl, it would have been her first daughter born from her.

"Sweetheart, don't you think God gave her back when he gave us Morgan and Anne" George said wiping her tears away

"He might have, it's just…"

"Sweetheart look at me" George got her to turn around, but Mary hesitated before she looked him in the eye

"It was not your fault what happened, Mary"

"I know, I know, but I feel guilty all the same" George kissed her on the forehead

"Don't be. You have given me three beautiful children and you are raising my illegitimate daughter like she was your own. I'll say God gave us twins as a blessing" Mary looked at the children for a few seconds before looking back at her husband

"He also gave me you"

**I know I have not updated in so long. I'm sorry about that, there is so much going on for me right now, I'll try to update faster. So please leave reviews tell me what you think**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you are all wonderful :) **

She had not thought about it in so long; she did not like to think about it, every time the thought came to her, she felt guiltier than words could explain. She had wanted to kill herself, she had actually almost died, but God had given her one more chance and she owed her life to him for the chance he had given her, the Husband and children he had blessed her with, not to mention her father's softening heart and her youngest sister. Tough God saw it best to take away some, he still gave and Mary was one to Know God worked in mysterious ways.

George did not know. She never told him, they were married almost seven years and she still could not gather up the courage to tell him her dark little secret. There was a reason why she blanked out sometimes and stared into space, there was a reason why she got very emotional at prayers and why she hated walking by the side of the river. George had noticed all these things and although he never asked her the reasons for theses behavior, Mary was sure, he wondered about them and she wanted so badly to tell him what was bothering her.

Mary's thought were broken when she heard the voice of Molly Howard

"Your Highness, The Queen wishes to see you in her chambers" Mary turned away from her bedroom window and looked at the young girl behind her

"Tell her majesty I will be there shortly" Mary said and Molly left to do as she was bid. Mary looked out the window again, her eyes resting on the small pond in the middle of the garden. She sighed softly making a mental note that she would tell George her secret that night, before she left her chambers for that of her step mothers.

K

Mary arrived to find the Queen seated in her outer chambers, her ladies doing their various daily duties. Queen Anna- as she liked to be called to differentiate herself from the Kings second wife- Smiled warmly at Mary as she curtsied deeply to the queen. Anna really liked her step daughter, she was a very intelligent young woman with a wonderful family and Anna could see Mary was also the mother figure to her two younger sisters and that was why she had called her for a visit. The young princesses were now at Hatfield castle along with their nephews and nieces, and they would all be coming back in two weeks time for the birthday celebrations of both Mary and William and Anna wanted to know what her younger step daughters would like for presents.

"Princess Mary, I am glad you were able to see me" Anna said as she showed Mary a sit to take.

"It is my pleasure, your majesty" Mary said with a small smile. She thought Anne of Cleves was a nice woman, but Mary had not really come to know the woman well enough to be close to her

"Please, call me step mother in private, there is no need for formalities between us" Anna said

"As you wish, step mother"

"Since the other prince and princess would be visiting next month I was hoping you could help me pick out gifts for them. I would really like to be a good step mother and grandmother to the children and I would need your help in doing so"

Mary smiled at this prospect. She was very glad the queen was eager to be very generous and loving to the younger royal children, even though her husband, the king was not loving to her, Anna was able to forget that and focus her love and attention to the kids and Mary glad at the kind of heart the woman had. She told her everything the queen needed to know, about how Elizabeth had outgrown dolls and how she was more into French styled dresses and jewelry, How Margaret kept a doll collection and how Anne and Morgan did not like to have the same things, how Catherine loved to read and how William loved anything the king had and Mary suggested they get him a miniature outfit like one the king would wear.

Mary later had lunch with the queen before she left her chambers not only having a step mother, but a new friend. Mary closed the doors behind her and headed back to her chambers for a nap before the banquet that night, as she walked the halls, two of her ladies walking silently behind her, Mary heard somebody giggle and she could not help but turn her head and what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. It was her husband talking to the whore of the palace, Elizabeth fields. She was such a worthless woman and from what Mary heard, she has laid with most if not all the men at court, including her father. Mary did not stay long though, so not to give her ladies reason to talk behind her back, she continued on her way. George was not doing anything, he was just talking to her, Mary could not control who he spoke to or not, she could only trust he had her best interest at heart.

As planned, she took a short nap and woke up in time to change into a beautiful green dress for the banquet that night. She put on some of her royal jewelry, her cross still resting in its place on her chest. Molly put in the final touches of Mary hair before she left her alone in her chambers. The doors opened again and George walked in smiling at his beautiful wife. She had been asleep when he went off to do his duties that day and it was his first time seeing her

"As usual my Princess, you look enchanting" He said kissing her softly. Mary smiled at him and playfully hit him in the shoulder

"I have not seen you at all today George, you did not even care to come and visit your wife for a mere five minutes before going back to attend to the King" She sounded playful, but George knew she was being serious

"I did, but you were asleep and I did not want to wake you, but I am here now and we would spend tonight, drinking and dancing like young lovers" He said and Mary rolled her eyes

"I am still young and very much in love, you are the old one here" Mary said and George laughed.

"Yet, I love you like I were ten years younger" Mary kissed him deeply

"You also look ten years younger" She said once she pulled apart and they both went to the banquet together. As planned Mary and George, drank and danced until they got tired. Mary went to sit beside her Step mother and watched as everyone else, including her father danced. George was now talking with Sir Francis and the newly returned Thomas Wyatt.

"You do not wish to dance?" Mary asked Anna and she shook her head

"Oh no, I am still learning and I do not wish to embarrass myself" Anna laughed and Mary smiled

"I know my father is not helping by ignoring you, but I will give you lessons, if you'll let me. By the time of my birthday celebrations next month we would surprise him"

"That sounds nice, Princess, thank you" Anne said and Mary smiled in return

"I am happy though, my cousin, Duke Phillip of Bavaria wrote that he would be visiting. I am quite happy to have him around for a while; I do feel a bit home sick at times." Mary understood how she felt, or at least tried to. She remembered when she was younger and her Mother would tell her all about Spain and how much she missed it. Mary could only imagine that was what the Queen was feeling for her home country.

"I am sure he would be welcomed here in England" Mary told her as she looked at the dance floor and saw her husband was now dancing with Elizabeth Fields. Mary did not want to think much about what she saw earlier, but she felt a bit weird watching her husband dance with another woman. Was it jealousy? She did not know, but her mood had changed completely and she was not even listening to what the Queen was saying about Germany any more. Soon her father asked her hand to dance. The whole time her eyes were on George and Elizabeth as they stood in a circle along with Sir Francis and Thomas Wyatt and some other woman, she did not know

"Mary" She heard her name and she looked up to see her father looking at her with concern

"Are you well?" He asked as they walked back to the dais.

"Actually, no, father, I think I shall retire early" Mary kissed his cheek and curtsied as she turned to leave. George saw Mary was leaving and he quickly excused himself from his friends as he went to catch up with her

"Sweetheart, are you well" Mary looked at him

"No, I'm having a bit of a headache, so I am going to retire early" She said hoping George would choose to come with her, but instead

"It must be the wine, I shall join you later, Thomas has written a new poem and has asked me to go over them" He said and Mary frowned but said nothing

"Good night Mary" George said kissing her forehead before he went back into the great hall and Mary walked back to her chambers not knowing what to think.

**So what do you guys think about it. This was a difficult chapter to write because it is a whole new stage in the story**

**So , please leave reviews**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you are all following this story**

For two days things remained distant between them. George was not sure why his wife was angry at him and it drove him crazy. Mary on the other hand was very good at giving a person the cold shoulder and every time she thought she had better stop and talk to George, she saw Elizabeth fields around him. She saw the way she would smile at him and how she wore her bodice so low, so that everyman's attention was on her. She repulsed Mary and that only made Mary angrier at George. George got fed up with Mary and he too got angry at her for ignoring him and denying him her bed for no apparent reason.

After two whole days of being ignored, George was able to pull one of Mary's ladies aside, his cousin Molly Howard, and question her about her mistress's behavior

"I do not know what to say your highness, she does not speak to us about her troubles" She told him and George sighed in anger

"But if you ask me cousin, I think It is- you must forgive me, but I think she is jealous and hurt" George looked at her sharply

"Jealous of what?" He asked and Molly shrugged her shoulders a bit

"Bessie fields" George was not sure what to think, but he knew he was not happy that his wife would rather ignore him than talk about what was bothering her

"Thank you Molly" He said dismissing her and she curtsied and went back to her work, while George went to look for his wife in the Queens chambers. When he arrived he saw that Mary was teaching the queen some dance moves and George bowed before he spoke

"Your majesty, do you mind if I steal my wife from you for a few minutes" He asked and Anna smiled

"Of course not, we were just about to finish." Anna turned to Mary "Thank you Princess for your help" She said and Mary curtsied before she left the queens chambers with George.

They both said nothing as they walked back to their chambers. Mary could tell George was angry and she did not care to know why, she was angry with him as well. Once they got inside their bed chamber, Mary went to sit on the edge of the bed, while George closed the door before turning to look at her.

"Why have you been ignoring me these last few days" He asked her. Although he had an idea, he wanted to hear it for himself. Mary looked away from him and that only annoyed him more. George did not like it when he and Mary fought. He had his father's temper and she had her mother's stubbornness and like her father she was quick to anger too, so it took a lot for him to always try and keep himself in check.

"Tell me Mary" He said a bit frustrated and Mary looked at him sharply

"I don't need to tell you anything George, I'd rather not hear it" Mary said George frowned and Mary lost her temper a bit

"Please stop pretending, you do not know" Mary yelled at him "Stop lying to me"

"What is this really about Mary" George asked her calmly

"Tell me, all the time you claim to be busy and have to work late, what are you doing?"

"I am always dealing with the Kings affairs" George says irritated

"Always?" Mary questions getting up, her temper was raising and George was getting quite frustrated

"Mary as you know, the king as many affairs"

"And what of yours" She asked

"My affairs?" George asked chuckling at bit as if what she had said was ludicrous

"Don't deny it!" Mary snapped irritated

"This is about Lady Elizabeth Fields" George said

"You know your whores name" Mary said, her voice was cold and sharp and George felt like she cut him with it

"She is not my whore, Mary, I don't have a mistress, I am faithful to you" He said, but Mary did not believe him, she knew when he was lying and he was lying to her right now

"Swear on it George, swear on your life, that when I was pregnant with William, and the twins, and you could not bed me, you did not go to another woman's bed"

"I swear Mary, I did not lay with any other woman" George's voice slowed as he looked at the ground, he felt terrible seeing tears come down Mary's eyes. "I did…other things, but I swear it was only once both times you were with child and I was drunk both times" He could not lie to her

"And now….what is Elizabeth fields doing following you around"

"She and Thomas Wyatt wish to be married; I'm just helping them out. Thomas is a friend of mine. Mary I am sorry"

Mary looked at him in disgust; she did not even want to know what the other things he did with this women were. Yes, she knew it was normal for men, especially noble men to forsake their wives beds to satisfy their different needs, but she had thought her marriage with George was different, after Catherine she did not expect such a thing to happen again. If she could be faithful to her husband, why couldn't it be the other way around also?

"You show me no respect George and you just as well don't love me" Mary walked away from him and headed to the door. She stopped and turned around to look at him

"Make sure to make arrangements to move to another chamber or make yourself very comfortable on the couch, it's your choice, I just do not wish to see you" Mary left the room and walked away. Grabbing the nearest cloak she had she headed out of the castle and went for a walk. She tried her best to hold in her tears, but despite the cold air blowing in her face Mary could not help the tears that came out of her eyes. She settled down by the pond she feared so much and just began to cry. She had gone soft and trusted him too much, all these years after keeping her guard up for so long, she finally let it down only to get hurt again.

K

He wanted to beat himself. He could not believe what had just happened. He was just beyond glad, his children were not here to see their parents fight like this, and he only hoped he would be able to fix things by the time they arrived in two weeks.

George went looking for Mary; he wasn't exactly sure where to look for his wife without other people knowing they had just had a fight. He knew Mary liked to be alone when she was upset, so he went outside to the gardens. George's heart broke when he saw her sitting not far from the pond alone in the cold. She had her cloak wrapped around her and he knew it was not enough to keep her warm.

George walked toward her and took of his outer coat and put it around her before he quietly settled on the ground beside her. Mary did not refuse his coat, she actually appreciated the warmth, but of course she did not tell him that

"The accident I had at Hatfield all those years ago was no accident" She said quietly, her eyes never leaving the pond

"What do you mean?" George asked carefully, trying to understand what she was talking about, he had heard she had fallen in the river and nearly drowned, but he never asked her about it before

"I did not fall in the river, I jumped in it. I wanted to kill myself" She said slowly and George's eyes widened with the revelation. Mary looked at him finally

"That was my only secret and now I have told you. As an honest and faithful wife I have done my part" Mary got up, but George got a hold of her now numbing hands

"Please forgive me. I love you so much Mary, I cannot stand to be the reason you are so sad, I hate to be the reason why you are upset. What I did was not right and it was stupid and foolish of me and I ask your forgiveness" George pleaded

"I am not stupid, you know. I know how men think and I know my father did it to my mother uncountable times and yet she still loved him. I was just a fool to think, it was going to be different with us, and that is not your fault, but mine. I forgive you, like a good woman should, but I can't trust you like a good wife should" With that Mary walked back into the Palace leaving George to feel worthless and stupid.

**What do you all think? Feel free to leave reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you so much**

Phillip of Bavaria arrived the next day. The royal family, minus the younger ones, was there to welcome the Queens cousin to England. The king was pleasant to him as a good leader should be. Anna was happy to catch up on old times with her cousin. Mary gained herself a new friend and George looked on with envy and jealousy as another man was the reason his wife smiled in the last few days.

George slept on the couch; he much preferred to be in the same room with his wife than a different one entirely. Mary had gone from ignoring him completely to speaking to him civilly on different matters concerning their children's impending arrivals.

George sat on Mary's right and Phillip on her left and he could not help it but roll his eyes each time the duke said something that made Mary giggle.

"I must say, Prince George, you are quite a lucky man" Phillip said raising his goblet at George, who just forced a smile at him and raised his goblet too in thanks. Mary completely ignored the comment and went on to ask Phillip about his favorite places in Germany.

George did not give up though. Once in a while he will interrupt their conversations with random questions about the children, but at the end of the day Phillip of Bavaria got all of his wife's attention.

K

Duke Phillip had been in England a week now and George was counting the days he would just leave. He hated the man; a statement he knew was not true. It was himself he hated for destroying the perfectly good marriage he had. He blamed himself for everything and he was not close to forgiving himself anytime soon. Sir Francis of course told him, he had every right to do what he did and Mary would get over her pain. He knew not to listen to Sir Francis. He wasn't even a true friend of his, who he talked to really was Thomas Wyatt, who told him to remind Mary Everyday he loved her and he'll do anything to gain her trust again.

He tried. He told her every day since that day he loved her and he tried his best not to do things that usually upset her, but it did nothing. Mary was quite stubborn and when she wanted to hold a grudge, she knew how to.

George sat in his office, rereading for the tenth time the same opening sentence of the document in front of him. Finally there was a knock at his door and a servant of his brought in a letter. George paid the boy before he left and then he opened the letter in his hand. It was from his sister Mary Stafford. Mary had remarried and she and her new husband had a daughter they too had named Anne.

George let the letter slip from his fingers as he read the contents. He was not sure what emotions to feel, so instead sat in his chair and stared out the window of his office Chamber.

K

Mary was walking out of the Queens chambers when she ran in on the Duke of Bavaria. As usual he gave her a warm smile and Mary curtsied lightly and the duke bowed also in respect

"May I kiss your hand Princess" He asked and Mary raised her hand for him to do as asked

"I was hoping I would catch you with my cousin the Queen, but it seems you are in a hurry" He said

"I am, my children would be arriving to court soon, so I have to get everything ready for them" She said

"I understand. I am actually looking forward to meeting them, I hear they are lovely just like their mother" Mary blushed slightly

"You are too kind your grace"

"Not kind, truthful" He said smiling at her slyly. Mary felt quite uncomfortable with the Duke looking at her like that. She knew very well that if she was unmarried, the Duke would have been the person she would have been betrothed too as it would make England alliance with Cleves stronger. The duke was a very handsome man and he had quite a nice smile, but she was a married woman and she could not get herself carried away in such courtly behavior.

"I shall see you later, you grace, but for now I must go" Phillip moved aside for her and bowed again as Mary left, Making sure to look at her back until she was out of site.

K

After doing all she could to organize the children's rooms, Mary came back to her chamber to change for the Banquet that night. Her father was having it in honor of the Duke. She saw George was sitting in their outer chamber drinking and he was still not dressed. He looked distress, but then again, he had looked that way for the last week since their fight.

"Are you well?" Mary asked him after she was done getting dressed. She could not help it but ask. She wanted to ignore him the whole time and pretend his behavior did not affect her, but she couldn't

"No, I will not be going to the banquet tonight" He said not looking up at her

"Should I get you something" Mary asked touching his head. His temperature seemed normal

"No, nothing. I just want to sit here" He said. Mary shifted uncomfortably

"Should I stay with you?" She asked him and George shook his head. He didn't want to tell her yet. He wanted to wait until he knew he would not start crying in front of her, but with the way he was already emotionally wrecked, he was not sure he could keep that from happening

"No, your father would be expecting you. This banquet is in the honor of the duke it would be wrong to not go" He said. Mary nodded and left, but not without telling one of her ladies to stay behind to check on George once in a while.

Yes, she was mad at him, but she still loved him and she did not like to see him down. In all honesty, she knew it was about time they talked to solve their problems before their children came for their visit.

K

The Banquet was fun. Mary dance with the Duke most of the time and once with her father. Henry was not surprised when Mary told him George was sick and she was wondering why. It was almost as if he had expected it or something.

Mary did not think of her father too much as duke Philip danced with her again, but this time her mind was not in it. She was worried about George and she was wondering why she felt like somebody was not telling her something, so when Phillip yelped and started walking away. Mary was startled and very very apologetic.

"I'm so sorry" Mary said as Phillip continued to walk away and Mary went after him. She just had so much on her mind and she was beginning to think it was time she retired and went to meet George.

Just then Phillip went behind a wall and turned to face her with a smile on his face

"I thought.."

"You didn't step on my feet, how could you when your feet don't even touch the ground" Mary's face got red and she knew she should not be standing here with him at this moment

"I wanted a moment alone with you" Phillip looked at her thoughtfully and Mary looked up at him not sure what to do as his face came closer to hers, Before she could make her next move, his lips touched hers and he began to kiss her. Mary pulled away from him and brought her hand to cover her mouth.

"You are crying" Philip said "I did not mean-"  
>"I am married with children Phillip and I love my husband very much. I am sorry I gave you the wrong idea, but I am not such a woman" With that Mary walked away from him and back into the great hall. She was going to see her father and bid him and the queen goodnight. On her way to the dais, she was stopped by Thomas Wyatt<p>

"Your highness" He greeted

"Sir Thomas" Mary said hiding the fact that she was distressed at the moment

"I see you are in a hurry, I just wanted you to give my good friend, your husband, my condolences on the death of his father" Mary felt like she was hit in the face. True she did not care too much about Thomas Boleyn, but she was surprised George won't tell her his own father had died, her children's grandfather, who they all actually cared for.

"I will do just that, sir Thomas, thank you" Mary said realizing why her father was not expecting George at the banquet. Oh yes, the fact that she let Phillip kiss her also came back to mind. She wanted to just scream yet she could not open her mouth. Mary said goodnight to both king and queen and quickly made her way back to her chambers, not bothering to take her ladies with her.

When she arrived George was sleeping on the couch. She closed the door a bit louder than usual to get his attention and as she hoped it did wake him

"It is over already?" He asked sleepily and Mary shook her head and he went to sit in the chair in front of him

"Duke Phillip kissed me" She said and George's eyes widened, but he did not get angry

"Was it a friendly kiss?" He asked her and she shook her head

"No"

"Oh" He said and it was quite in the room except from the noise of burning wood in the fire place

"I guess we are even then" George said with a weak laugh

"It was not my plan, George" Mary told him and He nodded in understanding

"I believe you" He said as he ran his hand through his hair before looking back at her

"My father has died" He said "He was sick"

"I know. Sir Thomas asked me to give his condolences" She said and George looked away from her

"I was going to tell you, when I was feeling better" He said and Mary nodded

"I'm sorry George" She said whimpering a bit as tears came to her eyes

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry" He said.

Mary got up from her chair and went to sit with him on the sofa. She put her head on his shoulder and let him hug her

"I love you Mary, more than anything in this world and I promise, I will never hurt you again, if I do, I will willingly put my head down on the block" He said

"I'm sure there would be no need for that" Mary looked up at him and George kissed her and Mary kissed him back.

"Thank you" George whispered to her once they pulled apart and Mary lay down making George do the same. They both stayed comfortable in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

**So happy they aren't fighting anymore. Thomas Boleyn died later than he actually did because, I figured since Anne and George were not kill, he would not be too distressed that he would die early. So please leave reviews**


	23. Chapter 23

**So as usual you are all great with reviews and I love you**

Mary woke up with the sun shining bright in her face. She saw she was no longer sleeping on the couch and she was also not in her dress from last night. She looked to George's side of the bed to see him lying there still fast asleep. Mary figured George had carried her to the bed and helped her out of her cloths. She smiled at his sleeping figure and kissed his cheek softly. After what they went through the last two weeks, Mary was sure she did not want to ever fight with George like that again. She also thought of Phillip of Bavaria and how she was still going to be around him for at least three more weeks.

George stirred in his sleep and turned over to face Mary. His eyes opened and a huge smile formed on his face when he saw his face looking at him

"This is the view I'd like to wake to every morning" He said. His voice was still sleepy and Mary laughed before kissing him again. George was awake now and he eagerly turned the kiss into a passionate one. Without thinking, he got on top of Mary and began pulling up her chemise.

Mary giggled as George trailed his fingers along her exposed thighs

"George, the children would arrive soon" she told him laughing after George kissed her flat belly

"We have plenty of time" George said as he loosened his breaches and Mary did not complain. She and her husband were soon lost in each other and both did not have a care for the world.

K

George and Mary finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. Both were very happy to see their children again and that they would all return to Dover together after the birthday celebrations. It had been a while since the family stayed in one of their own homes; it was since summer of the year before to be exact.

George walked out of his dressing room looking very simple in a black doublet with matching breeches. Mary was just finishing with her hair when one of her ladies walked in

"Your Highness, the prince and prince-"She did not get to finish because four children already ran into the room. William and Morgan to their father and Catherine and Anne to their mother

"I missed you mama" Catherine said holding her tightly as Mary put Anne on her lap and kissed her cheek before she did the same to Catherine

"I missed you too Kitty. I missed all of you"Mary said as William and Morgan came to hug her and Catherine went to hug George, while Anne remained in her mother's lap.

"Hello Kitty cat" George said lifting his oldest child in the air as she squealed in excitement

"Hello papa." She said smiling at him as he brought her down, but still had her in his arms

"How are your studies?" He asked her

"Fine, Papa. Lady Storm thinks I'm very smart" Catherine said feeling very proud of her self

"I'm smart too papa, I know French now" William spoke up and Catherine rolled her eyes

"No he don't papa, he can only say greetings and numbers in French. I can say more than that"

"That's not true" William exclaimed and George quickly intervened before they started bickering again. It was a normal thing for them to do so. Both Catherine and William were very competitive with each other. Being the only boy and Catherine being the oldest child, the two always try hard to be good at something and better than the other.

"Okay, stop it you two. I'm sure you both know some French, which is good because it means you are paying attention to your learning. Now Catherine the reason you know more than your brother is because you are older and have started learning before him. William as time goes on you will learn more of the language. So would you two stop bickering for papa's sake?"

They both nodded and Mary smiled at them. She looked down at Anne and saw that she had been quite the whole time.

"Annabel, are you alright" She asked and the little girl looked up at her mother with wide eyes. George walked over to them and Kissed Anne on the head, since she had not come to hug him like the others

"Sweetheart, are you well?" He asked her

"Annie has been this way for two days, she won't tell us what's wrong" Catherine said and Mary looked up at the twins Governess, who was standing by the door the whole time

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?" She questioned her getting upset. The young woman curtsied in apology

"I'm sorry your highness, I did not think it necessary to send word, since we were to come in the time a letter would have arrived" She said and Mary understood, but she did not like it that one of her children would be unwell and she would not hear of it on time

"Thank you, Lady Adams, you may take the other children to their chambers to get changed out of their traveling cloths" George said and the woman curtsied and did as she was told. It was now just George Mary and Anne

"Okay love, there's no one else here, just mama and papa" Mary said petting Anne's dark hair

"I don't like to be at Hatfield mama" Anne said in her soft voice

"Why, are they not treating you well?" George asked her and she shook her head

"I miss you and mama and I always having dreams I won't see you again" She started to tear up and Mary hugged her closer

"Oh my angel, we are not going anywhere, in fact you won't be going back to Hatfield until after Catherine's sixth birthday. We are all going to go back to Dover castle and when you do go back to Hatfield, I promise, your father and I would make more of an effort to visit you and your sibling more often"

"Can I spend time with you and papa without Williy, kitty and Morgie?"

"Yes you may. In fact, I will teach you a game my sister Anne and I use to play when I was younger" George said and that seemed to put a smile on Anne's face and she jumped into Georges arms and hugged hum tight

"Okay, thank you papa" She kissed his check and went over to kiss Mary's cheek. Mary then decided to personally take Anne to her chamber to help her get changed. Anne was her youngest child, she had arrived forty minutes after Morgan and she was really small and for a time, they thought she might not make it.

Before they got to the door, Anne stopped and turned to face her father

"You promise, you are not going anywhere you won't comeback from" George crossed his heart

"Cross my heart, I'm not going anywhere pumpkin" Anne looked up at her mother and Mary smiled

"Neither am I" She said.

K

That night King Henry had a banquet in honor of his Daughters and Grandchildren that had just arrived.

The court was lively with music and laughter and the presence of the children made Henry a happier man. He noticed this too. He was never fully happy when his girls were born, but he had come to love them like a father should. Of course he had made mistakes, not that he would admit they were mistakes, but he realized his wrongs and he was more than willing to fix them and he was just happy to see his children and grandchildren happy and well.

Margaret was seated on his lap, while Elizabeth held an interesting conversation with the Queen. Henry looked over at them and smiled weakly. He did not think Anna was the most beautiful woman he had ever been with, but she did seem to be so caring. Not that he cared for that. He wanted a wife who was strong minded and had a passion. Anna was well…flat and he did not like that. He looked away from them the moment Anna looked at him.

Nothing mattered anymore though; he had already told Edward Seymour to help him find a way out of this marriage. It had not been consummated yet, so he was sure he would be able to get an easy annulment.

Henry heard Elizabeth giggle and he looked over at the two again and was quite surprised to see Anna had found a good place in Elizabeth's heart. He remembered correctly, Elizabeth had never welcomed Jane and it seemed she really liked Anna. Henry frowned when he thought of what her reaction would be when he and Anna got their annulment. He did not think about it much, Because Margaret had relaxed into his chest and Henry was sure she was ready to fall asleep. He smiled and kissed her head as he looked at the dance floor and saw his grandchildren running around

Catherine was dancing with George as always, Morgan was running around the place with her brother William and little Anne held on to her mother's hand tightly as Mary talked with the members of court.

K

George made sure he always danced with his girls during events like this. He had danced with Catherine and Morgan and now he was dancing with Anne. Anne and Morgan were still too young to be hoping around with the rest of the dancers, so George usually just carried then and twirled them around. As he lifted Anne up his eyes caught sight of the Duke talking to Mary and immediately his blood began to boil. he saw that Mary looked a bit uncomfortable speaking with him, but as a true princess and the daughter of Katherine of Aragon, no other person would notice she was, but he was her husband and he knew when Mary was uncomfortable.

George called William away from the food table and had him keep his sister company as he approached Mary and Phillip

"Duke Phillip" He said in a very diplomatic voice, interrupting their conversation. Mary looked relieved as she locked arms with George

"Your highness" Phillip said bowing his head slightly

"You would not mind if I took my wife to dance will you" Philip grinned his teeth at the way George had emphasized Wife. He faked a smiled though and said "absolutely not"

Mary walked ahead and George lingered behind until she was out of ear shot

"I know you kissed my wife and it was a very disrespectful thing for one to do not just to another man's wife, but to a princess. Do not make a habit of it Duke Phillip. I suggest you stay as far away from her as possible and if you do not you shall not like the consequences"

"Are you threatening me your Highness" Phillip said as if mocking George "You are only royal by scheming and Marriage, what could you possibly do to me"

"I agree that I am only a prince by marriage" George said "Quite proud too to acknowledge that I am a Boleyn and a true son of my father" George walked away without listening to what the Duke said as he went to join his wife

"What did you say to him" Mary asked with a smile as she looked back at the Duke. George smiled a bit and kissed her forehead

"Let's just say, he won't be kissing you anymore" Mary smiled and just then all four of their children ran to them and George and Mary each picked up one of the twins and held hands with William and Catherine as they left the banquet together as a family.

**So, my awesome readers what did you think of this chapter. Personally I loved it, but I want to hear your opinions not mine**.


	24. Chapter 24

**You all really spoil me with your awesome reviews, I'm very grateful**

George woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach and when he opened his eyes he saw it was William that had kicked him in his stomach again. George smiled as he sat up; all his children had slept in him and Mary's bed last night. Catherine was close to Mary and the twins were between Catherine and William who slept beside George. He got off his bed and it did not take William more than a second to realize he had more space to spread his legs and arms and, George just chuckled at his son's sleeping figure. He made sure he put the bed spread back so they were all protected from the cold.

George went to get himself changed and when he came back he saw that Mary too was awake now and he smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Look at the birthday Girl" He said and Mary blushed slightly

"I'm getting so old" she said as George brought her into his arms and kissed her softly

"Twenty three is not old Mary" He said and Mary shrugged a bit. George pulled something out of his pocket and Mary smiled when he opened her hands and placed the object in them. Mary opened her hands and saw the most beautiful pearl teardrop earrings she had ever seen in her life

"Oh George, these are beautiful. Where is it that I have seen it before?"  
>She asked him knowing the earrings looked very familiar<p>

"They belonged to the Queen, your mother. Mary found them amongst Anne's personal belongings and she sent them to me. I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to you" Mary smiled and kissed him again

"I must write Mary and thank her. And thank you, this means a lot to me" she said

"Happy birthday mama" The kids had woken up and all ran to give their mother a hug and a kiss

"We have a gift for you" Catherine said and William ran out the door. Mary looked to George to see if he knew anything about their gift, but he did not give anything away.

The door opened again and William walked in followed by his governess and he had a small puppy in his arms

"We got her for you so when we go to Hatfield and when papa working you won't be lonely" Morgan said and Mary thought she was going to burst out in tears.

She took the small spaniel into her arms and kissed each of her children on their heads

"Thank you my darlings" She told them

"What you going to name her" Anne asked excitedly

"Belle" Mary said

"I like Belle, it means pretty in French" Catherine said

"I think mama is very belle even when she is not wearing fancy dresses" William said

"I agree" George said as he kissed Mary and the children made disapproving noises, but then started laughing when Belle started licking George's face.

The Kids were soon taken to their chambers to get ready for the day, while Mary and George did the same. The kids came back for breakfast and the family sat together to eat. They were having a good time when the doors to their outer chambers opened and a bunch of servant came in carrying either new fabrics or jewelry. The King then came in after them and all in the room rose up so they could greet the king.

The King walked toward Mary and lifted her up from her curtsy before kissing her on both cheeks.

"Happy birthday my pearl" He said and Mary smiled

"Thank you father"

"I hope you find your gifts to your liking" He said showing her all the different things he had given to her

"I'm sure I will, thank you father' Henry kissed her head again before turning his attention to his grandchildren, who came to give him a hug.

He left soon and the others returned to their breakfast

"Papa am I going to get a pony for my birthday"

"You are still too young for one William, when you are six" George said and William frowned a little

"What am I going to get for my birthday then" He asked and George smiled at him

"Patience Willy, you'll get your gifts tomorrow"

K

He got a lot of gifts, Cloths from his mother, an earldom from the king, a bow and arrow from the Queen and a real sword from his father. William was beyond happy with his gifts and he made sure to thank everyone who had given him something. It was evening now and they were all preparing for the Banquet in honor of Mary's and William's birthdays.

Mary had continued to help the Queen learn various dances and they both were excited to surprise the king. Mary and George had dance several times already and now she was dancing with her father.

"Would you not ask my step mother to dance?" Mary asked him. Mary knew her father was already planning to get an annulment from Anna. George had told her, and she was glad he did. Mary was determined to save the marriage because she knew how much Elizabeth and Margret loved Anna and her own children also dotted on her as their grandmother. They had all appreciated the gift she got for them and in fact both William and Elizabeth were wearing the cloths Anna had personally made for them based on the French fashion and for William an outfit like the kings.

"She does not know how" Henry grumbled. He really did not like to talk about Anna; it was so surprising how his children liked her so much

"Do you not think two months of her sitting and watching us dance may have taught her a thing or two" Mary said and Henry did not reply as Mary had gone around Charles Brandon, who was dancing with his wife before she joined her father again

"Please father, ask her to dance" The dance ended and George came to steal Mary from Henry again, He looked back at Anna who was talking with his youngest granddaughter, Anne. Henry walked towards the dais and extended his hand to Anna

"May I have this dance?" He asked her faking a smile.

Anna looked shocked at first, but she set Anne in her sit before she took the Kings hand and walked to where they were to start the dance. Henry bowed and Anna curtsied, then the music began. The minute Anna started to move, Henry could not believe his eyes. Was this the same woman he had married? For some reason, she looked different when she smiled and she looked so elegant as she moved with the music. Henry soon forgot he did not like the woman he married for the next three minutes, he enjoyed every minute of their dance and he did not stop once to change partners.

"I think your little plan worked" George whispered in Mary's ears and she smiled as she watched her father dance with his wife. She had never seen Anna look so happy and this was the first time her father had looked at Anna the way he did tonight; like she was a beautiful maiden and he was her gentleman.

"Let's go finish this party privately" George said and Mary looked at him and giggled

"Wait an hour or two, George Boleyn" Mary playfully chided him.

The King and Queen soon retired and so did Mary, George and the children.

K

"I had a very good time your Majesty, thank you" Anna said as she and Henry stopped in front of her bed chambers.

"As did I" Henry said. Anna curtsied slightly and said goodnight as one of the guards opened her doors, but before she walked in, Henry took hold of her arm and she looked back at him. Before Anna knew what was happening, Henry kissed her. It was not forced or rough, it was a gentle kiss and the first one she had gotten from him

"Good night Anna" Henry said walking ahead to his bed chambers leaving Anna standing there a lot bewildered and very happy.

K

**I know it's not a very long chapter, but I like it where it ended. I wanted to have Anne of Cleves experience a little love, so I did what I did. I hope no one objects, it's just I felt so bad for her when I watched the show. So please leave your wonderful reviews and I'll get the next chapter up soon**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

March 15, 1540

Mary, George and the children had returned to Dover to stay like they had planned. For them it was great relief to be able to be in the privacy of their own home and not under the prying eyes of people at court. The children enjoyed their break from their studies, but they did miss the company of their two aunties, Elizabeth and Margaret. George and Mary had fulfilled their promise to Anne and they had made sure to spend some quality time with her, and not only her, they decided spending some alone time with each of their children was a good thing and occasionally they would all ride out for picnics in open fields, where the children would run around and many times got their parents to do the same as well. Life at Dover was excellent and they all cherished the time they spent together in the quite county.

Today started a bit differently than normal, however. Mary woke up feeling sick and her face was flushed and green. George awoke to her sudden movements and saw as she ran to the nearest chamber pot to empty her stomach. Within seconds he was at her side pouring water in a goblet for her to wash her mouth, he then poured her some wine to wash away the vile taste in her mouth.

"Do you think it was something you ate?" He asked her as he led her back to the couch. Two maids had come in to clean up and another two had started to make the bed

"I do not think so" Mary said. This was not the first time something like this had happened to her. She had been suspecting something was wrong for the last week since she missed her monthly courses, but the other symptoms had not shown yet, so she did not want to conclude anything.

"Do you think you are…" George asked. a small smile coming to his face

"It is too soon to determine that" Mary said, and before George could say anything else, their bedroom door slammed open and they both turned their heads to see their youngest child, Anne run inside, her governess running behind her as if to try and stop her. It was still very early. So seeing their daughter running to them with tears in her eyes was a very alarming view.

George stood up instantly as Anne ran into his arms. He picked her up and held her close as she sobbed into his neck

"Please papa, don't go, please papa don't go" she kept crying. Confusing both her parents. George did the only thing he could think of. He petted her hair and kissed her cheek, promising her he was not going anywhere.

Mary looked at Lady Adams and walked towards her

"What happened?" She asked her worriedly

"Your highness, she was asleep and all of a sudden she started to cry in her sleep, I tried to console her, and when she did open her eyes, she ran out of her bed looking for his highness." Mary looked back at George who had finally gotten Anne to stop crying

"Your Highness" Lady Adams whispered "The little princess has been having nightmares recently, I do not know what to think of it" Mary nodded and told her to return to Morgan and Catherine. She walked over to the bed, where George sat holding Anne in his arms

"She had a nightmare" Mary said

"I figured" George replied kissing Anne's head.

Mary looked at Anne, who had her thumb in her mouth- A habit they had tried to get her to break, but in times like this, it seemed to comfort her.

"Do you want to tell mama what the dream was about?" Mary asked her and Anne shook her head before burning it in her father's chest

"Perhaps later" George mouthed and Mary nodded. It did not take long for Anne to fall back asleep and George put her down in his and Mary's bed. He also urged Mary to rest for a little while as he ordered for a doctor to come and check on Mary.

K

When Anne finally woke up, George had taken William out to teach him how to use his sword and Catherine and Morgan were playing in the gardens with their governess watching them. Mary had stayed with Anne, wanting to make sure she did not have another nightmare.

The doctor had come and confirmed Mary was indeed with child again and both the parents were happy they would be having their fifth baby. They had both planned on telling the king in May when they both arrived at court. By then Mary would be four months and the king would be upset they had waited that long to tell him, but Mary didn't care. A year after Anne and Morgan were born, the king had not failed to mention on different occasions the importance of William having a Duke of York when she was Queen. She honestly did not have a preference and neither did George, so as long has her husband was not worried, she was happy and besides, her father would wind up loving his granddaughter anyways, like he loved all the other women in his life.

"Did you sleep well?" Mary asked Anne as the little girl crawled into her lap

"Where's papa?" Anne asked Mary with panic in her eyes. She turned her head to every corner of the room and did not see him. She was about to get off Mary's lap and go look for him, when Mary held her and said he was outside with William.

"Do you want to tell mama about that dream?" Mary asked her and Anne looked scared

"You know, you can tell me anything, right?" Mary said softly and Anne looked at her with her big brown eyes. She was every inch a Boleyn, with similar looks of her late aunt.

"Papa went away" Anne whispered

"Where did he go?" Mary asked her as she petted her daughters head

"He go like grandpapa" Anne said "I don't want him to go" She started to tear up again and Mary pulled her into a tight hug

"He is not going anywhere like Grandpapa. He loves us all too much" Mary said not wanting to imagine if George really did die. She would not know how to live.

"Promise" Anne said looking at her, making sure her words were true.

"He's not going anywhere, my sweet" Mary said pulling Anne into another hug.

K

King Henry did not remember the last time his wife had been the reason he was in such a happy mood. The last month had been pleasant for him and Anna. They had started riding out together and it turned out, Anna was a very talented hunter. Usually Henry would be jealous someone else had gotten more kills than him, but with Anna, he was impressed. It did not stop there though; Anna had also improved on her knowledge of the English lifestyle and she was getting better at the game of cards, always keeping Henry and a few of his friends on their toes. Henry had not bedded Anna yet and the thought had not really crossed him. He just liked her, or he was starting to like her. Her company put him in a good mood and when he was angry and just wanted to rant, she was very good at keeping mute until he was done and had worn himself out. She would then advice him to the best of her knowledge and together they would think of a solution. Henry smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep. He was happy indeed and that was a good thing.

K

A week later Anne had gotten over her dream and all had returned to normal, well except for the fact that George and Mary had not told the children that they would have a new sibling soon. So this afternoon Mary and George had taken the children out for another picnic and for a while they played and when they all sat down to eat. George announced there was something important he and Mary wanted to say. The children looked worried because usually when parents said that, it did not mean anything good.

"There's no need to worry, it is good news" Mary said and Catherine looked at her curiously. She had been through this talk before, when her parents had told her they were going to have Anne and Morgan, only they did not know it was going to be two babies. They told her two times before, but Catherine did not remember those times.

William on the other hand relaxed and looked at his parents curiously. He did not remember them telling him about Anne and Morgan, he just remembered that his mother grew bigger and bigger around the belly every day.

Anne and Morgan looked smiled up at their parents, expecting them to say they were getting a new puppy to be a playmate for Belle or that they were getting new dolls of some sort, but instead Mary said

"You are soon going to have a new brother or sister" and Morgan's face lit up. That was better than getting a new puppy or a new doll

"When she coming" she asked excitedly and Anne nodded too in anticipation

"Mama has to carry her in her belly first" Catherine said and all the other children looked very confused

"What she means is that the baby has to grow in mama's belly for a little while and when it's big enough, it'll come so you can all meet him or her"

"How long is he going to be in your belly mama" William asked

"Seven more months, it'll be here by October, right in time for Christmas" The children were very happy to hear that and they soon went back to their game.

Just as George was getting up to go join them, a messenger on a horse rode towards him and George waited patiently to see who it was. It was a royal messenger and he handed George a letter with the king's seal. George paid the man before he turned away again.

He walked over to Mary and sat beside her before he opened the letter and they both read it together

"I wonder what is so urgent he has summoned me immediately" George said and Mary worried there was trouble in the north again and she was scared the king would send George to fight and like in Anne's dream he'll lose his life. She had not mentioned it, but Anne's dream did terrify her and every time George got on a horse or played some dangerous sport, she found herself worrying.

"What's that look?" George said taking her out of her trance

"What look?"  
>"The one on your face. Are you scared my love?" George asked her<p>

"No" Mary lied "I just don't want you to go so suddenly. I like us here together, away from court"

"I know. I do too. But I think I won't be gone for long, so don't trouble your pretty little head about me" George said kissing her softly before he went to gather up the kids so they could return home and George would put his things together before he left for court.

K

"But you said you won't go" Anne whined. George was all packed and his horse was ready to go. He was on one knee as he kissed each of his children goodbye, all the kids were upset he was leaving, but Anne was a bit more upset.

"I know sweetheart, but the king needs me urgently" George tried to reason with her

"You promised papa" Anne said quietly. Tears coming down her eyes.

"And I promise I'll be back as soon as I can" George kissed her head and hugged her tightly before letting her go. He hugged Morgan, Catherine and William before he went over to his wife

"I'll be back soon and I'll write to you as soon as I find out what the king wants"

"Okay. I love you" Mary kissed him

"I love you too" George said and with that he mounted his horse and was on his way

K

Sorry for the delay, but thanks to Hurricane Irene I had no power for a few days, then school started. I hope you liked this chapter. Review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to put it out there that I'm writing another story called 7 Princes, 7 Brides. It's a challenge story, so check it out if you can. Thanks**

It took two days to get there, but George finally arrived at court. It was quite late, so he went straight to bed.

The next day, the king held a private meeting with Edward Seymour, Thomas Cromwell and George. Cromwell, who feared for his position not long ago, was now feeling comfortable again. The king had softened up to Queen Anna and as a result, he was getting on his good side as well.

Edward Seymour Looked at Cromwell in disgust. He was tired of the man, but he had good news though. He had found evidence to prove the king's marriage could be dissolved giving him plenty of opportunity to finally get rid of Thomas Cromwell.

George on the other hand just sat there waiting. He missed his family and also the fact that at this time at Dover, he'd probably be at breakfast trying to stop a food fight between Catherine and William. George smiled inwardly at the thought of his kids, and with that thought came the one that his wife was with child again. He pictured the breakfast table again, only this time with two more children. Twins; He could not choose a gender, so he had both a girl and a boy. They would look like Mary- George was really hoping the Boleyn gene would not be so over powering this time as all his kids so far had plenty Boleyn in them, except Morgan, who looked like Elizabeth of York- George pictured those children running around the table as William and Morgan bickered about something. Morgan would be asking her mother for a new dress and Anne would be beside him talking to him about diplomatic issues.

George chuckled a bit, getting sharp looks from both Cromwell and Seymour.

"What?" He asked and they both looked at him for a second longer before turning away. George smiled at the ridicules men in front of him and just then the doors opened and the King walked in.

All the men stood and bowed respectfully

"Master Cromwell" Henry said and Cromwell bowed his head

"How is your family" He asked politely

"They are well your majesty. You are too kind for asking" Henry smiled a bit before his eyes moved to Edward Seymour

"Your grace, I trust my daughter is well" He asked him. Margaret had gone to visit her mother's family at Wolfhall.

"She is well, your majesty and she sends her love" Henry smiled at that

"Before you leave, see me. I have something I want you to give to her" Edward nodded in response and all men in the room looked at George, Thomas Cromwell in indifference and Edward Seymour in Envy.

He had been the king's brother in law once, just like George, but it was something else to be the kings' son in law, husband to his heir, and father to the future King. In short, Edward Seymour was not a huge fan of George Boleyn.

"I trust my daughter and my grandchildren are well?" Henry said and George smiled. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his and Mary's good news now, since they had both decided to do it in May when they returned. Before George answered he figured he won't tell and he'll wait for Mary

"As always, they are thriving at Dover, They all send their love. In fact" George pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "William wanted me to give this to you" Henry took the parchment from George and opened it.

It was a drawing- not a very good one- of the king and William riding side by side on what Henry made out to be horses

"My grandson is quite the artist" Henry said showing the other men the drawing and they both laughed. If they faked it, you couldn't tell.

"I shall send gifts to them all" Henry said

"I pray your majesty that you don't send a mare to William." George said and Henry laughed. They both knew how much William wanted to start riding.

"I shall send one to Catherine and wait to hear about his reaction" George laughed and Henry joined him. The other men in the room just sat there uncomfortably.

"By Jove, I feel like a bad father" George said trying not to laugh anymore as he pictured William's reaction. Henry smiled

"Never think of it." Henry said his tone sounding sincere. George smiled at that.

Henry then turned serious and looked at the men in the room. He was quite for a minute and that was when Charles Brandon walked in. He greeted the king and Henry acknowledged his presence. Once Charles was seated beside George. The meeting started

"I have come to a decision to slow down the process of my annulment" Henry said and Thomas Cromwell's smiled was beyond measures. Charles Brandon cocked a brow and Edward Seymour looked dishearten. George too was happy to hear this.

"But your majesty, I have found the evidence you need for an annulment, the process is over once you say the words" Edward Seymour said and Henry looked at him in anger

"I do not want to hear what you have to say. At this moment, I do not wish to annul my marriage to the Queen. Is that clear" Henry basically yelled the last part.

"Yes your Majesty" Cromwell and George said happily, while Charles Brandon and Edward Seymour, Sulked a bit. Their problem was not the queen per say, it was Thomas Cromwell. Edward looked at Charles indicating he wanted to meet with him afterwards.

"Since that is said. I wanted to announce to you that I would be going to Hampton court with the Queen. I hear a plague has come here and I want the queen safe and away from harm. Seymour, I also advice you take my daughter to Dover the minute, it seems there is danger near her" Edward Seymour nodded in understanding.

Henry got up from his chair and turned around

"Come with me Boleyn" He said as he walked out. George quickly got out of his seat and nodded to the other men in the room

"Your graces" He said

"Your Highness" They said in return. George's inner Boleyn laughed with pride hearing them say that. If his father were here today, his head would have been bigger than England itself.

K

George caught up with the King. They both then went out to take a walk around the castle.

"Mary would be glad to hear that you have called off the process of your annulment" George said

"I have not called it off, it is just on hold" Henry told him

"If your majesty does not mind me questioning. why now? Have you consummated the marriage?" Henry shook his head.

"Something changed. She changed" He said quietly

"And you like the change, sir" George said

"It's different. Nothing like my previous marriages" Henry looked at George a bit awkwardly then, but George did not mind him saying that.

"She is different. Soft, very kind. I never thought her a beauty, but now, she seems to shine the most amongst all ladies."

"I think your Majesty is in love" George said. At that moment he had a weird pain in his head, but he shook it off instantly and kept up his walking with the king

"That is why I have called for the hold" Henry said stopping in front of the Queens chambers. He had plans to visit her.

"I would advise your majesty to look into what Edward Seymour had to say. It might be valid and you want to make sure, you fix it before others use it as a reason to break the marriage" George said

"Well said. Thank you Boleyn"

George nodded

"Anything for your majesty" He said and Henry smiled

"You have gone from my favorite courtier, to my favorite brother in law, then to my most hated brother in law to my most favorite son in law" George smiled a bit. His head was really hurting.

"I will always be at your bidding, my king" He said and Henry nodded before he turned towards the doors and the guards opened them. George walked back to his chambers, wanting to sleep. His head was really hurting and he was sure a good days rest would take care of it.

Two weeks later…

The letter from George never came and Mary was beginning to get worried. George had promised he would send word and he usually did as he said. Mary was beginning to worry something had happed to him on his way there, but if that was so, the king would surly send a letter saying so. Mary paced her room slowly. Her hand occasionally coming up to her still flat belly, it was a rainy day and the children had been put to sleep for their afternoon naps.

Just as Mary was about to pick up her bible to read. A knock came on her door, revealing her head lady in waiting

"Your Highness, word from court" She said handing Mary a parchment with the seal of the King

Mary was worried because it was a letter from her father and not her Husband. What had happened to George? Why didn't he write to her? Her mind was running ten miles per second and it took Mary all she had to close her eyes and breath.

"Anne's dream has just made you paranoid, is all" She told herself. She calmed down a bit, mainly for the sake of her baby. Calmly she opened the letter, but she was no way prepared to take in what it said

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I regret to write you with such news as this. The sweat has plagued my court and your husband, my son in law has taken ill. I have put my personal doctor in charge of him and hope he will bring him back to good health. The queen and I are well and are on our way to Hampton. I have sent your sisters Elizabeth and Margaret to be with you and my grandchildren, for I am sure Dover would be a safe place for them._

_Do not attempt to go and see your husband. Wait with your children and sisters; there is nothing you can do for him now, but pray._

_Your father,_

_Henry R._

**Keep in touch. Did you like this chapter, yes? I hope you did. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**200 reviews is a first for me, so I thank each and every one of you that have made it happen. **

K

There was no way she could be calm. The moment she read the letter, she felt her legs go weak and she collapsed into the nearest chair. That was six days ago. The doctor had sent her daily reports on George. Nothing had changed, he still had a fever and he could barley stay awake. The doctor had told her, three people had died already and he thought there was hope for George because he didn't seem to get any worse. Mary did not find his words comforting, for at the same time, he was not getting any better. A day after Mary got the letter from her father, Elizabeth and Margaret arrived. Mary was so ever grateful to have Elizabeth with her at a time like this because; she did not know how she would have been able to take care of her children, when she was barely taking care of herself. Her maids had tried to force her to eat regularly for the sake of her child; though Mary didn't want to, she tried her best to swallow her food without really eating it.

"Mary" Elizabeth called as she entered her sister's chambers. Elizabeth was quite worried for her sister, she knew she was with child again and she was happy to be an aunt once more, but at the same time she was scared she was going to lose her uncle. Her aunt Mary had decided to go to court to check on George, her cousins Catherine, Henry and Anne would be staying here with them. Her uncle William Stafford did not want her going, but Mary was determined.

Elizabeth looked around her chambers wondering how she was going to tell Mary about her aunt.

She finally found her on her knees praying in front of the crucifix. Elizabeth knew this kind of praying was forbidding and she knew her father and uncle disapproved of it, but she also knew this was what comforted Mary and if she wanted to pray this way for the life of her husband, Elizabeth was not going to judge her.

Instead of disturbing Mary, Elizabeth knelt down beside her and closed her eyes in prayer. She whispered silently for the good heath of her uncle and the safe journey of her aunt. She could hear Mary sobbing beside her and opened her eyes to see how tightly she held the rosary in her hands.

The two remained this way for a few more minutes, before Mary finally collapsed on the floor and started crying silently. Elizabeth lay beside her and held her hands. She could remember the time she had lost her mother and brother, Mary was there to comfort her and Elizabeth knew she would do the same for Mary

"Do not cry as if he has died, sister" Elizabeth said

"I..i cannot help it" Mary said through sobs "Anne dreamt this would happen and we thought nothing of it. I should not have let him go" Elizabeth robbed Mary's back

"You cannot blame yourself and you cannot give yourself so much heartache. You will only hurt your child and I want my niece or nephew born healthy." Elizabeth said trying to smile at Mary. Mary wiped her tears and sat up, resting her back on her bed.

"I am sorry I am doing this in front of you. It's just that all day I try to be strong for the children and when I am alone I tend to lose my bearings." Elizabeth nodded understandingly.

"I have been told, aunt Mary has gone to be with Uncle George. I'm sure she would make a difference in his care taking" Elizabeth said and Mary's eyes widened

"Mary left. When?"

"I just got word from sir William." Elizabeth said and Mary nodded silently.

She wished she could have gone, but her father has specifically told her not to and on top of that, she was with child. She could not risk getting sick, but what of Mary?

"I wish her a safe journey" Mary said

Elizabeth whispered an 'Amen' and held her sisters hand.

"The children would be worried about you, I shall send the maids to get water so you can wash your face, then you can meet us for breakfast" Elizabeth said and Mary nodded

"Thank you so much my sweet sister" Mary said hugging Elizabeth

"Anything for you" she said before she left the room to do as she said.

K

"Husband" Anna of Cleves walked into Henry's chambers at Hampton court. It was her first time here and so far she liked it, she just wished they were not here to escape the plague.

Henry sat in his couch facing the window. He had been in a somber mood the last few days and Anna was worried about him.

"I know I should have let you know I was coming, but I was worried for your health and I wanted to see you." Henry did not answer her again and Anna stood in front of his door, not sure what to do.

"Henry?"

"The plague has killed my nephew, my sister Mary's son" He said quietly and Anna felt for him. Henry was all that was left of his sister Mary Tudor.

Anna walked towards his couch and knelt down at its foot.

"I am sorry. I know you loved him very much" She said. Henry looked at her and lifted her up from the ground to sit on his lap instead. It was a first for Anna, but she knew it was a loving gesture.

"I am worried is all. I loved Henry, yes, but I am worried for my children and grandchildren. I do not know what I'll do I should lose William or if my son in law should die and leave my daughter a widow."

Anna understood his concerns perfectly. She kissed his forehead and held his hand tightly.

"I have prayed for them all and I believe they would be fine. God will not be so cruel and take such a loving boy as William away or a man like George. As of now the children are safe at Dover and I heard George is still stable. I am sure all will be well Henry, please do not worry yourself."

Henry smiled at her

"Having you here made me feel two times better than I did when I woke" He said before kissing her hand

"I am glad I could be some help" she told him blushing slightly

"Anna"

"Yes, husband" Anna smiled at him for he was staring at her like he had never seen her before. She was wondering what was on her face. She had not really dressed up to come and see him. She just wore a simple blue dress and she left her hair down. Her face was without makeup and she wore slippers.

"I love you" he told her, taking her by surprise. She did not think she would ever hear the words. The plan was to make the king like her to the point where he would not send her away, but he looked so truthful when he said he loved her.

"I love you too. I always have" She said

"I am sorry it took me long to see it" Henry said

"No, I like the timing, because I know it is true" she said kissing him softly. Henry kissed her back feverishly, his hands trailed her body and he pulled her closer to him. He felt his heart race faster as he felt her fingers in his hair. Henry could not remember when last a woman made him feel like this, perhaps it was the first time with Katherine or when Anne had finally let him have her, but he could not compare the feelings. It was lust then, now it was love. He was truly in love with Anna and he let it show.

K

Mary Stafford had ridden nonstop till she got to Whitehall castle. She immediately saw the difference of the place. It was empty and somber. The live music and laughter that filled the halls had disappeared. The walls only contained doctors and family members of the sick that walked around with cloths tied around their noses.

One of the few men that were not sick from George's services led her to his rooms. She had been given a cloth to cover her face before she entered the chambers. The sight she took in when she walked inside broke her heart. George was lying in bed and looked like he was dead. His face was pale and clammy, his breathing was shallow and his eyes were barely open.

Ignoring the doctor's orders to stay away from his bed, Mary went to sit by her brother. Her movement on his bed caused George to open his eyes slightly.

"Oh Georgy, you have to pull through this" Mary said as tears came out of her eyes.

George took a deep breath before he could speak

"You…sho..Shouldn't be here" He began to cough and Mary quickly patted his back

"The king forbade Mary to come and I could not imagine you being here alone. I already lost Anne to this dreaded sickness and I cannot lose you too"

George shook his head

"You…won't" He said silently.

"I pray. Oh George, look at you" George forced a smile

"I do not…lo…look so bad" Mary smiled and touched her brother's cheek

"I'm here now and I'll make sure, you pull through this" Mary promised him

George smiled slightly

"Thank you" He said before closing his eyes again. He still had a fever and it was weakening him every day.

K

Two weeks later

Mary sat in the garden watching all the children play. Catherine, Henry and Anne had come to visit their cousins and they were positive reinforcements for they were able to bring William, Catherine, Morgan and even Anne out of their depressed moods. The kids were worried about their father and they missed him very greatly. They did their best to be good and to stay out of trouble. Anne cried a lot because she feared her dream had come true, but she was a big girl not to cry in front of her mama.

William was already acting as the man of the house, telling his mothers ladies in waiting to always make sure she ate. The kids also slept in Mary's room to keep her company.

Mary Stafford had been keeping Mary updated on George's health. But in the last few days, the letters had stopped coming and Mary was scared her sister in law had caught the sweat too.

"Sister" Mary turned her head to see Margaret. She smiled at her and then carried her on her lap

"What is it Maggie" Mary asked her as sweetly as she could

"Did my mama die from the sweat too?" Mary was very surprised to hear the question. They had told Margaret her mother had died of a sickness, but they never said which one. It was very natural for Margaret to want to know; the problem though was that, Mary did not know how to tell her it was child bed fever, a sickness women contact after a tough delivery.

"No, twas not the sweat, it was something else" She told her and Maggie looked at her curiously

"What then?" She asked

Mary thought about it for a second.

"When you are older I shall tell you, then you will understand better" Maggie was not too happy with the answer she got, but she figured she'll ask Elizabeth. Elizabeth told her everything

"Does Bess know?" She asked Mary

"Yes, she does" Mary knew what Maggie was thinking, but she was not worried. Elizabeth won't tell her. It was something they had agreed on when Maggie was still a baby.

"Okay" Margaret piped before she jumped off Mary's lap and ran off to look for Elizabeth.

Once Maggie was gone, Mary looked at her four children, before she looked down at her small belly.

What would she do as a widow with five children? Would her father marry her off? Would she even be able to get over losing George?

The tears had come again. Falling down her cheeks uncontrollably, her heart ached with hurt. Normally she could control her tears, but not when she was pregnant and not when she was so heavily distressed.

As she cried and hid her face in her hands, a hand came on her shoulder, she thought it to be Elizabeth or William, she did not even notice the hands belonged to an older person

"Why are you crying like this, my love" His voice made her jump. Mary turned to look at the man that spoke and she felt her legs go weak when she saw it was her husband, her George. She jumped into his awaiting arms crying into his chest. George who was still weak sat down on the bench and held on to her as she cried

"I thought I lost you" She cried

"Not any time soon, love" George said kissing her head. Mary looked up at him and really took in his face. He did not look sick anymore, but it was clear by the circle under his eyes and how much weight he had lost that the Sweat had really done a number on him

"And Mary?"  
>"She is well and has returned to her home. She and William would come in a week to pick up the kids. She is still very tired from all the work she has done"<p>

"She should be. I am ever so grateful to her for taking care of you" Mary said hugging George again.

"Where are my little ones" He asked quietly

"They have gone into the maze, I shall call them" Mary was about to get up, when George held her

"I will surprise them" He said getting up

"George, they will all jump on you, you are not strong enough to handle nine children" Mary told him, really against his idea

"With the amount of joy inside me, I am ready for thirty children to jump at me" George said happily as he went into the maze to find the children. It took about five minutes and then, Mary could hear the screams of 'Papa' and 'Uncle George' six minutes later they walked out of the Maze. George carrying both Anne and Morgan, William was hanging on to his doublet and Catherine was on his back, while the other kids walked close to him.

Mary got up immediately and walked towards them

"Catherine get off your fathers back, he has just gotten better" She chided and Catherine did as she was told. George also put the twins down, kissing both their heads. It was obvious to Mary that he was tired.

"Mama, Papa's home now, so you don't have to cry anymore" William announced and Mary felt her face flush when George looked at her.

"Children why don't you all go with your nurses and get ready for supper" He said. It took a while to pry them away from George, but eventually they did as they were told.

"I was worried" Mary said

"You are with child Mary, I hate that I put you through this at this time" George said wrapping his arms around her.

"It was not your fault, George" She said looking up at him "And the child is well, I am happy I did not stress it too much" George put his hand on her belly and he could feel the slight roundness forming.

"I dreamt about it" George said "When I was sick, I could only think about you and the children. I kept telling myself that there was no way I would die before I saw the face of the child you were carrying" Mary smiled up at him and kissed him softly

"I thank God that you came back to us" Mary said

"I as well"

K

**Okay, please do not hate me. It has been a rough week at school and I told myself that I had to update this weekend at least. I would see if I can update during the week, but I'm not making any promises. I think this story would be coming to an end soon, but at the moment I don't plan on writing an Epilogue because I want to leave it open to the possibility of a sequel, when the kids are all grown up. I'm not sure yet, because if I do decide to write one, it won't be up for a while, so what do you all think about it first.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi. I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one**

December 1st 1540

George and the family had returned to court in May as they had planned. The children came with them to stay till the king's birthdays celebrations in June and after that they were sent back to Hatfield Castle. The king had taken the news that Mary was with child again very well. He was more than excited and as George and Mary predicted, He was hoping for another Prince of Wales, a spare for William and the future duke of York. George did not really care what the sex was, but it was nice to see Henry very happy.

Mary was now in her final month of pregnancy and she had been but into her lying in chamber about three days ago. This was the first baby she will have in court, as all the other children were born at either Grimston or Dover Castle. Being in court, Mary had to actually follow the rules of being in a darkened chamber and worst of all, George was not allowed to sleep on the same bed with her anymore, he was only allowed to visit a few times in the day.

Mary read the same line of the bible again. She was board, frustrated, her back hurt and the baby would not stop moving around. She could not wait till it finally came out, she was truly done being pregnant.

The door opened and Mary looked up immediately to see George walk inside the room with a bouquet of white flowers and Belle running around his legs

"Good Morning sweet heart" George said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Good Morning" Mary said smiling at him. Just them Belle started barking, she was also happy to see Mary after so long

"She missed you" George said with a slight frown as he helped the small dog on the bed, so Mary could pet her.

"Did she sleep on the bed again" Mary said chuckling and George nodded.

"I guess when you're not there, she likes to sleep on the bed so she can smell you" George said and Mary held the puppy close to her

"She's a wonderful doggy" Mary cooed at her pet and George just rolled his eyes playfully

"I got these for you" He said handing her the flowers and Mary smiled taking then from him

"I thank you, and don't think I have forgotten what today is either" Mary said as one of her ladies came in to take Belle away and put the flowers in some water.

George sat on the bed now so he was face to face with Mary

"Happy Anniversary, my love" Mary said kissing him again and George kissed her back. Just then he felt the baby move in Mary's stomach and he laughed

"This one likes to move a lot, it would be a handful" George said and Mary sighed

"I really want it out of me" She said "I can't even celebrate my wedding anniversary properly because I'm heavy with child" George chuckled

"The baby would he here soon and after that we have the rest of our lives to celebrate our wedding. I know you are uncomfortable, but it would be over soon" Mary nodded as she placed her head on George's shoulder.

"Have you heard from the children?" She asked

"I received a letter from their governess and she writes that they are all well and they are good with their studies"

"I can't wait to see them all" Mary said slowly rubbing her swollen belly.

"Dear, I have something to tell you" George said and Mary looked up at him. George was smiling and Mary wondered what he had in mind

"I have spoken with the King and he has agreed. When the baby you are carrying is two years old, we are going to take a family trip, all of us, we will travel to Monaco, France, Spain and Italy, just for the fun of it."

Mary's face brightened

"My father agreed to this" She asked

"He did, he thought it would be nice, the other monarchs, met the future rulers of England, you and William"

"Oh George, that sounds wonderful, I've always wanted to go to Spain to visit my mother's Family, to finally meet my cousin, Charles."

"We shall do it all"

"Oh George, you have just made my day" Mary said meaning every bit of it before she kissed him softly

"Now, not only do I have to wait till this one is born, but I have to wait till it's two years old"

"The time will come before you know it" George said touching her belly too

K

King Henry and Queen Anna lay quietly together. The fire wood burning in the fire place was the only noise that could be heard. It was dark outside, but the moon shone brightly in the sky, giving off more light in the room, than the candles did.

Anna drew circles on her husband's chest as he silently dozed off, his fingers still entwined in Anna's hair. The day had been stressful. Christmas was fast approaching and the impending visit of the French royal family, and Elizabeth's betrothed, had caused Henry to give orders here and there, in order to make his court perfect for the arrival of the French. He wanted to prove that he was so much more than King Francis ever thought.

Anna was doing a marvelous job organizing the events and Henry was sure everything would be perfect when the French arrived. Aside from the French, Henry also had concerns about Mary. She was due to give birth soon and he always got concerned for her health. After losing Jane due to child bed fever, Henry always grew nervous during such events.

He made it clear that he wanted a Grandson, but that did not mean he would be upset if he had another granddaughter. He just wanted a spare for William. Henry had thought about the idea of having more kids. He had been lying with Anna for months now and it was still possible she could become with child. The funny thing though, was that Henry did not wish for a male child. Yes, the Henry who had turned England upside down to be able to have a male child would prefer it if his wife had a daughter. Henry knew if a son was born everything would change, Mary wouldn't be his heir anymore and William wouldn't be hers, he had already spent the last five years telling William how much of a great king he would be, Henry did not want to change the way things were.

Anna looked up at Henry's face, she could tell he was not asleep yet, just by the way he was breathing.

"Husband" She whispered and Henry slowly opened his eyes

"Yes, my love"

Anna sat up and Henry could tell she had something important to say, so he sat up too

"I've always wanted to ask you this" She said a bit nervously

"Go ahead" Henry told her as he looked at her nervous state and wondered what was distressing her

"Would you stop loving me if I do not bear you a son?" she kept her eyes on the red velvet bed spread, her fingers played with each other and her heart beat increased rapidly. She heard Henry exhale loudly and then she felt his fingers on her chin. He tilted her head to face him and her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"How could I stop loving you?" He asked her. Anna was quiet for a while, wondering how she was going to say what was on her mind

"Well, you're other wives, the ones before me. People-"

"Shh" Henry interrupted her "You are not like my previous wives, Anna. I love you and child or not, I will still love you, besides, between you and I, I do not want a son, if you do bear me children, I want daughters that look as beautiful as their mother."Anna smiled a little and Henry kissed her softly

"Now, sleep and do not worry yourself about unnecessary things" Henry said as he got comfortable again pulling Anna to be close to him. Anna felt more relax as the burden that had been holding her down for a while now had been lifted off, and she slept peacefully in her husband's arms.

K

Hatfield Castle

Catherine was getting ready for bed. She was a big girl now, so she liked to be there when the nurse maids where putting her younger siblings to sleep. She would tell Anne and Morgan stories of their parents and William always acted like he was too old for stories, but that did not stop him from asking Catherine if he looked like his father every day. Catherine did not know she was her brother and sisters half sibling. All her life Mary had been her mother and no one had told her otherwise. She knew her title individually was not princess, like it was Anne and Morgan, when all were together they called them the royal children, prince and princesses, but individually Catherine was the lady of Wales. She did not know why it was different, but since her mother was the Princess of Wales, Catherine figured as the oldest child, she was the Lady of Wales and she saw nothing wrong with that.

As she finished saying her prayers, one of her maids came into her room with a letter.

"My Lady, I have this letter for you" She had said as she handed the letter to Catherine before leaving. Catherine wondered why she was receiving a letter so late at night, usually they came in the day, but she shrugged her shoulders and began to open it. She loved getting letters, only her and William got letters from their parents because they were the older ones and the only ones that could read. The twins were still learning, but for now, Catherine was the one that read the letters to them. This letter was not from her parents, as it did not have her mother or father's seal, so she curiously wondered who it was from as she moved closer to a lit candle.

"Lady Catherine, are you in bed?" Her Governess called from outside her door

"Yes, Miss, one more minute" Catherine called back as her eyes went back to the letter

_Her Grace, Catherine Boleyn, the Lady of Wales,_

_How are you my dearest, I hope all is well with you. I know you are probably wondering who it is that is writing you this letter and is addressing you as such. Do not fear my dear. I am your Mother, your birth Mother. My maiden name was Margaret Collins. I do not know if your mother, The Princess has told you this yet, but in case you were wondering why your title is the Lady of Wales, it is because, you are not the true born first child daughter of the Princess Mary, you were adopted by her and I was sent away by my father to France, to marry a French man and rid the shame I had caused my family. I married a man named Thomas Brunette and we have three children, your half brothers and sister. _

_I am coming to England with the rest of the French court for Christmas and I would be very happy if I got to meet you. Perhaps you could come back to France with me so I could get to know you better._

_I do hope this letter gets to you in good health_

_I love you my angel,_

_Lady Margaret Brunette_

Catherine had to reread the letter again to make sure she was reading correctly and yes, the words were true. She was not the real daughter of her Mother. She did not understand how she felt, he eyes were burning with tears and she wanted to scream. All her life, she thought she was the granddaughter of Henry Tudor and Katherine of Aragon. She thought her mother was the prettiest, smartest woman in the world, but she was wrong. They weren't and she wasn't. She was the daughter of some lady who had brought shame to her family. Catherine gasped when she realized what she was.

"I'm a ba-"She could not say the words. She just started to scream and throw things around, mostly her dolls that had been sitting at the foot of her bed. Her maids ran in in a hurry

"My lady what is it?" Her governance yelled immediately

"Is it true?" Catherine yelled

"Is what?" He governess saw her gripping onto a letter and she went to take if from her, it was a bit of a struggle taking it from Catharine's hands, but she succeeded and quickly read through the letter.

Catherine saw as her governess covered her mouth with her hands and that was all she needed to know, that the nightmare was real. She had been hoping her governess would deny it and call the Margaret woman a liar, but it was true, she was an illegitimate child

She did not give her governess a chance to speak. Catherine ran out of her room. She heard her ladies calling after her, but she did not respond, she ran faster than them all and ran into a small room that used to occupy her mother in her days of punishment. Catherine locked the door from the inside and started screaming that she hated her parents and the Margaret woman.

Her governess and other ladies felt helpless and sorry for her at the same time

"Call for His Grace immediately, tell him it is an emergency" Her Governess told one of the nearby messengers.

**So what do you guys think? Review please.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter**.

George was walking back to his chambers after a small meeting with Thomas Cromwell concerning the upcoming visit of the French. He and Cromwell had not agreed on many things, like what castles they should stay when they first arrived before they came down to Whitehall, but eventually George declared he was prince and that was able to get Cromwell to back down and do as he had said. Now George was tired, he had quickly looked into Mary's darkened chamber and he saw she was fast asleep, now he was heading to his chambers so he can get his well deserved rest, but just as he was about to open his chamber doors, he heard footsteps coming towards him and he looked to see a young messenger running up to him

"Your highness, your highness-"

"Calm down boy, you'll wake the whole castle" George snapped and the boy kept quiet, though he was still breathing loudly

"Well what is it?" George asked impatiently

"It is the Lady of Wales, your highness, I have been sent here from Hatfield to fetch you, and Lady Dawson says it is an emergency"

George didn't know what to think

"What has happened to my daughter?" He asked quickly entering his chambers to grab a riding coat as it was cold outside

"I do not know much, your highness; I do know she received a letter that has upset her"

George knew he sent no letters to Catherine of recent and if Mary had she would have told him, and by the way they would not have sent her anything that would upset her. Now he was quite worried.

He put on his coat and warmer boots and he was on his way. He first stopped at Mary's chambers and handed one of her ladies a letter for her to get in the morning. He did not write much on it, but that he had gone to Hatfield. He did not want Mary to worry about anything in her condition.

George left for Hatfield immediately, it was going to take about four hours if they rode nonstop and that was exactly what he planned to do.

K

The sun was beginning to come up when he arrived. He was greeted my Catherine's governess Lady Dawson immediately he got off his horse.

"Lady Dawson what has happened to my daughter?" He asked as he walked inside towards Catherine's rooms

"Your Highness, she has received a letter from Lady Margaret Collins, I do not know how she received it, but I am sorry I have let this happen"

The moment she said Margaret Collins, George had stopped walking. He knew that one day he and Mary were going to have to face this, but they always hoped it would be on their own time and it would come from them and not anybody else.

"How did she take it?" George asked quietly just to get a sense of how upset his daughter was. He could imagine Catherine being very upset

"Not very well Sir, she has locked herself up in the tiny room down that hall" George turned his head towards the room and recognized it as the one Mary had stayed in during her time of exile.

George walked toward the door and he tried to open it, but it was still locked. He placed his ear on it to hear if Catherine was awake or not. He could her cry quietly, and it broke his heart immediately. He wished he had told her sooner, perhaps it would have been easier when she was younger than now.

"Catherine" George knocked on the door

"Sweetheart it's papa, would you open the door please" There was no response

"Kitty, I'm so sorry about the letter, but you and I need to talk, you have to understand why your mother and I did what we did" There was still no movement on the other side

"Catherine, please open up" The door lock clicked and George opened the door to see Catherine walk back to the bed. George entered and shut the door behind him.

He looked at his little girl, but she did not look up at him. Her eyes were red and she was wearing only her oversized chemise that she usually wore to bed.

"Catherine-"  
>"Are you my real father?" She asked him. The letter said Mary was not her real mom, but said nothing about her papa<p>

"What do you think dear?"

"I do not know what to think" Catherine said quietly. George sat beside her and sighed softly.

"I am your father, Catherine, and your mother is your mother, though not your birth mother, but she is your mother as she has loved you since the day you were born"

"Why am I not her daughter? Why is someone else my mother? did you marry Margaret Collins before" Catherine was so confused and George wanted to hit himself when he looked at the hurt in her eyes. His little six year old daughter could not possibly understand any of this.

"I made some mistakes in the past Kitty, I was not a very good man back then, but even after I made that mistake of getting Lady Collins with child, your mama still forgave me and welcomed you with open arms. She was there when you were born and the first one to carry you. It was wrong to have been with Lady Collins, but I do not regret it because we have you, and I'm sure your mother feels the same way too."

"Why did you not tell me I was illegitimate?" Catherine said

"We wanted to tell you when you were older, and in truth, you are not illegitimate because Mary adopted you, she did not want you growing up with such a label, so she decided to make you her own legally, even before you were born"

Catherine was quiet as she just stared to the ground

"Sweetheart, I know you may be angry at your mama and me for this and I'm so very sorry for it, we never meant to hurt you"

Catherine did not say anything to him

"If there is any one to be angry at, it is me, not your mother, because she wanted to tell you earlier and I stopped her, I wanted to wait, so it is my fault not hers"

"Does she love Morgan, William and Anne more than me?" Catherine looked up at him with tears in her eyes. George felt his eyes water too, but he stopped himself before it was too late.

"Never" He pulled Catherine into his embrace and held her close "She loves you all equally, you know that Catherine, has she ever given you reason to think like so?"

"no" Catherine whispered

"Then you know she loves you with all her heart, besides, you have a special place in her heart, for being her first baby" George said and Catherine frowned

"But I wasn't"

"Oh yes you were, who do you think got up at night to put you back to sleep?"

"Mama?"

"Who else? She was always holding you and she never wanted to put you down, I had to force her to sometime, there were times when, we had to go to court and leave you behind and she'll cry because she did not like leaving you alone. Most of the times, I'll just let her stay. You were the child she loved way before William came and the twins" it was quite in the room for a few minutes.

"Lady Collins says she's coming for Christmas and she wants to see me and maybe take me to France with her" George frowned

"We shall discuss that with your mother" George said kissing her head softly

"Now, go get dressed, I will take you and your sibling to court with me"

Catherine got up and started to walk towards the door

"Kitty cat, you know I love you right" George asked

Catherine turned to him and nodded

"I love you too papa"

K

The maid who had snuck the letter to Catherine had been fired and told to leave immediately. George could not have a person that would smuggle things to his children without thinking of the consequences or safety of his children.

He had sent a letter to Mary earlier informing her of what had happened and that he was bringing the children with him. He knew Mary might start to panic, but he had written the letter in such a way that would not worry her too much.

They finally arrived at court; the girls had ridden in a carriage, while William rode with George. George had been keeping an eye on Catherine the whole time and it was obvious she wasn't herself. Her younger sisters kept talking to her, but Catherine did not have much to say to them.

When they finally arrived Whitehall, George nearly jumped down his horse, before it stopped as he saw Mary standing in front of the doors, waiting for then.

He quickly stopped his horse and jumped down, handing the reins to one of the stable men, George ran to his wife

"What are you doing out here" He was in the middle of yelling and keeping his voice down

"Where is Catherine?" Mary said ignoring his question. She looked distressed and pale and George regretted ever sending her the letter

"Mary you have to go back to bed, how in God's name did you leave in the first place" George said taking her arms, but Mary jerked then loose

"George Boleyn, I am not in the mood, I want to see Catherine" Just then the Carriage came to a stop and Mary started walking towards it

"Mary" George called after her as she walked to the carriage and the driver opened the door

"Mama" Anne and Morgan called, but Mary looked at Catherine, who found it hard to look at her

"Catherine Boleyn, look at me" Mary had tears in her eyes and Catherine slowly looked up her

"mama" She said quietly

Mary hugged her as close as her belly would allow her

"I am so sorry honey, I did not want this to happen, I so sorry please forgive me" Catherine looked behind her mom at her dad and William. George looked concerned for Mary and the baby and William looked confused. His mama had not said hi to him yet.

"There's no need to worry mama, I love you" Catherine said

"And I love you too with my heart, body and soul" Catherine smiled at her and Mary kissed her forehead before looking behind her

"Wont you two come give me a hug" Morgan and Anne hugged her and kissed her cheek and William came to also greet his mother

"Mary, please, let's get you back inside, before that baby falls out of you" Mary held Catherine's hand as she let George lead her back to her lying in chambers. The looks on Mary's Ladies showed that they had no idea where she had gone and they were so very relieved to see her back in one piece.

K

After Mary had settled back down in bed, The kids were all seated around her and George beside her. She had decided to tell them everything about her and their father. The things they had thought they should tell them when they were older. Mary started from the beginning, she told them about her mother Queen Catherine and the King, and she told them about the divorce and the Kings marriage to George's sister and Elizabeth's mother. She told them she was declared a bastard and she had been told to marry George without her consent. George told them how he and their mother did not love each other back then, and he told them about Margaret Collins and How Catherine was really their half sister. He told them about the arrest and how he was in the towers when he found out about Mary being pregnant with William, they told them everything and they were quite relieved to not have to hide anything from their children anymore.

"Grandpa was not very nice before" William said and Anne agreed

"I wish I met Aunty Anne" Morgan said

"Thank you" Catherine said to Mary

"For what sweetheart?"

"For loving me when my other mama went away"

"Don't thank me, darling, it's not a chore loving you"

"I love you too mama and I don't want to go to France with Lady Margaret"

Mary looked at George and back at Catherine.

"You might not go back with her now, but in two years we are all going to be visiting France, and if you decide to see her then, I would not stop you"

Catherine smiled and the other kids were happy to hear that they were going to visit another country

"Thank you mama"

"I love you, I love all of you" Mary said and the kids all went to snuggle in beside her

"We love you too mama" They chorused

"I love you more" George said kissing Mary softly on the lips

"No papa, I love her more" Catherine said and George smiled

K

**Second to last chapter. I hope I did not do a bad job with the Catherine situation. I'm sorry for updating late; I had so much to do. Please leave reviews, I wish to hear from you all.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys did I do something wrong? I only got one review for the last chapter. If you did not like that one, I hope you like this one; it's the last chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

December 24, 1540

The French court arrived on the eighteenth. It was very exciting; especially for the children that they got to be a part of the biggest Christmas tide celebrations in the last decade. Catherine had slowly begun to come back to herself, she was not different around her sibling and she became a bit shy around the king at first. Henry did not know what had caused the change until George had told him what had happened. That night in front of the whole court, the king made a toast to his first grandchild. George was very grateful he had done that, and Catherine had returned to her talkative self around the king again. No one talked about the upcoming visit of her birth mother, until the day the French court finally arrived. King Henry stood in front of the room with his queen beside him and his two younger daughters beside her. George stood on Henry's left and his children beside him. When the French court approached them, they greeted each other respectfully. Catherine looked at the Queens ladies to see if she could identify her mother. It was not hard to spot her; she was the blond woman with green eyes like hers who stared back at her. Catherine hesitated a bit and looked down, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father looking down at her and she smiled up at him. George squeezed her shoulder lightly as he looked up at locked gazes with Margaret Collins.

Somewhere on the other side of the room, Elizabeth was seeing her future husband for the first time. Elizabeth was ten years old now and the French Prince was fourteen. She liked what she saw. He was handsome, with dark curly hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall and looked very athletic. Elizabeth blushed when her father introduced her and Prince Henry kissed her cheek. He smiled brightly at her and they greeted each other in French.

K

There was a big banquet held in honor of the French court. Elizabeth spent most of her time with Prince Henry of France. He had been very surprised to see how fluent she was in French, so he too wanted to impress her in English. They got along well and the two Kings and fathers were happy, both for their countries and for their children.

Queen Claude and Queen Anna too got along, it was hard for King Francis and King Henry to get into another petty argument or bet. The women but them in check, or at least Anna put Henry in check and he behaved himself the whole time. Margaret enjoyed herself with her nieces Anna and Morgan, William talked a lot with the French king's youngest son, Charles, who was two years his senior. George kept company walking around court talking to all the different ambassadors and politicians in court, of course Catherine was by his side and he did not mind at all, he had told her a couple of times to go and play with her sisters, but Catherine was scared Lady Margaret Collins would come near her. She figured staying with her father would keep the other woman away, but she was wrong.

"Your Highness" Lady Margaret greeted George curtsying respectfully. She looked down at Catherine and bowed her head "My Lady"

"Lady Margaret" George tilted his head towards the exit of the banquet hall and started walking not knowing he was holding Catherine hand a bit tighter. Lady Margaret followed behind and they stopped once they were in a place they could not hear the loud music.

"You have dishonored me by sending a letter to my daughter without my consent" George said getting to the point

"She is my daughter too, your highness, I just wanted to check up on her" She said

"Did my wife not give you the privileged to ask of Catherine through her? Did-"

"Papa" George was interrupted by Catherine "I want to go be with mama" she said

"I'm right here Catherine, I was confused back then that was why I left. My father, he forced me to leave you , I had no choice. You can come with me to France, you shall be very happy" George felt like he wanted to strangle the woman in front of him, but he restrained himself. It was Catherine's decision who she wanted to be with; it's not as if Margaret was a bad mother. He had already looked into her and found out that Lord Brunette was well off and they were able to provide for all their children.

"Do not say things like that, you sent us a letter saying you wanted nothing to do with her" George whispered angrily

"I was wrong" She said

"And you're wrong now, if you think I'm going to go with you. My mama is my mama and you are not my mama, Mary is my mama" Catherine yelled at her. George had never seen her be so bold.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but you must understand that I was young" Margaret pleaded

Catherine was silent and she looked up at her father who looked down at her. She motioned for him to bend down and she spoke into his ears. George stood back up and looked at Margaret.

"She will communicate with you by letter, but she will not leave England or our care" He said and Margaret looked indifferent. She seemed upset but before she could say anything another one of the queens ladies called for her.

"I shall appreciate that very much Lady Catherine, perhaps eventually you will be able to forgive me" She said and turned to walk away.

Catherine let go of her father's hand and ran to meet Margaret before she went too far

"You have to give me more time" She said. She did not really know what that meant, but her mother had been telling her that with time, she would get used to all this.

Margaret smiled slightly "You are right and I am sorry, I should have done this better" Catherine nodded and Margaret smiled at her before walking back into the Banquet hall.

"Are you okay Kitty?" George asked and Catherin ran back into his arms

"I want to go see mama" She said.

K

George took her to Mary's lying in chamber. When they walked in they saw Mary sitting up fixing one of the cloths made for the baby. Her youngest lady in waiting had made a small mistake in the stitching and Mary was board enough to fix it.

"Hello love" George greeted as he walked in and Mary looked up and smiled

"Mama" Catherine said as she ran up on the bed and settled down beside Mary. Mary could see the tear streaks on Catherine's face and she grew concerned immediately

"Is everything okay?" She asked

"All is well, we just encountered Lady Margaret" Mary was about to go into panic mode "Do not worry yourself dear all is taken cared of" George said kissing her head softly

"I told her I'll write to her and I won't go with her to France because I love you" Catherine said putting her hands around Mary's neck

"I love you too, sweetheart" Mary kissed her cheek.

"How is the French court? Has Elizabeth taken a liking to the prince? What is happening out there?" Mary began asking so much more questions and George had to laugh. He calmed her down and started telling her how everything was going in the Banquet hall. He told her that all the kids were getting along well and the king was behaving quite well. He told her he thought his little niece was in love and he had done a series of questioning on the young prince. Mary Laughed and then began to cry.

"Dear there is no need to cry, we shall still get to see them get married and you can question him yourself too" Mary squeezed his hand tightly

"That is not it…I think the child is coming" She said squeezing his hands as a contraction hit her

"Ouch" George yelped and Catherine laughed at him. She did not even notice Mary was in labor

"Okay sweetheart, stay calm, I shall call for everyone you need immediately" George got up quickly and ran into the other room to get Mary's ladies, the doctor and the midwife had been sent for and he ran back into the room as the ladies were preparing towels and hot water.

"Catherine darling, come with papa" He called. Catherine was still seating next to her mother not wanting to leave her alone now.

"Mama will be alright, come on" George said

Mary smiled at her the best she could

"I'll be fine dear, go to your father" Mary kissed her head and Catherine listened and went to meet George.

Together they hurried back to the Banquet Hall, both separating as they entered. George went to tell the king and Queen the news and Catherine went to tell her siblings and Aunties

"Your Majesty, sorry to interrupt you" George said as he stepped behind Henry

"What is it George?" Henry asked

George leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Henry started laughing loudly. He stood up and raised his goblet

"My daughter the Princess of Wales has gone into Labor. Another royal child shall be born tonight" He announced to the whole court and everyone cheered loudly.

The King stayed in the banquet hall with his guest since Mary had just gone into Labor, But the Queen, Elizabeth, and George all went back to wait in the outer chambers as Mary gave birth. It was a bit scary for Elizabeth as she heard her sister's screams, but she wanted to show she had a responsibility, so she had decided to come.

K

It was four hours now and the King had joined them in the wait. The children had been taken to their chambers, but they were not sleeping. They all wanted to wait up for their sibling to be born. Elizabeth remained and she sat next to the queen patiently as they watched both men, George and Henry pace the room impatiently.

"Men" Queen Anna whispered to Elizabeth and she giggled softly. Just then the screaming stopped and they could all hear the crying of a child. As they all waited the doors finally opened and the midwife walked out

"Your Majesties, your highnesses" She greeted

"What has she had? Is she okay? George asked immediately

"The princess has delivered a prince and she is doing very well"

"Praise be to God" Henry said and George laughed happily as he hugged Elizabeth and Henry patted him on the back and instructed a messenger to go ring the bells signifying the birth of a prince.

"Congratulation George" Anna said happily.

They had to wait a few minutes for Mary to get cleaned up before they were allowed into the room.

George walked faster than the others and went to hug and kiss his wife.

"You did well, love, you did very well" He said and Mary smiled

"Meet our newest jewel" She said looking down at the child in her arms

"He is beautiful" George said as he looked at his sleeping son

"I am proud of you Mary" Henry said kissing his daughter head. This was the first time he had been present for the birth of his grandchildren and he was truly happy.

"He's beautiful Mary, congratulations" Anna told her

"What shall you name him?" Elizabeth asked her

Mary looked up at George and he nodded at her to say the name they had both decided to name their next son.

"Henry, for our father" Mary said looking at her father, who's eyes were now watery. He remembered a time that Mary would not even dream of speaking to him, he remembered when things were so bad, he had bastardized his own daughter. He was a different person back then, and he was truly grateful for the wind of change that had transferred their lives for the better. It was no one in particular; it was love. They had all allowed love to dwell in them and things turned around.

"I pray he is a better Henry than I ever was" Henry said

"You are a good father" Mary told him

"Not always"

The door opened and all the children walked in silently. Margaret, Catherine, William, Morgan and Anne got on the large bed so they could get a better look at their newest brother and Nephew.

"I finally have a brother" William said

"We girls are still going to beat you both at archery and tennis and everything we play" Catherine told him

"Not when we have a brother that size" William said and everyone laughed as he noticed Henry was a big baby.

Eventually everyone went back to sleep. The children were sent to their own rooms and the King and Queen retired to the queen's chambers. George remained on the bed beside Mary holding Henry as he slept quietly. Mary had fallen asleep too, who could blame her; she was very tired.

George looked down at his son again and kissed his head.

"My father was not the best father in the world, but I promise you, that I will be the best father I can be to you and your siblings."

"You already are" Mary whispered her eyes still closed. George smiled at her before he got up to place Henry back in his crib. He then got into bed and wrapped Mary in his arms.

"I love you more than life itself" He whispered in her ear kissing her cheek. Mary turned around so her head was resting on his chest.

"I know. But I love you more than that" George smiled

"That's impossible"

K

**There it is the end of my favorite story. I am not going to write an epilogue since I think I might write a sequel. So please review. It would crush me to see no one, but one person reviewed the last chapter. **


End file.
